Mario & Sonic: Superstar Saga
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: When an evil witch steals Princess Peach's voice, Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Tails travel to the Beanbean Kingdom in order to pursue the thieves. Little did they know, that this witch plans to use the voice to awaken a magic relic in order to grant her own desires. Can our heroes stop her in time?
1. Stolen Voice

**Time for more Mario & Sonic crossover stories! This one is a brand new saga, so it intersects with Mario and Sonic Galaxy Heroes as their other ancestors. Because they're brand different people, that's why I will describe almost every single character physically again in this first story of my saga only. This is of course a FanFiction remake of _Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga_ with Sonic characters added in. **

**However, my remakes of the Mario & Luigi RPGs will have certain rules: in all of these remakes, the maximum number of main characters joining the party is 5. Of course, some points of my stories will feature more than five characters, but only for the minority of times this will happen. Of course, the first four members are Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Tails. But what about the fifth one?**

 **That's where the interesting thing comes in: the fifth member will always be a female character, who will work like the guides for our heroes (but that doesn't mean they will replace the other guides). Their looks and appearances will change for each title, and they will play important roles through my stories; they're like the key characters in the stories.**

 **I really hope you'll enjoy this new saga just like many of you enjoyed Galaxy Heroes. And don't forget to review as always!**

 **Let's enjoy with the _Superstar Saga_ story first! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Stolen Voice**

In the Mushroom Kingdom, fireworks were exploding above Peach's Castle as a welcoming party; the Goodwill Ambassador and her assistant both from a faraway kingdom called the Beanbean Kingdom had arrived. They were walking towards the princess, who was sitting on her throne, while passing by the Toad guards wearing white robes and holding trumpets. The Ambassador's assistant was carrying a treasure chest on his arms, which probably was the gift for the princess.

The beloved ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom was a young, sweet woman around in her early 20's with a soft, oval face with large blue eyes and dark blonde eyebrows. She has long, flowing, golden-blonde hair with both V-shaped and fringed bangs, and a single two thin locks framing her face. Her outfit is a floor-length pink gown with puffy sleeves, a high collar, deep pink panniers at the waist and a ruffle of the same color at the hem, with a sapphire brooch, set in gold on her chest. She donned white evening gloves beyond elbow-length on her arms and deep pink high heels on her feet. She also wears a golden crown with two rubies and two sapphires on her head, and on her ears, round earrings of the same color as the brooch.

Her name is Princess Peach. She is a classy, kind, clever and sociable princess with a warm heart and acts unselfishly. She even shows concern and compassion towards her friends and even some of her enemies. Overall, Peach deeply cares so much for her beloved friends, especially the Mario Brothers.

Peach then stands from her throne to hear the Ambassador's speech.

"I wish to improve my kingdom's ties with the Mushroom Kingdom." The Ambassador stated as she bowed down. "I bring a gift from Queen Bean."

Then, her assistant walks towards Princess Peach, showing her the chest. However, as soon as Peach approaches the chest and was about to open it, a strange-looking spring toy popped out of it. The toy opened its mouth and sprayed out some sort of green smoke that covered Peach's whole face, causing all of the Toads to go in shock.

"Eeeyah ha ha ha ha!" the Ambassador suddenly let out a cackle, and reveals her true form as green-skinned witch wearing a purple robe and a pink dress with a puffy collar. The witch raised her arms and lightning was casted inside the castle and even caused the walls to go into a rainbow limbo.

The Toads ran off immediately before the 'assistant' reveals his true form as well: a short green-skinned figure wearing a red robe and round spiral glasses. The figure does a big grin as a special type of helmet falls onto his head and its mouth-shaped vacuum sucks up the smoke that was covering Peach, and it revealed that she was trying to shield her nose from the horrible smell.

Soon, Peach's movements started to become slow, and she eventually faints.

"Eeeyah ha ha ha ha!" the witch cackled again.

Having accomplished what they wanted, the witch and the figure left the castle and into the dark sky.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

It was a fine morning outside of Toad Town. At the outside of the Mario Bros' house, we can see someone whistling the _Luigi's Mansion_ theme song while he was peacefully hanging up clothes on the clothesline. He was a slim and tall man of around 25, with a thin face, bright blue eyes, short dark maroon hair, a long round nose and a black smooth mustache. His clothing was a long-sleeved green shirt that tucks under a pair of white gloves with a noticeable collar at the neck, dark blue overalls layered over the shirt with yellow buttons, dark brown work boots with tan bottoms that reach above his ankles, and finally a green cap with a green 'L' insignia adorning his head.

This man was none other than the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom's young brother, Luigi. He was always known as a coward person, who gets scared very easily. He is also extremely worrisome and is considerably self-conscious. But on the good side, he sometimes overcomes his fears and acts brave when necessary, such as when someone he knows is in danger, like his brother. For him, his brother is the most important person in the world.

Soon, he was done hanging the other set of clothes in the clothesline, and speaks for himself:

"Ah, finally! Another set of clothes hanged! I just love how everything here in the Mushroom Kingdom is peaceful and quiet, so I can smell the breeze and hear the birds singing. Now to hang the other set, and…"

Just then, Toad came rushing towards Luigi in a panic state. "Huh? Toad?! What's the matter?" Luigi asked in confusion; why was Toad panicking so much?

"E-E-E-EMERGENCY SITUATION!" Toad shouted freakily.

"What? What are you talking about?" Luigi asked again, still confused.

"DID YOU SEE THE KINGDOM COURIER?"

"Um, no…" Luigi shook his head nervously. "Anyway, I'm kinda busy right now. You should tell this to my brother, he's right inside."

Toad then dashed inside the Mario Bros' house, but that also caused Luigi to spin out after he ran past him.

"Whoooooaa!" he screamed as he was spinning before falling to the ground. "Golly, that speed sure reminds me of a certain someone…"

"MARIOOOOO!" Toad called once he was in. Since nobody responded, he begin to search through the whole house in every room. He found nobody in any of these rooms.

The only room he hasn't checked yet was the bathroom. As he approaches it, he sees that the door was open with steam flowing out, and he could hear someone singing and humming the _Super Mario Bros_ theme.

" _Hmm… I hear humming…_ " Toad said in his thoughts.

He goes inside the bathroom, but then…

"EEEEEEEK!" he shrieked in a high-pitched voice as he saw something that was probably embarrassing for him to look at and came out of the bathroom, his face red as a tomato, and accidentally rams into a wall.

Out of the bathroom came out a man of around 26 with a white towel wrapped around his waist, covering his lower half. He had short brown hair and a long round nose just like Luigi's, but compared physically to his brother, his face was rounder, his eyes were in a lighter shade of blue and his black mustache was ragged.

He was of course Mario, the main hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario is known for being kind, cheerful, playful, courageous and headstrong, but also eager and sometimes cocky in certain occasions. He cares very much about his friends and especially his brother, and he really acts as a good big brother to Luigi, never ever leaving him behind and making sure nothing bad happens to him, since he already knows about his cowardice.

"Okay, what in the world is going on here?" he questioned. He walks by and saw Toad, still with a red face, lying on the ground, motionless. "Toad?"

He then jumps on Toad a couple of times until he finally got a response from him:

"P-P-Princess P-P-Peach… P-P-Princess P-P-Peach…"

Just by hearing these words was enough to make Mario panic a bit; he's already guessing that the princess might be in trouble again. He dashed outside to collect his clothes, possibly the dryer ones, from the clothesline.

But when Mario jumped into the clothesline, Luigi was caught in the middle of this changing process. After about 10 seconds, Mario was fully dressed in his normal attire. What he didn't notice was that his overalls were caught in the clothesline and Luigi has been tied by it in the process and was now being helplessly dragged by his old brother.

* * *

 _ **At Toad Town…**_

Sitting by the town's main fountain were two anthropomorphic animals. They were actually spending their vacation together in the Mushroom Kingdom since they came from another world called Mobius.

One of those animals was a blue hedgehog of around 15, with long spikes trailing down from behind his head, cat-like ears, and bright emerald green eyes. He was slightly skinny, with a bare tummy. His arms were peach-skinned like his muzzle and he was wearing short white gloves with folds, white socks showing only their folds and shiny red glossy sneakers with white stripes, gray soles and gold buckles.

He was the hero of Mobius, Sonic. He was basically known for his snarky and cocky attitude, but he was also energetic and easygoing. He has made lots of friendly relationships through his adventures, like Knuckles and Amy Rose. He cares a lot for his friends and gets along well with some of them. But there's one friend that he clearly show a lot of respect and both were very close to each other like if they were brothers like with Mario and Luigi.

This other animal was a yellow fox with two tails of around 8, with blue eyes and a white furred tummy. He was also wearing white gloves like Sonic's, white socks with small gray fasteners and red sneakers with white tips and gray soles.

His name was Tails. He's the closest of a brother to Sonic, who befriended him. He is known as a smart, kind and optimistic fox. As mentioned before, Tails and Sonic are very close to each other, just like how Mario and Luigi are very close to each other too. Coincidentally, they were friends with the Mario Brothers ever since their childhood days. Just like old times, he and Sonic would always pay a visit to the Mushroom Kingdom once a year.

The two were looking at the blue skies and hearing the singing of the birds. At the same time, Tails was looking on a letter in his hands, which was from one of their friends.

"It's nothing like hearing the sounds of birds and the fresh air of the Mushroom Kingdom, right Tails?" Sonic asked his best buddy.

"Yeah, but we still haven't checked this letter yet. You just wanted to leave on the Tornado and completely forgot about the letter." Tails remarked.

"Oh, whoops. So… What does it say?"

Tails then opens the letter and reads:

"It says: 'To Sonic and Tails, I and Cream had invited the rest of our and your friends to a vacation to the Beanbean Kingdom, in which we just took a cruiser from the Mushroom Kingdom's port. Why don't you come here to join with us? From Amy Rose.'"

"Writing letters as always…" Sonic snickered. "Say, I've never heard of this Beanbean Kingdom. I guess it's filled with beans… See what this means? Hey! I even made a rhyme!"

"Oh, Sonic…" Tails chuckled. "Well, how about we ask Princess Peach about the port?"

"Good idea, Tails."

They then made their way to the castle. But then, a Toad stopped on their track and almost bumped into them.

"Whoa! Watch where you're going!" Sonic warned.

"Oh… S-Sonic, I'm s-s-sorry…" the Toad apologized, still shaking in fear.

"Why are you panicking like that? Tell us what happened!" Tails pleaded.

"P-P-Princess Peach's voice is gone…" the Toad answered with stutter.

Those news made Sonic and Tails gasp in shock.

"Peach's voice is gone?!" Tails questioned in horror.

"Y-Yeah! It has been stolen by a weird witch and now Bowser is here to kidnap her!"

" ***sigh*** of COURSE Bowser would come and crash the party!" Sonic groaned and face palms.

"One of us has already reached the Mario Bros' house to warn them, so they should be at the castle right now." The Toad points at the castle.

"The Mario Brothers? Sonic! Mario and Luigi might need our help!" Tails told him.

"You're right, buddy. Maybe we can help them take down Bowser for once." Sonic replied.

They then rushed inside the castle.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **So, that's the intro! How do you think so far? Next chapter coming soon! Please review.  
**


	2. Verbal Dilemma and Depature

**Second chapter finally done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Verbal Dilemma and Depature  
**

Inside the castle, Bowser was standing in front of Peach, who was sobbing waterfall tears constantly, demanding answers by stomping the ground twice. Two Toads were at the side of the throne, freaking out.

Just then, the doors burst open, revealing Mario still running, with Luigi being dragged behind. As soon as he saw Bowser, Mario skid to a stop, but that didn't stop Luigi from flying straight at Bowser's back and falling on the floor.

"Ugh… Why am I having such a bad day today?" Luigi groaned as he rubs his head.

"Luigi?! I never noticed you! Are you okay?" Mario asked in concern as he helps Luigi up.

"I'm fine-…AAHH!" Luigi quickly runs behind Mario in panic when he saw Bowser enraged.

"Attacking me when my back is turned, huh?" Bowser shouted angrily. "Well, that's typical! C'mere, Super Coward Bros!"

Unaware that Luigi was the one who actually hit him, Bowser immediately launches an attack at Mario. Bowser tried to burn Mario with his fire, but he jumped over them and stomps Bowser on the head. After a few more stomps, Mario manages to defeat Bowser, with Luigi cheering for his brother behind the scenes for the whole battle.

"Urk! Blaargh…" Bowser gagged as he collapses on the ground and the victory goes to Mario.

"Wow! Looks like they didn't need our help at all." A voice came from the throne room's entrance, revealing Sonic with Tails at his side.

"You're right, Sonic!" Tails agreed with him.

Mario and Luigi turned around to see their old friends standing at the entrance.

"Sonic!" Mario exclaimed as Sonic and Tails approached him and Luigi.

"Mario! It's been so long!" Sonic replied as he and Mario clenched fists together.

"Hey, Tails!" Luigi greeted happily.

"Luigi! Long time no see!" Tails replied as they bro-fisted.

Soon, Bowser recovers from his dizziness and roars, catching the four friends' attention.

"Uh… W-Wait a second! Listen… This is no time for fighting! Even though I would've won!" he yelled in annoyance.

" _Geez… This guy really doesn't want to admit defeat…_ " Sonic said in his thoughts.

"Listen to me, everyone! Something terrible has happened!" the Toad from the left called out to get everyone's attention. "The Goodwill Ambassador from our neighbor, the Beanbean Kingdom, just paid a visit!"

"Yeah! But it was no friendly visit!" the Toad on the right continued. "The ambassador stole Princess Peach's voice!"

"WHAT?!" both Mario and Luigi shouted in shock.

"Another Toad did mention that… Guess he was right after all." Sonic whispered to Tails.

" **%$*# &**" suddenly, these strange symbols came out of Peach's mouth, which exploded once they hit the floor, startling the four friends and Bowser.

"What the?! Did they just explode?!" Sonic was shocked.

"…Y-Yeah! She replaced it with this explosive vocabulary!" the Toad said.

" **#) &&#**" Peach spoke out symbols again.

"Look out! There's more coming!" Tails warned.

Everyone immediately scattered as the symbols fell on the floor and exploded. However, Peach did not stop: " **##(#%** " but after those ones fell and exploded, she finally closes her mouth and everyone regrouped.

"Gah! If I kidnap Princess Peach in this state, she'll wreck my castle!" Bowser said in frustration.

Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Tails could totally picture Bowser's Castle exploding from Peach's words. Sonic tried to not laugh while Mario, Luigi and Tails were fazed by the imagination, even though they would find it funny. Bowser soon interrupted their thoughts: "Mario! Do something super!"

"And WHAT exactly do I have to do?!" Mario questioned bitterly.

Then, the Toad came back and said to Mario:

"Mario! Please! Go and retrieve Princess Peach's beautiful voice! Only you can do it!"

"The perpetrator came from the Beanbean Kingdom!" the other Toad added. "If you head over there, you should be able to learn more!"

" _The Beanbean Kingdom?! The exact same place where I and Tails were going to relax?! Then that means my friends could be in trouble!_ " Sonic gasped in his thoughts.

"Bwa ha ha ha! Yes! Go, capture that fiend and get back Peach's voice! And then I can kidnap her!" Bowser laughed in glory.

"As if we'd let you, Turtle Breath!" Sonic stated. Bowser just ignored Sonic and continued:

"We'll take my Koopa Cruiser and reach the Beanbean Kingdom in no time! Mario! We leave immediately!"

"Uh, guys… I think Peach is about to open her mouth again!" Tails warned while directing to Peach.

" **%#)(*$^*$#*)%# &^(%**" indeed he was right; Peach spoke out symbols once again, but this time, in a very long paragraph, panicking everyone inside.

"HOLY MOTHER OF CHAOS!" Sonic shouted.

"WHEN DID SHE GET THE TIME TO SAY THAT MUCH!?" Bowser yelled.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Mario demanded in panic.

"YEAH! I DON'T WANT TO END UP IN CRISP!" Luigi cried out.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" everyone screamed as they ran out of the castle in a speed that would match Sonic's.

The room was now empty with only Peach in. Eventually, all of the symbols fell down and a huge explosion happened inside the whole castle. Luckily, the castle didn't fall down, but smoke was coming from the windows and the entrance and the flagpoles were crooked.

* * *

Outside, Mario, Sonic and Tails were panting after the rush, while Luigi and Bowser went ahead.

"I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes…" Tails sighed in exhaustion.

"Me too, Tails…" Sonic agreed.

"At least everyone got out of the castle before they were caught in the explosion." Mario said. "But what about this Beanbean Kingdom? I've never heard of that name before."

"Well, I and Tails were about to head there for a vacation with our friends, but now that there's a new threat in there, this just became really dangerous." Sonic said.

"So I and Sonic will join you on this adventure. Hopefully your brother would join too, since he's my best friend!" Tails exclaimed.

Mario was about to say something, until a Toad came to them and heard everything they said.

"Oh! Are you guys coming with Mario to the Beanbean Kingdom?" he asked Sonic and Tails, who nodded in response. "Well, I guess the more the merrier. So, Mario! Off on an adventure yet again! I just hope your long vacation hasn't left you out of shape."

"He took a vacation?" Tails asked.

"In fact, I did." Mario nodded. "I, Peach and Toadsworth went to Delfino Island for a vacation a while ago."

"Oh." Sonic did.

"Anyway, I wish you all good luck on getting Princess Peach's voice back. Now, if you excuse me, I gotta do some repairs in the castle. See ya!" the Toad finished and went back to the castle.

After waving to the Toad, the trio pressed on, until they heard jumping noises. They were coming from Luigi.

"Look! There's Luigi over there!" Tails called out.

"Glad you all made it! Bowser is waiting just up ahead." Luigi told them. "Follow me!"

The trio followed Luigi close behind. Once at the other part of the area, they heard a loud voice:

"MASTER MARIO!"

This made everyone almost jump. They looked behind them to spot an old Toad riding a suitcase, stopping as it reached the four. That old Toad was Toadsworth. "It would appear I'm just in time!" he said as he jumped off the suitcase. He then notices Sonic and Tails with Mario. "Oh! Master Sonic, Master Tails, are you both joining Master Mario in this trip?"

"Yep! Not only had we thought he might need a hand on this journey, but also because my friends are all at the Beanbean Kingdom too." Sonic answered.

"Fabulous! I guess having your friends with you means so much to you, eh Master Sonic?" Toadsworth replied, making Sonic and Tails smile. "Anyways, I have prepared a suitcase for you to take with you on your long journey! I'm quite sure it will prove useful, as it holds many items and outfits. Please take it!"

Mario nods and accepts the suitcase. "Thanks, Toadsworth. You sure do help me a lot on my adventures." He thanked.

"Now then, I have one more parting gift, as it were: some funds for your trip! Here you go…" Toadsworth hands a bag holding 100 coins to Mario. Finally, Toadsworth notices Luigi standing behind Mario. "Oh, gracious! Master Luigi! Are you going to the Beanbean Kingdom, as well?" he asked.

"No, thanks." Luigi shook his head. Unknown to him, saying those words made Tails quite depressed; why his best friend doesn't want to tag along? After all, he has been together with Mario in many adventures! "Good luck to all of you! Bye bye!" Luigi waved with his cap.

"Ah! You're just seeing Master Mario off? A capital idea! I do believe I'll join you." Toadsworth said. "Masters Mario, Sonic and Tails! I'm going on ahead. I shall be waiting for you in front of the Koopa Cruiser."

After those words, he leaves. Mario, Sonic and Tails went on ahead.

* * *

They arrived at the Koopa Cruiser, which looked like it was turtle-shaped cruiser with Bowser's face on the front and a deck on the top where Bowser was standing.

"MARIO!" Bowser roared from the deck. "You're late! What were you doing? We're leaving! Right now! So get on board, and make it snappy!"

" _Sheesh, it wasn't my fault that we're 'late'…_ " Mario said in his thoughts, rolling his eyes as he jumps over the deck followed by Sonic and Tails.

"GWA HA HA HA!" Bowser laughed. "Well? So? What do you think? Incredible, isn't it? This is my newest weapon: the Koopa Cruiser!"

"Yeah… All due respect, Bowser, but it looks kind of lame, especially when the ship looks exactly like you." Tails commented.

"Hmph! So you animals are also coming to the party?" Bowser huffed.

"Don't take this the wrong way." Sonic said to him. "We're only doing this because we all have a common enemy."

"Whatever." Bowser rolled his eyes. "Now all I need are my Baddies…"

"Baddies?" Mario, Sonic and Tails questioned in unison.

"BOWSER BADDIES!" Bowser shouted so loud, it made the trio cover their ears.

"Hey! Watch your volume!" Sonic growled.

Then, they looked at the front only to see Luigi, who just came back, doing one last goodbye to his friends and brother. At his side was just a green Koopa standing confused. A moment of silence occurred as Toadsworth, some Toads, Mario, Sonic and Tails glanced at Bowser.

"GAAH! WHERE ARE THEY?!" Bowser roared in frustration. Soon, he notices Luigi, but because he barely knows him, he didn't recognize him and confused him as someone willing to join the Bowser Baddies crew: "Huh? What in green blazes…? Hey! You! Are you signing up to join my crew of Bowser Baddies? I see! I see! You want me to bring you along that badly, huh?"

"Uh… W-What?" Luigi stammered as soon as he heard Bowser's words and stops waving with his cap. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, you!" Bowser replied.

"No… N-NO!" Luigi shakes in fear while quickly shaking his head and backing away.

" _Does Bowser seriously not know Luigi?!_ " Tails said in his thoughts.

"Gwa ha ha har! Oh, that's rich!" Bowser laughed. "Don't be modest, Mr. Green! I mean, you look like a real pain, but I'll take you anyway!"

"You… You… You're NOT doing that to me!" Luigi shrieked and backs away more before running away.

"HEY, YOU! STOP!" Bowser commanded Luigi, but he ignored him and continued to run.

However, he wasn't going anywhere because a Koopa got in his way and was pushed back.

"Your Gnarliness!" the Koopa greeted. "The Baddies have just arrived!" he turns around and called: "Hey! The assembly area is over here, you blithering idiots!"

Eventually, five rows of green Koopas, red Koopas and Goombas assembled in three columns. This caused Luigi to go in a panic state as the Baddies forced him towards the Cruiser as they walked along. "All Baddies have assembled! We shall now begin boarding the Koopa Cruiser!" the green Koopa announced.

The Baddies began to board the Cruiser, unaware that Luigi was slowly sneaking through them.

"War har har! Good! Then we can depart! And with an increased head count, too! Excellent!" Bowser exclaimed with glory.

"Your Filthiness, boarding is now complete!" a Koopa from inside the Cruiser informed Bowser. "…Except for one deserter…"

"WHAAAAT?!" Bowser roared in disbelief.

"Is he talking about your brother?" Sonic whispered to Mario.

"I guess so… He doesn't know who Luigi is, since he barely joins me on my adventures." Mario whispered back.

"Move it, you idiots! Initiate Cruiser pursuit!" Bowser finished.

"What?! Whoa!" Sonic gets shocked as the Cruiser floats up and he, Tails and Mario nearly tumbled down on the deck as it flies at high speed.

The Cruiser was now flying forward…to Luigi, who was running as fast as he could once he saw the Cruiser going after him. Suddenly, a robotic arm with a white hand came out from the Cruiser's "mouth" and grabbed Luigi, pulling him into the interior deck.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Our heroes are now departing to the Beanbean Kingdom! This should be a safe trip, right?...Maybe not...  
**

 **See you on the next chapter! Please review.**


	3. Attack on the Cruiser

**Next chapter finally done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Attack on the Cruiser**

In the skies above the Mushroom Kingdom at night, we can see the Koopa Cruiser flying within the colorful stars beyond the purplish clouds. Inside, at the Cruiser's 'belly', Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Tails were waiting for Bowser's instructions, but they've been waiting for hours. Luigi was still feeling depressed about the recent event that happened to him.

"Aw, man… Why did I even tag along to that?" he lamented. He was the only one sitting while wrapping his arms around his legs.

"That's because it was Bowser's fault, Luigi. He hardly knows you; it was just a misunderstanding." Tails said, trying to comfort his other best friend besides Sonic himself.

"Man, when will that turtle's orders come out?! I'm getting tired of waiting!" Sonic complained, being impatient as always.

"Be patient just a little bit, Sonic. I'm sure his orders will arrive at any moment." Mario assured.

Just then, Bowser finally speaks through the megaphone attached at the area's ceiling:

" _Hey! You! Down there in the ship's belly! Mario, the animals and…what's-yer-name! Green guy!"_

"Guess you were right." Sonic commented.

" _Look alive down there, will you all?"_ Bowser continued. _"We're about to arrive in the Beanbean Kingdom!"_

"FINALLY!" Sonic shouted.

" _So get your stuff arranged and get ready to roll. Then report to the deck. Pronto!"_ Bowser then ends the call.

"Well, we heard him! Let's hurry to the deck!" Sonic said.

" _Very typical of Sonic…_ " Mario said in his thoughts as he rolls his eyes and shakes his head playfully.

They then proceeded to the deck. They passed by many barrels and containers, Koopas minding their own business and even a photography room, where they had to take photos of themselves for the passports so that they could get to the Beanbean Kingdom.

Soon, they arrived in another room where barrels were blocking the passage.

"Great, now what?" Sonic sighed.

"I'm pretty sure that Bowser would scold us for breaking his properties." Mario said. "So, what are we supposed to do?"

"Eh? There's an exclamation point mark block over there…" Luigi spotted a floating block and curiously walked under it, attempting to hit it.

"No, Luigi! Don't-!" Tails tried to prevent him for doing so, but too late. Luigi hit the block and a crane with a claw showed up from the ceiling.

They all stared at it until they realize that the crane was moving towards Luigi and their eyes widened.

"Nonononono! Not ME!" Luigi panicked as the crane lowers down and grabs hold of his head, lifting him up. "GAAAAAH!" he screamed.

"LUIGI!" Mario, Sonic and Tails shouted in unison.

The crane lifted Luigi up at the ceiling, causing the trio to sweat drop at this until one of the Koopas broke out the silence and telling Luigi:

"Uh-oh! Looks like the crane mistook you for cargo…"

"That looks…uncomfortable." Mario cringed a bit.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be on that…" Sonic remarked.

"Y-You tell me!" Luigi cried out from the ceiling.

"I wonder if he'll be okay…" Tails wondered in a worried expression.

"Hey! Since you're up there, why don't we use you as a lookout!" the Koopa suggested.

"Hm… That might help…at some point." Luigi muttered.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

The heroes and Bowser were finally at the deck, with Luigi being held by the crane in a wedgie position (thankfully, he wasn't feeling any pain) looking at the distance with binoculars. Then, another Koopa came in and said:

"Your Rancidness! We will soon pass over the border between the Mushroom and Beanbean Kingdoms."

"Hmm! Nice work! You can go back belowdecks. Now." Bowser replied as the Koopa leaves.

"AAAHH! WHAT'S THAT?!" Luigi suddenly screams as his eyes widened so much that they popped out from the binoculars' lens in traditional cartoony-style.

"Huh?! What is it? What did you see, Luigi?" Mario asked in a demanding way.

"Eh? What's with all the hoopla?" Bowser questioned.

"IT'S… IT'S-! WHOOA!" Luigi couldn't finish when a green ball of electricity came towards the Cruiser and hits it, startling everyone on the deck. That impact also caused the crane to let go of Luigi, and he falls on Bowser's back before jumping off immediately.

"RAWR! WHAT NOW?" Bowser yelled.

The group went closer to the front to see what shot them. The shooter revealed herself sitting on a jet-like rocking chair.

"Eeeyah ha ha ha ha!" she cackled like a witch. "Who would have thought you'd catch up to the Great Cakletta in even a hundred million years?"

"You! You're the fiend who stole Peach's voice! How dare you pull off such a cool evil plan?" Bowser glared at Cackletta.

" _There goes Bowser and his jealously every time there's a far more superior villain than him…_ " Mario said in his thoughts.

"Eeyah ha ha ha! Oh, I dare!" Cackletta teased.

"So you ARE the one who stole Peach's voice! You'll pay for that!" Mario gritted his teeth as steam was flowing out of his, Luigi, Tails and Sonic's heads.

"Do you really think you can just steal her voice and get away with it?!" Sonic asked angrily.

"I do think! And I will!" Cackletta answered with a smirk. Soon, her little fellow with the odd helmet flew beside her. "And now I'm going straight back to the Beanbean Kingdom so my next plan can take root! I have no time to chat with the likes of you!"

"As if we'd let you!" Sonic growled and curls into a ball to do a Spin Dash at Cackletta, but the minion blocked it by shooting the same green ball of electricity at him, knocking him back to the deck. "OW! HEY!"

"You really think I'd just let you attack Great Cackletta? Fink rat!" the minion shouted back with his large grin.

"WHAT did you just call me!?" Sonic yelled. "First Bowser, and NOW this green bean is calling me a RAT?!"

"Fawful! Take care of this!" Cackletta demanded as she leaves.

"GWAAAARRR! HOLD IT!" Bowser called out, but the witch has already left.

"Eeeyah ha ha ha ha!" Fawful cackled. "I am the great Cackletta's most best pupil, who is named Fawful! I am here, laughing at you! If you are giving us the chase just to get your silly princess's voice, then you are idiots of foolishness! Princess Peach's sweet voice will soon be the bread that makes the sandwich of Cackletta's desires! And this battle shall be the delicious mustard on that bread! The mustard of your doom!"

With that said, Fawful launches a blast at Bowser, sending him away.

"Bowser!" the four heroes shouted as they went to Bowser, unconscious.

They turned around to fight Fawful, only to find out that he wasn't in the front anymore.

"Hey! Where'd he go?" Mario questioned.

Little did they know that Fawful was silently sneaking behind them. When he was close enough, he laughed as loud as he could to jumpscare our heroes:

"Eeeyah ha ha ha ha!"

"AAAAHHH!"

"Next it is the turn of you!" Fawful declared.

"In your dreams!" Sonic shouted. "We're four against one! As you can take out all of us at once and win!"

"FINK RAT!" Fawful yelled in anger.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Sonic yelled back as he tries a Spin Dash at Fawful, but he dodged it.

Fawful then attacks back by shooting his green energy balls at them. The heroes dodged them with Mario and Luigi jumping, Tails flying with his two tails and Sonic by just stepping aside with his super speed. Tails then takes out an arm cannon and shoots plasma blasts at Fawful. He dodges the blasts, but that leaves an opening for Mario and Luigi to stomp him very hard on the head. With Fawful dazed by the force of the brothers' stomp, Sonic Home Attacks him on the face, and managed to knock out his headgear.

"HA! Your gun is gone! I've gotta say, that headgear looks like something Eggman would invent!" Sonic talked in his cocky attitude. "But, what are ya gonna do now without it?"

"Grr… Now is when I ram you!" Fawful stated.

"Wait, wha—WHOA!" Sonic quickly stepped aside as Fawful tried to tackle him.

"Not funny man! Especially when attacking my friend!" Mario growled as he uppercuts Fawful high in the air, making him land on the deck hard.

"Ooof!" Fawful groaned as he got up. Strangely enough, even though he laments in defeat, he still smiles: "Uhnnrgh… How could fink-rats like you beat such an awful nasty as me?"

He then turns around and calls:

"Headgear!"

In an instant, the headgear that looked the same as his previous one appeared on his head.

"What?! I just trashed that thing out! How did it come back just like that?!" Sonic shouted in disbelief.

"Did you honestly think I'd just make only one headgear, fink rat?" Fawful teased. "I HAVE FURY!"

"I have fury? What does that mean?" Luigi asked Tails.

"He's mad. It's just his bad grammar that's confusing." Tails answered.

"Oh."

"Bah! Now is when the talking stops! I do not have time to stop and smell foul roses such as you!" Fawful snarled. "One fell swoop is the way I will deal with you fink-rats!"

"Wait, don't tell me he's gonna-!" Mario gasped, realizing what he's about to do.

Fawful then shoots out more blasts everywhere around the Cruiser, causing it to shake violently.

"Eeeyah ha ha ha ha!" Fawful cackled as he flies away.

"Hey! Come back here, you coward!" Mario tries to reach him but he manages to escape.

Suddenly, the Cruiser made multiple explosions, which was panicking the heroes.

"Not good! The ship's gonna blow!" Sonic called out.

"We're too high up! We won't make it from up here!" Tails informed.

"Let's hope we don't die!" Luigi cried out, hoping everyone would live.

Eventually, the whole Cruiser blew up, sending everyone crashing down in different directions.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere, on an unknown landscape…**_

An unknown soldier was looking through some binoculars, seeing four different objects falling down like shooting stars.

"General Starshade! A massive explosion has been sighted!" the soldier called to his general.

"Confirmation! I need confirmation!" the general ordered. The soldier handed his binoculars to his general and as he looks through it, the soldier announces:

"General Starshade! Meteorites confirmed!"

Both of them saw a red, a green, a blue and a yellow meteorites leaving out a trail as they fall to land. The red and green ones were falling close to this unknown landscape, while the blue and yellow ones were falling further out. They watched astonished as the meteorites crashed down to land.

"Impact in Stardust Fields! Initiate recon!" the soldier informed. "Emergency! Emergency!"

* * *

Somewhere nearby, a silhouette of what appears to be a young teenage girl was also watching the four meteorites crashing down.

"Oh, my! That's something you don't see every day!" she said. "Especially here, at the Beanbean Kingdom…"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I decided to skip the photography part because I couldn't think of a good way to put it in my story.  
**

 **Oh boy... Our heroes had suffered a crash-landing in the Beanbean Kingdom! Will they be okay? And who was that mysterious girl? Find out in the next chapter! Please review.**


	4. Stardust Fields

**Here's the fourth chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Stardust Fields**

The Stardust Fields are the border region between the Beanbean Kingdom and the Mushroom Kingdom. The area is mostly in the Beanbean Kingdom, though a small portion of it, called the Beanbean Borderlands, is in the Mushroom Kingdom. This whole place is a purple field that contains barrels and fallen stars, and a perpetual night sky.

At the Beanbean Borderlands, we can see an unconscious Luigi lying down on the ground. Everything was quiet around him. Soon, he woke up and stands up.

"Uhhh… Where am I?" he groaned and looked around. Then, as he turned to his left, he gasps in shock: "Oh no! Big Bro!"

He saw Mario's body completely buried in the ground upside-down with only his legs sticking out. The young brother quickly rushes to him, grabbed hold of his legs and tries to pull him out. Eventually, Luigi manages to get Mario out, but he was flung into the air as Luigi fell on his back by the momentum. He got back on his feet only to find out that his brother was 'gone'.

"Uh, Mario? Where'd you go?" he walks to where Mario currently was and looks around.

Just then, Mario fell back, but that caused Luigi to get buried into the ground. Without noticing, Mario was now standing over Luigi's cap in the ground. Using his strength, Luigi tried to get up as he moved above a little bit, but went straight back down, leaving Mario confused.

Nevertheless, his confusion would soon wear off because in a second, he was lifted high up, causing him to jump off as Luigi got back up from the ground. Mario looked at his left and saw Luigi.

"Luigi! There you are!" Mario exclaimed. "Boy, I can't believe we actually survived from this crash-landing."

"Yeah, we were lucky." Luigi replied. "Say, are we in the Beanbean Kingdom? I can only see fallen stars and oil barrels everywhere."

"Not quite, Luigi. This might be the borderland separating both the Beanbean and Mushroom Kingdoms. At least that's what I think it is."

Luigi paused for a moment, until he finally realizes something: "Hey! Hold on a second! Where is Sonic and Tails?"

These words made both brothers gasp, realizing that Sonic and Tails were nowhere to be seen.

"Um, maybe they've landed somewhere else? Because I can't spot them anywhere around here." Mario guessed.

"I guess so. We should go look for them." Luigi said.

"Right. Let's move on."

"Wait… Do you hear that?"

"The K-Koopa Cruiser… We haven't finished…paying it off…" an unconscious Koopa nearby moaned slowly.

Mario and Luigi looked down at the edge and noticed more downed Koopas. This got the brothers worried and they went to them.

"Hey, you okay?" Mario asked one of them.

"F-Find Lord Bowser… Oh… Gack… Help us…" another Koopa coughed.

"Bow-Bowser fell… Urgh…on the other side… Ack…of the border…" the other one groaned.

"The other side of the border? I guess you were right, Mario." Luigi remarked.

"Hmm? What's that fort over there?" Mario spotted some sort of fort at the other side of a wooden bridge. They got closer to it and Mario gave a thought: "Who do you suppose live here?"

"I dunno. Probably some moles or something." Luigi guessed while shrugging.

"Well, whoever they are, let's hope they are friendly." Mario hoped as he and Luigi entered the mysterious fort.

Inside was a large room with a wallpaper showing the end of World 1-1 from the first _Super Mario Bros_ , as well as a decorative flagpole from the same game positioned in front of the wallpaper. In front of the brothers, there were two green turtles with black helmets and shells. One of them had a red small flag at the top of the helmet, while the other had a blue one. They were the ones called the Border Bros.

"Well, well! Talk about a nice surprise! Check it out, bro!" the Border Bro with the blue flag exclaimed. "It looks like the famous Mario Bros have arrived!"

"Wow, I never knew we were so popular outside the Mushroom Kingdom!" Mario said surprised to Luigi.

"Me neither, Bro!" Luigi replied.

"Man! That really brings back the memories, doesn't it? Good times… Good times." The Border Bro with the red flag said. "So what's up, brothers M? Are you two heading off on a journey together?"

"You bet! But first, we have to find our two friends before we start." Mario smiled.

"So… Do you think you could let us pass?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you guys know this is the border of the Mushroom Kingdom." The blue flag Bro said.

"That's right, it's the border, and since we're the border security, we can't let you in…" the red flag Bro started.

"Oh, come on!" Luigi pouted until he was cut off:

"…until you do some jumping worthy of the Mario name!" the red flag Bro finished.

"Oh… I guess that could work."

"The Border Jump is simple; you just have to jump over this border as we strategically move around the room. Once the border comes to you, just jump over it. If you mess up, you'll have to start over again. So, what do you say? Wanna play Border Jump?"

"Let's do this!" Mario responded, feeling ready than ever. "I may not be the best jumper of the Mushroom Kingdom, but I can totally jump over this border, right, Luigi?"

"I jump higher than you, Mario." Luigi reminded him. "But yeah! Time to have some fun!"

As the Border Bros took out their border and each other held its ends, Mario and Luigi readied their positions. Mario was at the left and Luigi was at the right. The Border Bros got between them extending the border, ready to begin the game.

As soon as the game started, the Border Bros moved the border drastically to the left, much to the Mario Bros' surprise. Luckily, Mario managed to jump over the border in time, so the Border Bros moved it to Luigi's direction and he jumps over it.

As the game keeps going, the decorative flagpole's flag was slowly rising up at the back. Once the flag reached the top of the flagpole, the game ended and the Border Bros congratulated the Mario Bros.

"Man! Very cool! That was some incredible jumping!" the red flag Bro exclaimed.

At the same time, the flagpole made a 500 score show up and fireworks were exploding in the wallpaper. The Border Bros put away the border and walks to the opposite way as well as the Mario Bros.

"That was kinda fun! Almost scared a bit, though." Luigi smiled.

"Yeah! I kinda want to do it again, but we have to find Sonic and Tails first." Mario added.

"Just beyond here is Beanbean Kingdom. You be extra careful when traveling there." The blue flag Bro told them.

"We will. See you later!" Mario waved goodbye to them along with Luigi as they turned around and began to leave the fortress. But just as they crossed the bridge on the other side, they were stopped by a voice:

"Hold up, Bros!"

They turned around to see the red flag Border Bro rushing to them. "Since we've been on duty, you two are the first people ever to cross our border. I mean, EVER!"

"Really?! That's a shocker!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Does this mean no one would come here for a long time? Boy, Beanbean Kingdom must be really deserted to everyone." Mario commented.

"We've gotta commemorate this occasion by giving you this!" the Border Bro hands Luigi a map of the kingdom. The map showed various different landscapes like a valley, a town, two distinct mountains, a castle in the middle, some woods to the west, an oasis to the east, a lagoon to the southeast, and a village located just southwest of here.

"Is this the map of the Beanbean Kingdom?" Luigi asked.

"Yep! As long as you have this map, you'll feel safer in foreign lands, right?" the two nodded in response. "Wish you luck!"

The Border Bro then returned to the fort and the brothers continued to search for their missing friends.

* * *

On their way, they came upon some spikes sticking out of the ground and some Fighter Flies. Soon, they arrived at the area where a huge cannon was placed next to a star-shaped gate on the floor. When the brothers approached the cannon, they saw two familiar feet on top of the hole.

"Hey, isn't that…?" Mario recognized those feet; they belong to Bowser! "It's Bowser! He's inside the cannon!"

Mario then attempted to flip Bowser over by stomping on him four times to fit him into the cannon, getting five coins in the process. Once Bowser was inside, the cannon turned over and Bowser's head popped out of the cannon.

"Hey! Mario! Great timing! I could use a hand here! I'm kind of…stuck." He grumbled.

"Well, you do look like a big ball stuck in a pipe." Mario said. This caused Luigi to snicker a little.

"Shut up!" Bowser roared. "Look, keep your diet jokes to yourself! They're not funny! Just get me out of here!"

Suddenly, a strange big green creature fell from the sky and landed on the other side of the gap.

"Nyeck nyeck nyeck!" he cackled with a big grin.

"Jeez! He looks so ugly!" Luigi whispered to Mario with a disgusted look on his face.

"I think I'm with you on that ugly part." Mario whispered back.

"Why, could it be that Bowser, the great Koopa King, has fallen into my cannon?! Nyeck! How amusing!" the creature said.

"WH-WHO DARES SPEAK TO ME SO?" Bowser roared furiously.

"Nyeck nyeck nyeeeck! I am Toldstar, the great and famed king of Stardust Fields!" the creature named Toldstar introduced himself. "I've heard tales of you, but you aren't very impressive in person! Nyeeeck nyeck nyeck!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE I'M STUCK IN A FREAKING CANNON, DOOFUS!" Bowser yelled. He struggles to get out of the cannon, but it didn't budge.

"Look, just let him out of the cannon and we'll take things smoothly. No arguments, no fighting. Is that okay?" Mario offered.

"Nyeck nyeck! If you want me to get him out of there, little people, you must pay in coins!" Toldstar requested. "I will set him free…for ALL of your coins! And I'll even keep this most embarrassing incident a secret!"

"Wh-What?! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Bowser cried.

"HEY! That's highway robbery!" Luigi growled.

"And just how can we trust you with this offer?" Mario asked in a sternly tone. "You don't seem very trustworthy to anyone."

"Don't worry yourself. I may be a joker, but I'm a man of my word." Toldstar said.

"Well, if you say so, then I'll give all of my coins to you." Mario replied.

"Wait, what?! What are you doing, Mario?!" Luigi was shocked that Mario was about to waste all of the money that they received before voyage.

"It's the only way, Luigi. We don't have that much of a choice." Mario told him. Luigi then sighs in defeat as Mario hands all of the 100 coins from his brown bag to Toldstar.

"So you'll give me all 100 of your coins?" Toldstar asked. Mario nodded and Toldstar takes the coins. He looked at the coins for a moment until he finally speaks: "Nyeck nyeck nyeeeck! Why, these are Mushroom Kingdom coins, aren't they? This is the BEANBEAN Kingdom! I suppose I'll have to calculate their value in the local currency!" he takes out his calculator and starts calculating the coins.

"Somehow, I feel like the answer is going to be a pain in the neck for us…" Luigi sweatdropped.

"Let's see… At today's exchange rate… 100 Mushroom coins…are worth 10 Beanbean coins!" Toldstar explained which made Mario and Luigi gasp in shock by the difference.

"SAY WHAT?!" they shouted out loud. How can a hundred coins would calculate down to a puny number of coins?

"Well, sorry, but for only 10 coins I can't guarantee this secret won't slip out! Nyeck nyeck! Yes, that means I'll need an additional 100 Beanbean coins! Go find them in Stardust Fields and bring them back to me! Then I'll help your Koopa King!"

Toldstar then stomps the ground, causing a bridge to show up at the bottom right corner.

"Welp, I guess the hunt begins then." Mario shrugged as he and Luigi left.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **What's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter! Please review.  
**


	5. The Charming Tourist Guide

**This is where things will get interesting!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Charming Tourist Guide**

Previously, Mario and Luigi had crash-landed in Stardust Fields and found no sight of Sonic and Tails. In order to free Bowser, who was stuck in a huge cannon, they have to pay Toldstar 100 Beanbean coins. Therefore, they went on ahead by following the trail after the bridge that Toldstar made it appear to find the coins.

They found several blocks holding Beanbean coins so they hit as many as they could. After that, they continued. That is, until Mario stepped on another star-shaped gate on the ground, and it shook.

"What the heck?!" Mario startled as he backs away a bit.

Both watched the star gate open up, revealing two men. One was on top of another and both wore Toad caps with star spots instead of circles. Their colors of clothing matched Mario and Luigi's.

"Sergeant Starshade! The shooting stars we just witnessed were an alien bombardment! Perhaps!" the red man reported. "In the name of the Starshade Bros, we will find the alien scum! They will rue the day!"

Then, his green brother took out a telescope. At the same time, Mario quickly jumped over Luigi's head as he moved past the brothers, causing the green one to flinch in surprise:

"General Starshade! Sir! I have confirmed the presence of a suspicious unknown entity! It is a vivid green color that pierces the eye!"

The red one took out his telescope and gazed at it before the Mario Bros moved past them again, causing the red one to flinch in surprise too:

"Hmm! Yes! Sighting confirmed! However, I see not green, but red! Urgent! Pursue additional visual contact immediately!"

The Starshade Bros took out their telescopes only to see the Mario Bros in front of them. Both brothers were facing each other in utter confusion as an awkward moment happened: the Starshade Bros moved left with the Mario Bros doing the same. The same thing happened when the Starshade Bros moved right. It was like a mirror. Then, it turned into a mimic play: the red Starshade Brother made a nod with Mario copying him, the same went for the headshake, a shocked expression, and a thinking pose.

This…awkward moment continued when the red Starshade Brother stretched his arms horizontally while his brother held him by his feet, and of course, Mario and Luigi copied them, as well as the red brother moving his arms up and down.

Then, the Starshade Bros did a Spin Jump, where they hover in the air by spinning together, and moved side to side. However, the Mario Bros was unable to copy that, but Mario accidentally did the Spin Jump himself and caused him to crash at the Starshade Bros and the three fell on the ground.

"Ow…" Mario groaned.

"Mario, you okay?" Luigi asked.

"I'm fine…" Mario answered, feeling a bit woozy.

"Oh! Incredible! It is none other than Mario from the Mushroom Kingdom!" the General, who was the red brother, confirmed as he and his brother stood up.

"Luigi sighting confirmed!" the Sergeant, who was the green one, added.

"Oh, they know us too?" Luigi was surprised.

"Sergeant Starshade! Change of mission objective! Obtain autographs, STAT!" the General called out.

"They're fans of us?" Mario was shocked.

"Um, we're sorry, but we don't have time for that." Luigi shook his head at the Starshade Bros. "You see…"

Then he and Mario told them about why they're here, Peach's stolen voice, Cackletta and Fawful.

"Hmm… I see…" the General understood before saluting. "Incredible! To think… Princess Peach's lovely voice in the hands of some vile enemy! Her voice must be recovered, no matter what it takes! Priority one, Sergeant Starshade! We must provide as much field support as we can!"

"Very well! We Starshade Bros will teach you the secrets of Bros Action!" the Sergeant saluted. "Master Mario! Master Luigi! Special Bros Action training shall commence immediately!"

They then took Mario and Luigi to the training grounds and taught them two Bros Action moves: the High Jump, where Luigi jumps on top of Mario so that they could reach higher places, and the Spin Jump from earlier, where Mario jumps on Luigi's shoulders and both spin their bodies to hover in the air and maneuver around. After the training, both brothers returned to the area they currently were in Stardust Fields.

"Hmm… Incredible! Master Mario! Master Luigi! You truly are super brothers! I salute you!" the General saluted.

"You have perfectly mastered the High Jump and Spin Jump!" the Sergeant said.

The General jumped back onto the Sergeant's head and said his parting words:

"Master Mario! Master Luigi! May your mission be successful! Good luck out there!"

"MOVE OUT!" both Sergeant and General Starshade saluted and the star gate opens up and they went inside.

"Okay, at least we got to learn new tricks but that moment at the beginning was…really weird." Luigi remarked.

"I know that. But look on the bright side, with these abilities we'll be able to reach places we couldn't reach before!" Mario smiled.

"Well, we still need to look for more Beanbean coins and find Sonic and Tails… Ah crud! I forgot to ask the Starshade Bros about them!"

"Oh well, maybe we'll meet them again if there's next time. After all, they did say they will help us get Peach's voice back."

"Let's hope so, let's get moving then!"

They nodded to each other as they proceed the search once again.

* * *

After a while, they finally collected 100 Beanbean coins and on their way back, they reached another part of the area where another star gate was placed on the floor. As Mario and Luigi walked by, General Starshade's voice called for them:

"MARIO AND LUIGI! SIRS!"

This caught the brother's attention as they went to the star gate. It opens up, revealing the General.

"This is an emotional reunion, sirs!" General Starshade said.

"By your leave, there is something we com-PLETELY forgot to mention to you earlier!" Sergeant Starshade added.

"Affirmative! You see, when you master a technique in the field, you can also use it in battle!"

"Since you have mastered the High Jump and Spin Jump, you can now use these techniques in battle!"

Another training for the Mario Bros has unfolded. This time, the Starshade Bros taught them the Splash Bros, where Mario first jumps on Luigi in leapfrog style with Luigi sending Mario in the air afterwards as he spin jumps and descends slowly towards Luigi before he finally grabs hold of Mario's legs and both finish it off with a slam at the enemy.

The other move they taught was the Bounce Bros, where Luigi first jumps on Mario's head and he sends Luigi back in the air with Mario moving forward a bit before jumping up to grab hold of Luigi's legs and they both finish it off with a slam. After that, the lesson is over and the Starshade Bros salute them.

"Thus we can officially confirm that these field techniques are indeed executable in battle!" Sergeant Starshade said.

"Proper planning and preparation will ensure your safety throughout your journey! We wish you luck!" General Starshade finished.

"Wait! Before you go! Have you both seen two anthropomorphic animals around here? One is a blue hedgehog and the other is a two-tailed yellow fox." Luigi asked them.

"Ah, yes! We saw them landing far away from here. They must be at Hoohoo Village, which is located southwest from here." General Starshade told them.

"We also saw a girl with green hair wandering around Stardust Fields. Is she one of your friends too?" Sergeant Starshade added.

"Oh, great! Wait… A girl with green hair?" Luigi got confused at the last sentence.

"Yep! We saw that she also accompanied your crash-landing and she's now hiding somewhere here." The Sergeant explained.

"Is that so? I can't wait to see who she is." Luigi smiled, thinking that he and his brother could get along with this girl, despite that he doesn't know her or hasn't even meet her yet.

"Well, thanks for telling us. At least we know that Sonic and Tails are okay." Mario smiled.

"We wish you luck, finding your friends!" the General saluted.

"MOVE OUT!" they left again.

"You know, I always wondered what's under that door." Luigi said.

"Things are better left unknown…for us, anyway. Come on! Let's go back to Toldstar and pay him those Beanbean coins." Mario demanded.

"…and also find that girl!" Luigi grinned at the last sentence.

" _Why do I get the feeling that Luigi will have fun with her? I hope he doesn't cause much trouble for her…_ " Mario thought before they moved back.

* * *

As they were making their way back to Toldstar, Mario and Luigi checked the Beanbean coins and began a conversation:

"Say, I can't really see the difference in those coins; they look exactly like the ones in the Mushroom Kingdom! How?" Luigi asked.

"I know, right? Also, how can Toldstar tell the difference?" Mario pondered.

"Maybe the people in the Beanbean Kingdom can see the difference and not us?" Luigi guessed.

"That's…kind of unfair if you ask me." Mario replied plainly.

Their chat finished as they finally confronted Toldstar once again. Bowser, of course, was still trapped in the cannon.

"Here are your Beanbean coins, Toldstar! Now release Bowser!" Mario demanded as he tosses the 100 Beanbean coins to Toldstar.

"Nyeck! It took you long enough! But well done! I'll just be taking those coins now!" Toldstar takes the coins for him.

"Finally! Let me outta here!" Bowser cried tears of joy.

" _Wow… That's actually the first time I've seen Bowser cry like that…_ " Mario said in his thoughts.

"Huh? You want out? You want me to help you?" Toldstar questioned, causing Mario and Bowser to flinch in confusion.

" _Uh oh… I did NOT like the sound of that!_ " Luigi said in his thoughts as he gulps nervously.

"WHO SAID I'D DO THAT?" Toldstar finished.

"WHAT?!" Mario shouted in anger.

" _Yep, I knew it!_ " Luigi thought while tilting his head on the ground with a sigh of annoyance.

"GRAGH! YOU WELCHER!" Bowser roared for his betrayal.

"You've gotta be kidding me! We paid you 100 coins you needed and NOW you're mocking us by forgetting what you said?! Not only that, YOU ALSO BROKE THE PROMISE!" Mario yelled.

"B-Bro! Please, calm down!" Luigi sweatdropped.

"NYECK NYECK NYECK!" Toldstar laughed and flies away with his little wings on his back. Mario and Luigi were surprised that Toldstar could fly with such tiny wings. "Nyeck nyeck! You're not in the Mushroom Kingdom anymore! OUTSIDERS BEGONE!"

Mario and Luigi stood in their battle stances as Toldstar throws spike balls at them, but they dodged them by jumping. After that, Mario and Luigi attacked Toldstar with their jumps, but they did little damage to him.

Because of that, the brothers decided to use their stronger moves instead: after dodging more spiked balls thrown by Toldstar, Mario kicks him on his gut while Luigi did a perfect Super Jump Punch to send Toldstar flying in the air, taking Luigi the opportunity to jump up and do his Green Missile attack at his gut.

"Nyeck! You both are nothing but despicable brats! It's time for ME to use my strongest attack!" Toldstar declared in anger. "Prepare for my ultra-iron spiked ball of doom!"

He suddenly took out a giant version of his spiked balls and threw at the brothers.

"This is not good!" Luigi cried out.

"Hey, Luigi! Our normal attacks aren't doing anything! We should do one of our Bros Attacks!" Mario called out.

"Great idea! But first… MOVE!" Luigi shouted as he and Mario moved out of the way to avoid the giant spiked ball.

"Alright, now it's our turn! Splash Bros!"

Mario and Luigi did their Splash Bros Attack at Toldstar to knock him out completely.

"Now that he's out of the way, how are we gonna get Bowser out of the cannon now?" Mario asked looking at Bowser still stuck in the cannon.

All of a sudden, a strange pink dust came towards Toldstar where it created some sort of yellow flower trampoline under him, and it flung him to the other side.

"What the-?" Mario flinched from what just happened.

"You, sir, have been gripping far too loudly for some time!" a female voice came in.

Mario and Luigi looked down from the platform they were standing on to see a teenage girl of around 16 walking towards the cannon with an angry look on her face. They watched her flipping the cannon horizontally.

"Eh?" the brothers flinched.

Then, she takes out a blowtorch and enflamed it.

"EH?" they flinched again.

She lights the cannon's fuse with the blowtorch, much to Mario and Luigi's shock:

"EEEEEEHHHHHH!?"

The girl backs off as the fuse starts to shrink, panicking Bowser.

"GRAAAAAAAARGH!" he screamed. "M-MARIO! Green 'Stache! You gotta get Princess Peach's voice back! It's all up to you!" he spoke his last words before he was launched out of the cannon, smashing through Toldstar, still unconscious, and both were sent flying until they were nowhere to be seen.

"Never once in my life I've heard Bowser saying those words to me…" Mario spoke.

"Aaaand that was a new record for furthest big guy cannon launching!" the girl cheered as she watched Bowser flying away with binoculars.

"Uh, what?" Luigi was confused.

The girl heard his voice, puts away her binoculars, and turned to the brothers. Her size was between Luigi's and Peach's, she had large light-brown eyes and an oval face. Her long hair was bright green with flows and curls. Her outfit was a pink crop top with a deep pink collar resembling round flower petals, a pink miniskirt, a red capris and red slip-on shoes with white bottoms reaching above her ankles. She was also donning a pink headband and a daisy hair clip on her head and a white belt with a round yellow buckle with a white flower silhouette printed in it. Even though she was a teenager, her face looked very young.

" _Is she the girl that the Starshade Bros told us about?_ " Luigi said in his thoughts.

"Forgive me for you having to witness all of this! But you boys wanted to get him out of that cannon, right?" she spoke to them while putting her hands on her hips. While she was angry before, her look shifted to a sweet and smiley one.

"Well, yeah, I guess you did help us." Mario replied. "But…who are you?"

"Oh whoops! Silly me!" the girl giggled at the last sentence. "My name is Flora, the tourist guide of the Beanbean Kingdom! If you get lost, no need to tear! With a tour guide at your side, you have nothing to fear!" the girl named Flora winked. "May I know who you are, boys?"

"I'm Mario and he's my brother, Luigi." Mario introduced himself and Luigi.

"Wait, you mean… The Famous Mario and Luigi, defenders of the Mushroom Kingdom?!" Flora exclaimed in surprise as her eyes widen.

"Um, yep, that's us."

"Oh my gosh! I'm you guys' biggest fan! I've heard stories of you, but I never got to meet you in person!" Flora squealed, making the Mario Bros sweatdrop. "It's okay; I know you guys don't have time for autographs. Now tell me! What brings you two to the Beanbean Kingdom?" she asked.

The brothers then told Flora the same thing they told to the Starshade Brothers. After the explanation, Flora speaks:

"Oh! I see! I see! A witch named Cackletta and an evil genius named Fawful stole the princess' voice? Sounds like this story would make someone's hair curl!"

"You tell that for the Toads…" Luigi replied.

"So, Mario Brothers, are you going somewhere? If you need directions, just tell me!" Flora asked.

"Yes, we're going to Hoohoo Village so that we could reunite with our two friends that landed there." Mario answered.

"Hoohoo Village? That's the closest area of Stardust Fields! All you have to do is to head down that cave over there and pronto! You'll be in Hoohoo Village in no time!" Flora pointed.

"Okay, thanks Flora!" Mario thanked and he and Luigi starts to leave until Flora stopped them:

"Wait! May I go with you? You never know if you guys get lost, and the Beanbean Kingdom is a huge place! Believe me, I also possess my own strengths! Like that yellow flower trampoline I just bloomed with my magic dust." Flora said.

"Oh! So that flower trampoline was your doing?" Mario asked.

"Yes! This pink magic dust I have is my main weapon; it allows me to make any kind of plant to grow, including making flowers bloom!" Flora explained as she shows them a small pile of pink dust on her palm.

"Very surprising for a tourist guide to have a weapon of some sorts. All right, then! If you say so, you can go with us!"

"Really?! Thank you!" Flora exclaimed. " _Oh my! I can't believe I'm actually going with the Mario Brothers on an adventure! This is so exciting!_ " she thought. "Okay, come on, guys! To the cave!"

Flora then directed Mario and Luigi to the cave up ahead.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **And here we have the introduction of the female character in my Superstar Saga story! Remember back at the first chapter? The fifth member of the main party will always be a female OC, who will play an important role in the story. In this case, we have Flora. She's a charming and cheerful tourist guide of the Beanbean Kingdom who loves to help and give directions to anyone. Her main 'weapon' is her pink magic dust that makes any kind of plant to grow. As the story progresses, she will become much more important.  
**

 **The next chapter will show the heroes reuniting again at Hoohoo Village! See you soon! Please review.**


	6. Hoohoo Village

**Six chapter done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Hoohoo Village**

Previously, Mario and Luigi battled against Toldstar, who just betrayed Bowser, and met a tourist guide named Flora. She then takes the Mario Bros to a nearby cave that would lead them to Hoohoo Village, where Sonic and Tails were.

After making out of the cave, Mario, Luigi and Flora finally found daylight outside between two waterfalls. The Mario Brothers covered their eyes from the sunlight, since they were in Stardust Fields for a long time and it was dark, so they haven't seen anything bright ever since.

"Geez! Too bright!" Luigi cried out.

"Oopsie! I guess you both have been in Stardust Fields for some time, so your eyes aren't used to sunlight at this moment!" Flora said in a playful tone.

"At least we have daylight, and we also hope we don't have to stick around to any junk places anymore." Mario stated.

"Easy for you to say, Bro." Luigi groaned.

"Woo! A new sunny day and a sunny adventure!" Flora lifted her hands in the air excitedly for her first adventure with the Mario Bros.

However, as soon as they crossed the wooden bridge, some anonymous soldiers stopped them.

"YOU FIENDS!" one of the soldiers yelled and forced the trio to backtrack to the waterfall entrance as the soldiers surrounded them.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Mario cried out.

"We… We've found you at last! You scum! What have you done with Prince Peasley?!" the soldier in the front demanded an answer to the Mario Bros.

"Yes! There is no mistake! YOU kidnapped Prince Peasley!" the soldier on the right said, with Luigi shaking his head.

"We have witnesses! Now confess, villains!" the soldier on the left demanded, with Mario shaking his head.

"How rude of you!" Flora stepped in. "Don't you guys know who they are?! They're Mario and Luigi! The defenders of the Mushroom Kingdom! And I'm just a tourist guide!"

"What's that? You say they're Mario and Luigi?" the soldier in the front questioned. However, the soldier on the right didn't take it too seriously:

"Lies! Bald-face lies! The superstars of the Mushroom Kingdom would never come here!"

"Listen here! You lot are wasting your breath on them!" Flora growled. "Either you need glasses or you are all idiots. Take a closer look at them; do they look like people who wears odd helmets and speak of mustard and fink-rats?"

" _Mustard and fink—Uuuuuugh!_ " both brothers thought.

"Uh…" the soldiers realized that Flora was right; the Mario Bros look nothing like what the soldiers have described at all.

"If it makes you feel any better, we've came here chasing a witch called Cackletta who stole Princess Peach's voice." Mario informed them.

"And it may not look like much, but the Mario Brothers are really, really tough!" Flora grinned. "If you dare to pick a fight with them, you won't even last 10 seconds!"

The soldiers gulped nervously and the one in the front apologizes to the brothers:

"…Oh, dear. Oh, my! Ohhh, BOY! Pardon us, sirs! SO sorry!"

"It's okay. Misunderstandings are very common among people." Mario smiled. "Did something wrong happen?"

"Yeah, see, our kingdom's Prince Peasley was kidnapped by something… Or so recent reports out of Hoohoo Village claim. We have been looking for any sign of the perpetrator."

"If you come across anything, please let us know." The soldier on the right requested.

"Reopen the investigation!" the soldier in the front declared as he and the other soldiers left.

"That was a close one!" Luigi sighed in relief. "If it wasn't for Flora, I and Big Bro would've been arrested by mistake!"

"You guys don't have to thank me for that! I just wanted to get you out of this situation!" Flora chirped.

"Still, you did help us once again, Flora." Mario smiled at her. "But how did you know that it was Fawful who kidnapped the prince?"

"I saw this kidnapping before I left to Stardust Fields." Flora explained. "Anyways, we should head to the village and ask the villagers to get some information."

The brothers nodded and they walked on the bridge and gained access to the village, where cactus-like people called Hoohooligans live and there were many caves and passageways linking different places in the village. They talked to some Hoohooligans and the information they got was that they saw the kidnapper at the base of Hoohoo Mountain and a hedgehog and a fox just north of where they were standing. The brothers guessed they were talking about Sonic and Tails and went on.

* * *

The trio went west until they reached a split in the path, followed by two staircases: one high and one low. The trio took the high one first and eventually found a cave up ahead. Once they exited the cave, they were in an area with a long log bridge built next to a waterfall. At the other side of the bridge, they saw familiar faces!

"Bro! We've found them!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Hey! Sonic! Tails!" Mario called for them.

Sonic and Tails heard Mario's call and turned to the other side of the bridge to see them, and a smile showed up in their faces.

"Look, Sonic! There's Mario and Luigi!" Tails pointed at them.

They both rushed to the brothers happily.

"Mario! Luigi! We were quite worried about you!" Sonic said.

"We were worried too, but we knew you would be fine." Mario made a nod.

"Oh! So those guys are your friends? I never knew they would look like that!" Flora came in to take a closer look at Sonic and Tails, leaving them confused.

"Uh, who are you?" Sonic asked.

"I'm Flora, the Beanbean Kingdom's tourist guide." Flora answered.

"I'm Tails and he's my friend Sonic. Pleasure to meet you, Flora." Tails introduced.

"So, what happened to you both once you crash-landed here?" Mario asked.

"Well, we landed on the area where it leads to a tall mountain southwest of here. And… Getting into that village wasn't an easy task for us…" Tails explained and rolled his eyes at the last sentence.

"Let me guess, some soldiers mistook you for a kidnapper of a prince, didn't they?" Luigi guessed.

"How in the world did you get a lucky guess like that?" Sonic was surprised. "Anyway, yes, they accused us for kidnapping a prince. I think his name was Peasley or something? But moving on, I suddenly became angry and beated the living snot out of them."

"Wow! I think you reasoned with them in an aggressive way, then." Flora commented.

"Yup, couldn't help it." Sonic shrugged. "Wait, does that mean you guys stumbled upon those soldiers too?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Thankfully, Flora helped us to reason with them pacifically." Mario said.

"Well, we're all together now." Tails said. "So, where are you guys going?"

"To Hoohoo Mountain, where Fawful might possibly be located according to the villagers." Flora responded.

"Alright! Off to adventure!" Sonic exclaimed.

The now team of five exited the area and back into the cave. Once they got out, they took the bottom stairs now and moved on. Eventually, they reached the base of Hoohoo Mountain where they found Fawful tormenting a soldier.

"There he is!" Sonic stated.

"G-Give back Prince Peasley!" the soldier shrieked.

Fawful then shoots a green energy ball at the soldier, but luckily, he jumped away from it and ran off, leaving Fawful cackling.

"Hey! YOU!" Sonic called out.

Fawful hears his voice and turns around to see the group of five.

"Nnrrgh-GACK!" he growled, still showing his grin. "Y-You again! You are the group of fink-rats that swooped in with the Bowser that I hate!"

"We know you were the one who kidnapped Prince Peasley! Now where is he?!" Mario hissed.

"Hmph! HMPH, I say to you! While I was busy with Peasley, you have been catching me! I HAVE FURY!"

" _Now I'm getting tired of his bad grammar… Also, having that grin on his face just creeps me out!_ " Sonic thought.

"But Cackletta has already begun smearing the butter of her next tasty plan over Beanbean Castle!" Fawful continued.

"Ew! That's gross!" Flora gagged. "Using food metaphors is disgusting, you know!"

Fawful just ignored her and spoke:

"Since you five cannot make it in time, I say to you that it is better never than late… SO HERE IS YOUR HALTING PLACE!"

Fawful takes off into the sky, and a giant statue fell down from nowhere, blocking the heroes' passage.

"HEY!" Sonic shouted.

"I HAVE FURY!" Fawful laughed evilly. "Since you will not be shattering this stone, I laugh at you trying to climb down this mountain!" he then takes off.

"No! Get back here!" Mario called out, but Fawful was already gone.

"God dang it! Our passage is blocked now!" Sonic cursed.

"At least he blocked the path leading to Beanbean Castle." Flora remarked.

"How are we going to break this statue now?" Luigi asked.

"Hmm… How about with hammers? There are two villagers named Sledge and Mallet, the Hammerhead Brothers, which are blacksmiths who forge hammers." Flora explained. "I can take you all to their house."

The four friends nodded and Flora led them to the Hammerhead Brothers' house, where they saw a group of Hoohooligans doing some work outside the house. They told them that the bridge was out, so they're repairing it.

* * *

After that, they went inside the house. Inside they saw a pair of brothers with their faces shaped like a hammer as well as the small golden hammer on their heads. Their colors of clothing once again matched Mario and Luigi's. They were standing between an anvil with a stone on top of it.

"Th-This is the last stone! Now we show the true spirit of the Hammerhead Bros!" the red one named Sledge said.

"This stone's our last shot!" the green one named Mallet said.

To the group's surprise, they saw Sledge and Mallet hover in the air and use their own heads to hammer the stone like if they were actually hammers. Once the stone was shattered to pieces, they stopped.

"Haah… Hufff… Hoorf…" Sledge panted. "This…stone…just…ain't…gonna…do…it… We can't make Hammers no more…"

"Did you just say Hammers?" Luigi asked.

Hearing his voice, Mallet turns around and saw the group of five standing at the entrance.

"Muh?! What do you all think you're starin' at?" he questioned.

"Errm… Sorry about that." Tails apologized.

"You guys said you can make Hammers, right?" Sonic asked. "Could you make one?"

Sledge noticed the two familiar mustachioed guys in front of Sonic, Tails and Flora, then it hit him:

"Hey! I know these two dudes! They're Mario and Luigi from the Mushroom Kingdom! The Jump and Hammer Kings!"

"Wow! You two are really popular!" Sonic smiled at the Mario Bros.

"You bet! Even Flora is a big fan of us!" Mario smiled back.

"Yeah! You're so right, Sledge! I remember these guys!" Mallet said happily. "Why are a couple of celebrities like you bummin' around this place lookin' for a Hammer?"

Mario and Luigi were about to say something until Sledge interrupted them:

"Oh! Hey… Look, you don't have to tell us. We fully understand…"

"You do?" Mario asked.

"Mmhm. Our lips are completely sealed… We'll just make what you need. We're professionals, after all."

"…That's right. Pros all the way." Mallet added. "…But the thing is, in order to make Hammers, we need Hoohoo Blocks from the mountaintop. And since Blablanadon suddenly stopped comin' down here, we can't get up to the summit!"

"Hoohoo Blocks are hard stones. Hammers made from those things can break anything!" Sledge said. "We want to climb the mountain to get more Hoohoo Blocks, but we can't jump well enough to do it!"

"You can't, but we can!" Mario grinned as he and Luigi jumped to demonstrate them.

"Huh? Oh yeah! What was I thinkin'? You guys are jumpin' pros, ain't you?" Mallet grinned back.

"If you'd like, we'll gladly head to the top of the mountain and get the Hoohoo Blocks for you!" Mario said. "In fact, the mountain peak is where we're heading right now."

"That would REALLY hook us up! If you get us some Hoohoo Blocks, we'll make you a special Hammer!" Mallet said with joy.

"You scratch our backs, Bros, and we'll scratch yours!" Sledge finished.

"Okay! Let's move, team!" Mario announced as they left the Hammerhead Bros' house and heading to Hoohoo Mountain.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Now with the complete team, our heroes set off to Hoohoo Mountain! See you in the next chapter! Please review.  
**


	7. Climbing Hoohoo Mountain

**Finally done with the next chapter! This one has a lot of interesting things!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Climbing Hoohoo Mountain**

Upon exiting the Hammerhead Bros' house, the group of five found out that the bridge leading to the mountains was now repaired, so they proceeded to the left to reach Hoohoo Mountain.

The Hoohoo Mountain is a tall rocky range of mounts located out of the village's limit, and it's still a very dangerous place today. It is said that an ancient civilization inhabited those mountains, which are the Hoohooligans' ancestors. There were Hooroglyphs inscribed on the rock walls at certain points of the mountain, Hoohooros, a type of weapon, and watering holes. At the very summit lives a talking pterosaur named Blablanadon.

At the very base of the mountain, small green bean-like enemies called Beanies already confronted the heroes. After that, they proceeded to the Hoohoo Mountain Trail just east of here. There was a tornado in which they could use as an impulse to get them to the other side faster, and on another part, there was a strange Hoohoo-like flaming statue inside a chasm.

With that, they had to head to one of the watering hole at the platform above and let Mario drink a lot of this water until he becomes bloated and heavy, more known as Pump Mario. Once in this form, they make it back to the Fire Statue and Luigi does a High Jump on Pump Mario to cause him to flatten and spit all of the water at once before reverting to normal.

Eventually, the Fire Statue douses, and a mask carved on the wall spits and blows out a whirlwind and they use it again as an impulse.

Almost at the midway, there were Dry Bones patrolling the area and another Fire Statue must be doused to progress. They did the same thing and moved on.

* * *

Now at the midway, they encounter a strange golden statue at the middle; that was a Hoohooros. As the heroes approached it, it spoke:

"Ah. Travelers. I am Hoohooros. The ancient weapon of the Hoohoo civilization. Beyond this point, the path grows even crueler. You must prove yourselves up to the challenge… You must catch 10 Hoohoo Spirits within 30 seconds! But do not fall off the ledges, or you will immediately fail."

They completed this challenge with ease without falling off the ledges. They returned to Hoohooros and he said to them:

"…Now for your next challenge. YOU MUST DEFEAT ME!"

Suddenly, Hoohooros becomes gray and attacks, much to the heroes' surprise. Hoohooros shoots a purple laser from his mouth and it travels in an arch passing by each hero. Luckily, all of them dodged the laser. Sonic then does a Homing Attack at Hoohooros followed by Tails attacking it with his tails and Flora summoning a giant bulb with her magic dust and made the bulb spray out damaging pollen.

After receiving these attacks, Hoohooros goes under one of the four pillars. Sonic tried to break the pillar it was hiding in, but that only caused him to get sent backwards and landing on the ground hard.

"Ugh!" he groaned.

"That statue attacks us if we try to ambush it!" Flora realized.

"Then we should aim for the pillars instead!" Tails suggested.

They alongside Mario and Luigi broke one of the pillars to see if Hoohooros would come back and attack them again. However, it went straight to another pillar instead.

"Oh, come on!" Sonic grumbled.

Even if they destroyed the other pillar, Hoohooros still didn't come out of the ground.

"If only we had drilling moves, then we could force it out of the ground." Mario said.

"Drilling moves coming at you!" suddenly, a voice was heard from up above and a red trail plummets to the ground and buries itself, ending it with a familiar red echidna uppercutting Hoohooros out of the ground.

"Hey! It's Knuckles!" Tails exclaimed.

"Took you long enough for you guys to come here at the Beanbean Kingdom, huh?" Knuckles smirked.

"We can talk more later, because we have a statue to take care of!" Sonic warned.

"No need to, the Mario Bros are handling this. Look." Flora pointed at the brothers.

"Luigi! Now that the statue is down, it's our chance to take it out!" Mario said.

"Right! Let's try the Bounce Bros!" Luigi replied.

Mario and Luigi did their Bounce Bros attack to defeat Hoohooros for good. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were impressed at this move.

"Wow! Impressive." Knuckles praised.

"I know, right? That's why they're called the Super Mario Brothers!" Flora exclaimed.

After its defeat, Hoohooros stands up and speaks its last words:

"You have passed this test, too! Now you must face the test of reaching the summit!"

Eventually, the odd symbols on the rocky pillars ahead lit up and a short ledge popped out of the wall, gaining access to the upper part.

"You know, we wouldn't have passed this challenge if it wasn't for Knuckles." Mario grinned.

"Yeah! Thanks for the help, Knuckles!" Luigi thanked.

"No problem!" Knuckles replied.

"Say, Mario, Luigi, where did you learn those moves?" Sonic asked.

"We learned them back at Stardust Fields by the Starshade Bros." Mario explained. "It's also the place where we landed and met Flora."

"Flora?" Knuckles questioned.

"That's me. I'm the tourist guide of the Beanbean Kingdom." Flora said. "Your name is Knuckles, right? What brings you in the Beanbean Kingdom, hmm?"

"I just came here to relax. I plus Sonic's other friends came here for a vacation, but now that I heard there's a threat here, now it just became worse." Knuckles explained, rolling his eyes at the last sentence.

" _Sheesh, this is now reminding me back what happened on my vacation in Delfino Island all over again…_ " Mario thought while tilting his head on the ground.

"I see. Well, it's nice to meet you." Flora replied.

"For you as well. So, why are you guys here at Hoohoo Mountain?" Knuckles asked.

"We're here to gather Hoohoo Blocks so that the Hammerhead Bros could make hammers for us. Think you could lend us a hand, Knuckles? We never know what might be waiting for us up ahead." Mario answered.

"Gathering Hoohoo Blocks to make a sturdy weapon? Sure! I'll be glad to tag along! Just like old times!" Knuckles grinned.

"Great!" Sonic grinned. "Alright, let's keep moving!"

* * *

After some more puzzles involving the use of Pump Mario, riding tornados and battling more enemies like Rexes, Dry Bones and Beanies, the group of six reached the summit, where they found a telescope showing the full lookout of the Kingdom and they could also see Peach's castle at the distance on the other side as well as Stardust Fields separating the Kingdoms, suggesting that the Beanbean Kingdom wasn't too far away from the Mushroom Kingdom besides Vibe Island and Yoshi's Island.

They noticed that the center of the summit had the Hoohoo Blocks that they needed, but they were all guarded by Blablanadon, who was currently sleeping on top of a weird white egg.

"Are those the Hoohoo Blocks?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes, but shh! We don't want to wake up Blablanadon, right?" Flora whispered.

" _Blablanadon? Who the heck came up with that name for a pterodactyl?_ " Knuckles thought.

"Look, let's just get the stones and leave quietly, okay?"

The boys nodded to her and they silently picked up as many Hoohoo Blocks as they could.

"That'll be enough. Let's get out." Sonic said in a quiet voice.

However, Luigi's nose was tickling so much by the dust that he had to sneeze:

"ACHOO!"

Everyone flinched in surprise hearing Luigi's sneeze and that caused Knuckles to drop one of the Hoohoo Blocks he was carrying, waking up Blablanadon.

"FOOOOOOLS!" he cried as he flies up.

" _Luigi, you idiot!_ " Sonic thought angrily.

"What're you dropping that for? That's a really rare stone! It's called a Hoohoo Block!" Blablanadon argued.

"We know that…" Knuckles replied.

"Oh yeah? I'll tell you, anyone who tries to drop a Hoohoo Block down the mountain is a thief in my book!"

"It's not like I wanted to drop it in the first place!" Knuckles retorted as Blablanadon lands back on the egg.

"Blablanadon, listen, the villagers in Hoohoo Village are worried sick about you. You shouldn't let them down!" Mario told him.

"…Whuzzat? The townsfolk are all worried about me? Really? But I didn't mean to make them worry!" Blablanadon said in regret.

"Then why are you here?" Luigi asked.

"See, what happened is this: I saw Prince Peasley and followed him up here…" Blablanadon explained. "And then I saw that this huge egg had appeared! I was shocked! I was speechless! Which is rare!"

"Normal eggs being left behind is normal, but you're saying that huge eggs being left behind is surprising?" Tails asked confused.

"And also, I think you're being kind of rude by leaving your dear villagers alone just because of something rare." Flora stated.

"So anyway, I've just been here keeping this poor egg warm ever since! Yup, that's the deal." Blablanadon said. "I think something will hatch out of it pretty soon! That's what happens with eggs!"

" _Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?_ " Flora thought worriedly.

Eventually, something from inside the egg began to rumble.

"Whoa! What's that?" Knuckles was shocked.

"Oh! It's here! It's time!" Blablanadon exclaimed in surprise. "Oh, wow! It's about to hatch! I can't take the suspense!"

"You're very excited, aren't you?" Sonic sweatdropped.

As Blablanadon flies off the egg, it explodes, revealing a frightening dragon!

"GOO-GWAAAA!" the dragon, called Dragohoho, roared out, startling the heroes.

"What the hell?!" Sonic said shocked.

The heroes were so shocked by that, it caused them to drop all of their Hoohoo Blocks they were carrying, and they rolled into the river and down the waterfall. Luckily, the Blocks fell inside the chimney of someone's house, but from who?

"Ack! Well, THAT'S a shock! Talk about one crazy egg!" Blablanadon exclaimed.

Then, Dragohoho turns at Blablanadon and spits out a Hoohoo Block right at him!

"Blablanadon! NO!" Flora cried out as she and the others watched Blablanadon fly far away at the mountains next to the Mushroom Kingdom at the distance.

"GOO-GWAAAA!" Dragohoho roared at the heroes.

"Not cool, man! Let's take him out!" Sonic demanded while glaring at Dragohoho.

"I'm on it!" Knuckles cracked his…well, knuckles and does a strong punch at Dragohoho.

But this made Dragohoho mad and he spits out Hoohoo Blocks at Knuckles.

"Uh oh!" he flinched.

"Look out!" Flora quickly got in front of Knuckles and uses her magic dust to create a large leaf to block the Hoohoo Blocks.

"That was close! Thanks, Flora." Knuckles thanked.

"No problem." Flora replied.

Then, Dragohoho spits out a huge wide Hoohoo Block in front of him. The heroes were confused why he planted a block there until they realize it was a platform to close-up attacks. Dragohoho fired more blocks that were much closer now, which gave the heroes a harder time to dodge. Worse, one of the blocks actually hit Knuckles on the head.

"That's it! I'm getting rid of that block!" he said angrily as he punches the block and it broke apart.

"Now it's our turn!" Sonic stated as he curls into a ball and Home Attacks Dragohoho.

It follows up by Tails' arm cannon blast, Flora's Rose Thorn Swarm, where she attacks by sending a swarm of Rose Thorns created by her magic dust, and Mario and Luigi's Bounce Bros attack to finish Dragohoho at last.

Eventually, Dragohoho flies to the spot where the egg was, and he suddenly began to glow. The heroes watched astonished as the dragon shifts into a shorter human figure. The glow faded, revealing a short young man with blonde hair arranged in locks-style, green skin and wearing a white prince charm-like outfit with a white cape with a red bottom. The man jumps up and lands at the side of the heroes.

"Heh heh heh!" he chuckled as he swung his hair and the screen goes white. "Cheers to your mustaches, furries and beauty!"

"Um…who are you?" Tails asked confused, until Blablanadon came back in good shape.

"Th-this is incredibly dazzling man is none other than Prince Peasley! What happened to you?!" he cried out.

"Heh heh heh!" Peasley chuckles again as he swung his hair and the screen went white again. "Well! I suppose you could call it a bit of an accident. As I was investigating events throughout the country for this top secret mission I'm on… I suddenly encountered Cackletta and her vile underling, Fawful, here on this mountain… But by the time I realized who the fiends were, it was too late… They transformed me into THAT and shut me inside the egg." He swings his hair again with the screen turning white after those words.

"I suppose we should give Blablanadon credit for that…" Tails admitted.

"Yeah, no doubt about it." Sonic made a nod.

Mario then steps in and tells Peasley:

"Peasley, we're all here because something bad happened. Princess Peach's voice was stolen by Cackletta, and she's probably using it for something not good."

"Is that so? Princess Peach's voice has been stolen?" Peasley replied.

Then, a cyan board shaped like a bean with wings flew down next to Peasley. "Heh heh heh… I wouldn't worry about Princess Peach. I'm quite sure she'll be fine."

"How'd you know that?" Mario asked.

"You'll see soon." Peasley responded as he jumps on the flying board. "At any rate, we should chase after Cackletta! I want you to visit Queen Bean in Beanbean Castle once you climb down the mountain. It may be that Cackletta's next target is in Beanbean Castle! I'd bet my life on it!" he then took out a yellow and golden rose. "Oh! Heh heh heh… Here's a gift from me. Autographed, of course!"

He then tosses the rose to Flora. "Heh heh heh… Yes, since I can see you have a good taste for flowers, I think a rose matches your beauty perfectly!"

"Uh… Thank you, but I don't really need it!" Flora blushed.

"If you show that rose at Beanbean Castle, they'll permit you to enter!" Peasley told them as he once again swings his hair and the screen goes white. "And with that, I must get back to my mission! May we meet again!"

He flies off while passing by Luigi, which oddly caused him to spin. Did he bump on him on the way? Flora looks at the rose; she'll admit the flower was beautiful, but roses aren't really her style.

"Here." She hands the rose to Luigi, who widened his eyes. "I appreciate the Prince giving it to me, but I think it's better if you hold it. Your green matches well anyway. And besides, roses don't really match me anyways."

"Eh… S-Sure, I'll hold it for you." Luigi sweatdropped and blushed a little at the same time as he takes the rose and placed it into his pocket.

" _D-Did he just blush at me?_ " Flora thought, as she listened to a strong heartbeat in her chest.

"Well, how about we head back?" Sonic said.

* * *

 _ **Soon…**_

Blablanadon brought the group of six back at Hoohoo Village, and he lands on his nest.

"Now that I think about it, aren't we supposed to bring a Hoohoo Block to the Hammerhead Bros?" Sonic mentioned.

"Yeah, but Dragohoho caused us to go in shock and we all accidently dropped all of the blocks we were carrying. That could be a problem." Knuckles said.

"Actually, the river at the top of the mountain leads to a waterfall that follows its current to here at Hoohoo Village! So they must of have landed here somewhere." Flora explained.

"So, does this mean that the Hoohoo Blocks could of have fallen inside the Hammerhead Bros' house? Now that has to be a coincidence." Tails pondered.

"Well, we should go inside their house and see." Mario said.

The group nodded and went inside the Hammerhead Bros' house. Surprising enough, there were actually Hoohoo Blocks piled on the anvil!

"Hmph! Boy, did YOU all arrive at exactly the right time!" Sledge said. "Just now some Hoohoo Blocks fell down in the waterfall!"

"Wow… You were right, Tails!" Sonic was surprised, but not as much as Tails.

"Check it out: We'll use them to make you the ultimate Hammer!" Mallet said.

"About time!" Mario smiled.

They watched both brothers hammer the blocks with their hammer-shaped heads. Soon, the result were two hammers with a wooden handle and real iron heads. They did look sturdy.

"Hoo! Hoo! Hooo… Man, it feels so GREAT to be makin' Hammers again after such a long break!" Sledge gave a sigh of victory and relief.

"In fact, it feels so darn great that we went ahead and made you guys TWO HAMMERS!" Mallet exclaimed.

"Look at that craftsmanship! POW! Now you're playin' with power!"

"Nintendo Power!" Flora finished the famous catchphrase.

"And I thought I was the only one who got the reference!" Mario exclaimed.

"Yeah! You got that right! These bad boys are now all yours!" Mallet smiled.

With that, Mario and Luigi walked to the anvil and took the hammers.

"Boy, they sure look pretty strong enough!" Luigi commented.

"I agree! Maybe they're strong enough to break that statue that Fawful just dropped back then!" Mario stated.

"Well, try whackin' all kinds of stuff with those Hammers. One manly whack breaks the hardest rocks!" Sledge said.

"Good luck, y'all!" Mallet waved.

"Bye!" the group waved back as they left the house.

Once they were out, the group made all the way back to the spot blocked by the statue and Mario uses his hammer to destroy it in a single whack, leaving the rest astonished.

"Wow! That hammer is really strong than I expected!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Good thing about that! Now we should be able to head to Beanbean Castle!" Mario replied.

"Okay, then! Next stop, BEANBEAN CASTLE!" Flora shouted in happiness as they followed the newly opened path.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **When I first looked at Hoohoo Mountain, not only did it looked similar to Mount Crenel from _Minish Cap_ , but it also reminded me a bit of Red Mountain from _Sonic Adventure_ , so that's why I chose Knuckles to appear in here. This will be the way how I'm going to introduce the other Sonic characters in my story; they'll be in different locations of the Beanbean Kingdom. However, sometimes there's going to be more than just one character in a location, and there won't be any more new Sonic characters once I reach the middle of the story.  
**

 **Because I found that thing with Luigi x Peasley too weird and because I also dislike Yaoi couples, I decided to change it for Flora. After all, it makes much more sense, right? After all, Luigi does mention in _The Thousand Year Door_ that he fell in love with a girl named Princess Eclair of the Waffle Kingdom and none of those were mentioned in the whole franchise. **

**And finally, I found that part when Sledge made a reference to the old Nintendo commercials quite funny, so I decided to complete that catchphrase for fun! :)**

 **And now they're off to Beanbean Castle! See you in the next chapter! Please review.**


	8. Beanbean Castle

**This chapter took quite a while, but I finally managed to finish it!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Beanbean Castle**

After taking down the statue blocking the path to Beanbean Castle, the group of six ventured on, with Mario and Luigi using their new Hammers to break the rocks on the path, until one of them led them to the entrance of a cave.

Inside, they find an old Beanish man sitting on a rocking chair and a Beanish dog at his side.

"Whoa there, pards! It's been a Goomba's age since we had any strangers in these parts!" the old man saluted them. "Now listen, fellers: if you want to ride in them rusty old carts, I won't go a-stoppin' you. But I'd advise watchin' out fer trouble. Yep. No one knows where them rails lead… If you spot danger, just shine your light at it!"

"Geez, do you really have to speak that much?" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"…Oh, mercy! There I go again! I'm always borin' folks to tears with stuff like this…" the old man face palmed. He cleans his throat before asking: "So, erm… Tell me, you all… Care to ride in the carts?"

The heroes have to accept it since the rail up ahead would probably lead them to Beanbean Castle Town, and, it was the only way anyways. So they hopped on each of the six available carts and they started to move by themselves, following the rail.

During the ride, Mario, Sonic and Knuckles were holding flashlights to illuminate what's in front of Luigi, Tails and Flora respectively. There were batteries for the ones holding the flashlights to grab, gemstones, and of course enemies: Stalamps and Miner Boos.

Successfully completing this minigame, the heroes reached the other side of the cave, hopped out of their mine carts and went into the light.

* * *

Following the path up the waterfall, the heroes finally reach the Beanbean Outskirts leading to Beanbean Castle Town. They are a vast, grassy, slightly hilly plain, and connects many of the various landmarks in the whole Kingdom. They also seem to include various rivers, although they are likely to be canals built by the kingdom's people.

There were of course, more enemies patrolling the area, mainly Sharpeas, who could only be defeated by Mario and Luigi's Hammers, and Parabeanies, who could only be defeated by airbone attacks. They followed south, until they spot a sign on the wall, which showed the way to Beanbean Castle Town and went there.

However, when they reached the Town, they were shocked at the sight: the whole place was in ruins and destroyed.

"W-What happened here?!" Luigi was shocked.

"Are we too late?" Tails lamented.

"Maybe so… Cackletta must of have attacked the Castle Town." Flora whimpered.

"Oh, that witch is SO gonna pay for that!" Knuckles growled while clenching his fist.

"If the Town is already attacked, who knows what could of have happened at the castle!" Mario said in a worried tone.

"That's right! We must head to Beanbean Castle ASAP!" Sonic told everyone.

They walked around this ruined Town. They heard a downed person nearby moaning to himself:

"T-The horror… They attacked while the Beanbean troops were in Hoohoo Village searching for Prince Peasley… I just hope nothing has happened to his sister, the princess…"

Just by hearing his speech, the heroes except for Flora went into a thought: the Prince had a sister? Was she inside the castle? They hoped so…

Flora, on the other hand, was more focused on reaching the castle than just stop and look around, and when she noticed the boys going into a deep thought, she asked them in a tone that sounded like she was in a rush:

"Are you boys coming?"

"Oh, right." They all said at the same time.

But as they were following Flora, just by seeing her worried expression while heading to the castle made them thought suspiciously about her: was she hiding something from them? Who is she really?

Their thoughts were interrupted when they finally arrived at the castle's entrance, where two Beanbean Knights immediately blocked their way.

"Halt! You there! Halt! You can't just waltz on in here!" the knight on the left stopped them. "The town has just been attacked! Which means the castle could be attacked at any moment!"

" _That's EXACTLY what I thought!_ " Mario thought while rolling his eyes.

"Lady Lima has instructed us not to allow anyone to enter the castle! Anyone whatsoever! Having said that, if you still wish to enter, you must explain your names and your motives!"

"All right, my name is Mario and this blue hedgehog is my friend Sonic." Mario started.

"WHAT?" the knight on the right shouted in shock. "YOU both are the world-famous Mario and Sonic!?"

"And I'm Luigi and that is Tails, my friend." Luigi added. "And these other two are our friends too."

"WHAT? And YOU both are the legendary Luigi and Tails!?"

"Uh, Luigi who?!" the knight on the left turned to the right one in confusion.

"Shh! I have no idea…" the knight on the right shushed, turning to the knight on the left.

However, both Luigi and Tails heard him, causing them to face-fault (which is the name of the famous Anime Fall).

"Golly, not again…" Luigi groaned.

"I never knew many people didn't recognize you…" Tails sighed as both got on their feet again.

"If you really are the superstar Mario from the Mushroom Kingdom and you are the speedy Sonic from Mobius, then prove it!" the knight on the left demanded.

"Heh, do we really have too?" Sonic grinned while shrugging.

The knights watched Mario do his famous jump while Sonic zooms around them and skids to where he was, leaving them in shock.

"Th-That jump… And that speed…" the knight on the right backed away a bit in total shock before shouting: "NO MISTAKING IT!"

"Th-These guys are really Mario and Sonic?" the knight on the left asked in surprise.

"Shh! …I can't be certain." The knight on the right shushed again.

Of course, just like with Luigi and Tails, Mario and Sonic heard the knight and face-faulted.

"Come ON!" Sonic complained.

"You just took the words out of my mouth…" Mario groaned as both got back on their feet.

"Anyway… What business would the famous Mario, Sonic, Tails and Lui-uh…other guy have in this castle?" the knight on the left asked. The last sentence made Luigi roll his eyes.

Everyone, including Knuckles and Flora explained everything to them. As they explained, the knight on the right began pointing out:

"Hmm! Ah! Ho ho! HUHHH? OHHHH! I SEE! GOTCHA!"

"What do they want?" the knight on the left asked.

"No clue…" the knight on the right murmured, causing the entire group to face-fault.

"Okay, this is NOT funny!" Sonic growled in annoyance. "All we want is to get in!"

"…Enough!" the knight on the left interrupted. "Regardless of all that nonsense, you may not enter! Now begone!"

"You are KIDDING ME!" Knuckles yelled "All of that for nothing?! You both just made us waste our time!"

"Wait, Knuckles! I know just the thing we need to get in!" Luigi reached on his pocket and took out Peasley's Rose, showing it to the knights.

"PRINCE PEASLEY'S ROSE!" the knight on the right shouted in complete shock. "Are you friends of the prince?" the group nodded. "Umm, listen, I think maybe we ought to let these guys inside!" he told the other knight.

"Umm… OK. Taking into account that rose and your wacky story, we can allow you to enter!" the knight on the left said.

"That was one wacky story! Woo!" the knight on the right cheered, making the group sweatdrop.

With that, both knights stepped out of the way, allowing the heroes to enter.

* * *

The inside of the castle was pure luxury: the floor was made of different shades of green checkered tiles, the walls were aqua green, there were lamps attached to the columns and glass chandeliers were hung at the ceiling.

"Now that's what I call a castle!" Sonic exclaimed.

"It's just as luxurious as Peach's castle!" Mario commented.

"Yeah! Except that there aren't many statues around." Luigi added.

"We should go search for Lady Lima and explain the situation to her." Flora told them.

They explored the halls of the castle for a bit until they came upon a downed Beanish person. They went to him and he said nothing. That is, until they heard an old lady's voice:

"Well! Master Mario! Master Sonic! Master Tails! And Master Luigi!"

They saw an old lady with green skin and wearing a yellow cloak coming towards them.

"I am Lady Lima, highest of the ladies at court…" the old lady named Lady Lima said. "The gatekeepers told me of you. Are you indeed the Mario and Luigi and the Sonic and Tails of fame? The superstars and the blast team?"

"The ones and only!" Sonic grinned and gave thumbs up. Mario and Luigi did a jump to demonstrate Lady Lima.

"…Yes. I can't deny that such jumping is the hallmark of the Mario and Luigi of legend and this cocky tone is the hallmark of the speedy Sonic the Hedgehog…" Lady Lima confirmed. "Now, hear me! As you saw, the town is in ruins, and the castle is under strict guard! At a time like this I cannot allow a suspicious group such as you to meet the queen and the princess! As the queen's longest-serving lady at court, I must act in the interest of the princess' royal safety!"

Suddenly, Lady Lima took out a remote control, and with the push of a button, a trapdoor opened below Mario and Luigi, sending them falling down below!

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" the brothers screamed.

"MARIO! LUIGI!" the rest of the group shouted, looking at the trapdoor before glaring at Lady Lima.

"WHAT have you done to them?!" Sonic growled.

"Calm down, hedgehog. This is for a good cause." Lady Lima stated.

* * *

With the Mario Bros, they fell into the castle's sewers. Upon their landing on the hard metallic floor, they heard Lady Lima's words from above:

"HEAR MY WORDS!" as she said that, Mario and Luigi recovered from the fall and stood up. "If you two are indeed the true Mario Bros, you must prove it by repairing the castle's plumbing! If you are able to completely fix it, then you may meet Queen Bean and her daughter! Now then, show me the work ethic of the superstar Mario Bros!" after that, she lefts.

"Welp, looks like we've got another plumbing job to do." Mario shrugged.

"Yeah… Let's get this over with then." Luigi said.

They explored the sewers and found what's the problem; the green pegs were detached from the large green pipeline, and water was spraying out of these holes. So the brothers had to hammer them back into place to go on further.

Once they got to the farthest room of the sewers, the brothers eventually opened a larger gate, and for their surprise, out of it came a Beanish person and…Lady Lima?

"Ohhh, thank the stars! You've saved me! You heroic souls!" Lady Lima clapped. She then took a closer look at the brothers. "Wait… C-Could you be the Mario Bros from the Mushroom Kingdom? What are the Mario Bros doing in a place like this?"

"Um, the real question is: how did you get down here, Lady Lima?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, you just dropped us in here and told us to fix the plumbing." Mario added.

"What? You claim that I dropped the pair of you down here? And that I told you to fix the plumbing?" Lady Lima questioned in confusion. The brothers nodded in response. "…Most perplexing…"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Mario asked.

"Why, we were attacked by Cackletta and her fiends and have been stuck here ever since!" Lady Lima answered.

"Uh, what?" Luigi didn't believe that.

"I'm so confused right now…" Mario pondered.

"Hmm… Perhaps the 'Lady Lima' you encountered was…" the Beanish person started.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Get us out!" Knuckles shouted.

In one of the rooms of the castle where a big, shiny green star with smooth edges and a sleeping face was protected by red rings, the fake Lady Lima had trapped Sonic, Tails, Flora and Knuckles behind some bars in the wall. She walks towards the green star, seeing its ring barrier disappearing.

"Eeyah ha ha ha!" she cackled in a very different voice that sounded familiar.

"Hey! That cackle…!" Tails recognized that cackle.

"Could that be… Cackletta?!" Sonic said in disbelief.

"Foolish Mario Bros! You have completely and pathetically fallen into my trap!" Cackletta smirked. "Repairing the plumbing is the key to disabling the Beanstar security system!"

"So she tricked them! What a witch!" Knuckles growled in frustration. Soon, Fawful came into the room.

"Cackletta! It is the hurrying time! We must take that Beanstar and fastly run away from this place!" he told her.

"Eeyah ha ha ha!" Cackletta cackled again as she removes her disguise. "At last… At long, long last… I have in my possession both the Beanstar and Peach's voice!"

"Oh no… This is bad!" Flora whimpered.

* * *

 _ **Back in the sewers…**_

"That thing that can grant all desires… The Beanstar…" Lady Lima began to explain. "Our princess have always remained at this castle, acting as the guardian… Protecting the Beanstar and keeping it out of evil hands… But ever since she disappeared, the star was left unprotected that only the security system was the only option!"

"So the princess isn't here in the castle?" Mario asked.

"No… She has disappeared long before the attack on the Town. This left us very worried, and as a result, Prince Peasley and some of our knights left out to search for her. But that also caused us to get trapped here at the sewers."

"Hold on, if the Beanstar can grant any desires, then that means… Oh, god…" Luigi gasped.

"There's no doubt about it! Cackletta must be after the Beanstar!" Mario concluded.

"What? Oh no! She probably has it now!" the Beanish person said in a shocked tone.

"Ohhhhhhh! Heroic Mario Bros! Quickly, now! You must go to the Beanstar! Go!" Lady Lima demanded in a panic state. "You must not let the Beanstar fall into the hands of evil! Quickly! Quickly! Do not dawdle!"

The Mario Bros wasted no time in exiting the sewers. Not only they were worried about the Beanstar falling into Cackletta's hands, but also because of their friends, since they were left behind with Cackletta. And since Cackletta was disguised as Lady Lima previously, they knew that something bad has happened to their friends.

Once they made out, they were back at the room where their friends were trapped. And because the brothers arrived too late, the Beanstar was missing.

"Aww… We're too late! The Beanstar…" Luigi lamented.

"Mario! Luigi!" they heard Flora's voice. They looked at their left and saw her, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles trapped behind the bars.

"Eeyah ha ha ha!" before the brothers could go to them, Cackletta's cackle came in as she and Fawful arrived.

"Cackletta! Fawful!" Mario growled as he and Luigi glared at them.

"The Beanstar and Princess Peach's voice are already mine!" Cackletta spoke.

"Once we awaken the Beanstar with Princess Peach's voice, this world will be Cackletta's snack cake!" Fawful smirked.

"We won't let you get away with this!" Mario shouted in anger. Cackletta decides to change the subject and said:

"Say, Mario Boys, you haven't bothered to pay a visit to your host, Queen Bean… I thought you had better manners! Wouldn't you agree, Queen Bean?"

Suddenly, a tall and muscular woman with green skin, purple hair, a large mouth showing her teeth and red demon eyes, wearing an orange dress, gold bracelets and a golden crown, showed up from nowhere and slammed on the floor, causing Mario and Luigi to tumble on their stomachs.

"Grrroo-hoo-hoo!" Queen Bean laughed as she growls.

"Is THAT Queen Bean?!" Knuckles was shocked and disgusted by her appearance.

"Perhaps the three of you can sit down over tea to discuss the finer points of foreign policy!" Cackletta said. "Eeyah ha ha ha!" she cackled before she and Fawful took off.

"Dang it! We lost them!" Mario cursed.

"HUHN-GAHHHHHHH!" Queen Bean growled while banging her chest like a gorilla, startling Mario and Luigi.

"Uh, Mario… How about we take care of her before anything else?" Luigi stuttered.

Before Mario could say anything, Queen Bean rose her arms to the air while charging some sort of energy before slamming them on the floor, creating shockwaves that were heading towards the brothers.

"JUMP!" Luigi called out and both brothers jumped over the shockwaves to avoid them.

"Let's try the Splash Bros! Hurry!" Mario demanded.

They used the Splash Bros move to deal a great amount of damage to Queen Bean. However, nothing too much changed for her, as she once again creates shockwaves towards the brothers. They dodged them again and used Splash Bros on her again.

But because they were aiming for her crown, they began to notice that this fight was taking them nowhere, so they had to figure out how to deal more damage to Queen Bean. That is, until Flora called for them:

"Mario! Luigi! Aim for her arms!"

The Bros nodded to her and used Bounce Bros on Queen Bean's left arm. Surprising enough, this caused the arm to shrink to skinny. With only one strong arm to attack, Queen Bean heads toward Luigi to punch him, only for him to counter with his hammer.

They once again used Bounce Bros to take down the other arm. Once both arms were skinny, Queen Bean was defeated. She tumbles on the ground on her back, and at the same time, the bars trapping the Bros' friends rose up, freeing them.

"Finally we're free!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Good job on beating Queen Bean for us!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Thanks, but I think this cannot be Queen Bean's true behavior. Maybe Cackletta did something to her to make her attack us?" Mario guessed.

"True that." Just then, Lady Lima's voice came in as she entered the room and looked at Queen Bean. "Cackletta forced Queen Bean to eat a Belly Blech worm. That's what turned her into THIS."

"Belly Blech worm? That name sounds disgusting! So it can't be a good thing." Sonic said with a disgusted look.

"Yes! Our fair kingdom is doomed! Doomed! How will we ever return Queen Bean to normal?"

"Hey, you don't have to worry about it! We, the Mario Bros will do something about it! We can figure out how we can restore your queen back to normal!" Mario grinned.

"Uh…are you sure about that, Bro?" Luigi asked quite unsure.

"Oh, come on, Luigi! How can you always doubt on everything? In the past, every time there's a new problem at hand, I would always figure it out, even not knowing what it is in the first place!"

"That's the Mario we all know!" Sonic smiled.

"…Wh-What's that you say? The Mario Bros will do something about it?" Lady Lima asked.

"Absolutely!" Mario nodded.

"I-I'm not sure about that!" Luigi stammered.

"What can you possibly mean? You speak of the impossible!" Lady Lima said surprised, causing both Mario and Luigi to face-fault, even if Luigi was quite worried about the situation.

"What do you mean by impossible?" Sonic asked as Mario and Luigi got back on their feet.

"Why, there is no known way to spit out an ingested Belly Blech!" Lady Lima answered. "Well, except… There is that one way… That last resort… It sure isn't pretty, though… She may be able to spit it up if she drank the legendary Chuckola Reserve from Chucklehuck Woods."

"Chuckola Reserve? Chucklehuck Woods? Man, why does this place have such strange names?!" Knuckles complained.

"Well… If you all are going to make such bold proclamations, I suppose I have no choice but to rely on you…" Lady Lima said as she approaches Mario while Luigi playfully pokes one of Queen Bean's muscular arms. "Take this Beanbean Brooch and head southwest from the castle toward Chateau de Chucklehuck. If you find the Chuckola Reserve hidden deep in Chucklehuck Woods, our queen may yet recover!"

She hands Mario a silver brooch with a green gemstone in the middle surrounded by gold circles.

"Well, we should be heading to Chucklehuck Woods if we want to revive Queen Bean." Flora told them.

"I think I'll be staying here and watch over her." Knuckles said. "Good luck to you all!"

The group of five then left the castle and heads to the Chucklehuck Woods area.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Wow, this chapter had a lot of funny moments! Especially the parts where our heroes just face-fault on the ground! The first time I saw those scenes, I laughed a lot.**

 **Our heroes must head to Chucklehuck Woods and save Queen Bean! Will they be able to obtain some Chuckola Reserve for her? Find out in the next chapter! Please review.  
**


	9. Rookie of the Year

**Next chapter done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Rookie of the Year**

The five heroes went down the path to Chucklehuck Woods so that they could restore Queen Bean back to normal after she ate a Belly Blech. In order to reach those woods, they'll have to go through Chateau de Chucklehuck first.

They arrived at the gate leading to the chateau, where two guards dressed in university uniforms were guarding it.

"Travel here is permitted only for select individuals in order to guard the Chucklehuck Woods ecology." The guard on the left said. Mario then shows the guards the Beanbean Brooch given to him by Lady Lima. "OH! The Beanbean Brooch! The mark of special guests of Beanbean Castle!"

"…Very well, then! We shall permit you to enter these woods!" the guard on the right said. "We hope you will enjoy a taste of the incredibly full-flavored Chuckola Cola while you are here."

"Okay, thanks for the offer." Flora said in a polite tone.

They stepped aside and the gate lowers down. They went through it and eventually reached the entrance to the chateau.

* * *

Chateau de Chucklehuck is a cola brewery where Chuckola Cola is made from the finest Chuckola Fruit picked in the woods. An old Beanish man named Bubbles was the initial owner and founder of the chateau, but he decided to turn the building over to the brothers Cork and Cask while he worked on his Chuckola Reserve.

As soon as they entered the chateau, they found many statues in display. Flora told them that those statues showed the process of brewing Chuckola Cola: first, it showed the Chuckola Fruits, second, it showed one of these fruits placed in a barrel filled to the brim with savory syrup, third, it showed the fruit laughing after the brewer tells funny jokes so that the fruit could release soda bubbles deep within the brew, and fourth, it showed the soda being poured from a bottle to a glass, with the instructions saying that the quality of both the fruit and the jokes affect the brewing process. At the end of the hall was a simple statue of Bubbles, the chateau's owner.

"Those instructions are quite strange, though; how can a fruit laugh and release soda bubbles when someone tells funny jokes? Are those fruits alive or something?" Sonic asked Flora.

"Well… I think so. The Chuckola Fruits show a sleeping face when they grow, and only laugh with funny jokes. So we could say that they could be alive." Flora answered. "Even as a tourist guide, I never got to see the secret of those fruits…"

"Boy, the Beanbean Kingdom is really such a strange place…" Tails remarked.

"Yeah. I first thought everything would be bean related, but instead, we have absolutely everything here that are pertained to laugher." Sonic reminded.

After this chat, they went to the next room, only to find dozens of barrels, making this room look like a maze.

"Whoa! Look at all those barrels!" Mario was surprised.

"Are all those barrels containing Chuckola Cola?" Luigi asked Flora, who nodded in response. "Golly…"

"Is this some sort of maze? Gimme a break!" Sonic complained.

"I know you don't like mazes, Sonic, but we have no choice but to traverse it." Tails said.

They navigated through this confusing maze. Once they got out, they let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally we're out!" Sonic shouted.

"Uh, guys? Where's Luigi?!" Tails realized that Luigi was gone.

"What are you talking about, Tails?" Mario questioned. "Luigi is right behind… Me?" instead of Luigi, Mario saw that a small green creature who looks like a robber has replaced him. "Ack! Who are you?!"

The creature said nothing and just ran out. Soon, Luigi came out of the maze.

"Sorry, guys… I got lost in the middle." He apologized. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah! Some strange green guy came out of the maze at the same time as us!" Mario explained.

"Just who he was anyway?" Sonic wondered.

"Maybe we should follow him." Flora suggested. "Who knows what he's doing here. He went up there, let's hurry!"

They went to the path where the green creature went, and now they were walking over the barrels.

"Walking over them is so satisfying than walking under them!" Sonic exclaimed.

At the left side was an exit. They went there.

* * *

Emerging out, they found the same creature they just encountered. He looked at them furiously.

"Ooooh! Boo! Blast! Criminy! The famous shadow thief, Popple, has been caught in full sight!" he said in frustration.

"What do you mean by that? It looked like you just followed us!" Sonic questioned.

"Cripes!" Popple growled. "So, you think you're ready, do ya? Well, nobody's more ready than me, see? I'll show you!"

Popple then jumps off the barrel platforms and called down below:

"Rookie! Rookie! Shake a leg!"

"Yes, Boss!" Rookie responded.

Rookie then reveals himself as someone who looks identical to Bowser, only he was wearing a blue mask on his head. The heroes jumped down to the ground below and were shocked once they saw Rookie close by.

"What the?! Is that Bowser?" Mario said shocked.

"But why is he working with someone he doesn't know about?" Sonic questioned.

"OK, Rookie! It's your turn, see? I want you to squash those red, green, blue, yellow and pink drips there!" Popple demanded.

"Yes, Boss!" Rookie nodded as he got in front of Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails and Flora.

Mario and Luigi began babbling to Rookie about what his identity is. Rookie then ponders: "Red, Green, Blue and Yellow… I feel like I know these four from somewhere… Weird…"

"Whaaat?! Rookie! Are you saying you're acquainted with these four palookas?" Popple questioned in shock.

"Yeah… Something about them feels reeeeeeeeal familiar… It makes me feel…real mad!"

"QUIT YOUR BABBLING, YOU!" Popple yelled in annoyance to Mario and Luigi. "You five ugly mugs came here for the same reason as us! You want the fabled Chuckola Reserve!"

"Hey! Hold on! We didn't came here for that!" Sonic growled.

"Boo! Boo, I say!" Popple didn't believe him. "You really think you can beat me to the punch? Well, open up those ears, punks! I, Popple, shadow thief, filcher of the world's riches, bet you that I get the Chuckola Reserve first! ROOKIE! GO TO IT!"

Rookie then charges after the heroes, only for them to move out of the way. He then throws hammers at them.

"Whoa! When did Bowser learn how to throw hammers like Hammer Bros?!" Mario questioned as he tries to dodge the hammers.

"OW! Hey!" Luigi was tackled by Popple. "Now you've made me mad!" he attacks Popple with his hammer.

This got Popple mad and he tried to tackle Luigi again, only for him to be shot by a blast from Tails' arm cannon.

"Don't try tackling my friend again!" Tails hissed.

While Luigi and Tails were focusing on Popple, Mario and Sonic were fighting Rookie. Mario knocked one of Rookie's hammers with his hammer and whacked Rookie on the stomach.

"For some reason, fighting these guys… Makes my gut flare up something fierce…" Rookie shoots out flames from his mouth, but Mario and Sonic dodged them. "Whoa! That was spicy!"

" _Does he not remember he could breathe fire at all?_ " Mario thought with an eyebrow raised.

"Great work, Rookie! You just keep at it, see?" Popple appraised.

Rookie shoots out more flames at Mario and Sonic. They dodged them and soon, they got an idea:

"Hey, Mario! How about we do that trick we always did?" Sonic smirked at him.

"You got it!" Mario smirked back.

"Hey! What are you doing?! There's no time to dawdle!" Rookie roared.

"You'll see, Turtle Breath!" Sonic smirked as he curls into a ball.

"Wait, Turtle Brea-? UGH!" Rookie could not finish as Mario hits Sonic with his hammer, sending him towards Rookie and knocking him down.

With Popple, Flora ties him with vines created with her magic dust, giving a chance for Tails to hold Luigi's hands and propel his two tails, carrying Luigi with him and the attack finished with Tails dropping Luigi down towards Popple and he hits him on the head with his hammer.

With both Popple and Rookie defeated, they were now lying on the ground.

"…Geh! …Buh! …Haaaaack!" Popple groaned. He gets up and yells: "ROOKIE! YOU BLOATED IDIOT! Who took you in when you were dazed and lost on the mountain? Me! You worthless vermin!"

"I'm…so ashamed…" Rookie lamented.

"Meh! I don't care, see? We're fine as long as we get the Chuckola Reserve! Let's not mess with these four knuckleheads. We'll scram and hurry on ahead! Yeah…"

"How about a ride, losers?" a voice came from nowhere.

Suddenly, a ring of fire surrounded Rookie and Popple, leaving them in shock:

"W-What's this?!"

Then, a neon-aqua green aura surrounded Rookie and Popple, and they were lifted off the ground before being launched far away from here through the window. The five heroes that remained sweatdropped at this.

"What… Was that?" Luigi questioned.

"Wait a minute… I recognize that aura!" Sonic remarked.

Just then, a Mobian silver-white hedgehog and a Mobian purple cat came into the room.

"Hey! It's Silver and Blaze!" Tails exclaimed.

"We thought you guys needed help in getting rid of them, so we did it for you." Silver said.

"Yeah, those guys were annoying anyways." Sonic commented.

"Oh, if it isn't the Mario Brothers!" Blaze noticed Mario and Luigi with them. "It's been so long. I hope you're doing fine on taking care of Princess Peach."

"We are. Except that a new threat arrived and now she's in trouble again." Mario said.

"So Bowser isn't the one behind all of it this time?" Silver asked.

"Nope. It's a witch named Cackletta. She stole Peach's voice and she plans to use it for something related to the Beanstar so that she could grant her desires." Mario answered.

"And if my Bro meant 'her desires', you probably know it's something not good." Luigi added.

"Definitely." Blaze nodded. "So, what are you doing here?"

"We came here to get some Chuckola Cola so that we could restore Queen Bean from a worm she just ate." Tails responded. "We're actually heading to the owner's home to get permission."

"Hmm, that won't be an easy task. The owner of this reserve, Bubbles, is quite busy and hates when people disturb him, especially when he's telling jokes to the Chuckola Fruits used to make the soda." Blaze explained.

"We'll try to find a way; that's what I said to Lady Lima before we left Beanbean Castle." Mario grinned with confidence. "Do you know the way to Bubbles' headquarters?" Silver and Blaze nodded in response.

* * *

They led the five to another room, where Mario accidentally kicks a barrel in the way. When the barrel hit the wall, two Beanish men came out. Both were wearing powdered wigs, grey jackets and clothes in the same color as Mario and Luigi's shirts.

"!" was the red one's reaction. "'Ave I been saved? Rescued? Moi? Zut alors! 'Allo! I am zee maître of zee chateau. Cork, zat is me!"

The green one got back on his feet and said:

"And moi… I am zee petit brother of Cork… My name eez Cask! We were stoofed into zese barrels by two tres bizarre characters. Are you zee ones 'oo saved us?"

They all nodded in response, even though Mario was the one who actually freed them. They also asked about what was these 'two characters' goal.

"…Oh! Oh oh! Oh oh oh! To get straight to zee point…" Cork started. "Zee two 'oo attacked us are after zee Chuckola Reserve zat lies deep in zese woods…"

"Et vous… You sett are after zee Chuckola Reserve, as well…" Cask guessed. The group nodded.

"Ah, oui. Mmm… Zee problem eez… Whether or not zat legendary soda even truly exists…" Cork pondered. "Why, even zee two of us 'ave never seen nor drunk zat famed drink… Zee Chuckola Reserve…"

"Behind Chucklehuck Woods eez a sanctuary no one can touchez! Getting zere eez not easy…"

The heroes have to demonstrate what they could do so that Cork and Cask could trust them, especially Mario and Luigi; Mario did his jump while Luigi did a hammer whack.

"Mmm… Perhaps vous could get through zee woods…" Cork said. "But not with zese moves alone…" then, something occurs in his mind as he turns to his brother: "Cask, perhaps with zat wonderful 'ammer…"

"Hmm… Oui. Tres bien, mon frere. Indeed, little old moi was thinking zee exact same thing!" Cask replied.

"Eh-hem! Pardon moi!" Cork cleaned his throat.

Both led Mario and Luigi to another room where they taught them two new moves involving the use of their hammers: the Mini-Mario, where Luigi hits Mario with his hammer and he shrinks to about half of his normal size, allowing him to fit through tiny gaps, and the Luigi Dunk, where Mario buries Luigi in the ground with his hammer, allowing him to search for buried things in the ground like beans.

Once these new techniques were learned, the group of seven left the chateau, and into Chucklehuck Woods.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I first planned to include the Team Chaotix in here, but because I know little about them, I scrapped that and put Silver and Blaze instead.  
**

 **It's off to Chucklehuck Woods! Until the next chapter! Please review.**


	10. The search for the Chuckola Reserve

**This took me hours to write! But it's finally here!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The search for the Chuckola Reserve**

With Silver and Blaze joining them for now, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails and Flora left the Chateau de Chucklehuck and into Chucklehuck Woods.

The woods itself were dark and forbidding, full of Pestnuts, Chuck Guys, and Fuzzbushes, which are the most common enemies in this area. It is also home to two talking stumps, Chuckleroot and his granddaughter (and presumably his daughters or sons as well).

During this whole exploration, the Bros had to use their new techniques often; they had to use the Luigi Dunk so that he could pass under gates and activate the button on the other side, and to hide in some barrels to repeal fireballs, and the Mini-Mario so that he could pass through tiny gaps for hidden secrets.

* * *

After a while of exploration in the woods, they eventually came upon a large, gnarled tree.

"I am Chuckleroot, protector of woods." The tree named Chuckleroot said. "Ahead is great tree: Mother Chuckalola. Only some may pass. Some who find all three kinds of Chuckola Fruit; White Chuckola Fruit. Red Chuckola Fruit. Purple Chuckola Fruit. Find three types of Chuckola Fruit here. Then I let you pass."

With that, two gates opened up at each side of the area. The heroes went to the right path first, and after solving a puzzle involving opening gates, they got the White Chuckola Fruit. Next, they went to the left path, and found the Purple Chuckola Fruit inside a cave named Purple Chuckola Cave.

On their way of searching for the Red Chuckola Fruit, they eventually met another talking tree like Chuckleroot, but this one was smaller and had a red ribbon.

"I am the granddaughter of the great Chuckleroot…" she spoke. However, she wasn't very happy: "This is my room. And may I say, how DARE you enter a woman's room uninvited? Well…since you're here… I'll share my secret with you…"

She explains the Mario Bros how to find beans dug into the ground. After the explanation, she opens the gate leading to the area where the Red Chuckola Fruit was. Once they arrived there, they saw a Wiggler's body stuck in a small gap.

"Isn't that a Wiggler? What's it doing here?" Luigi questioned.

"Maybe it was trying to reach the Chuckola Fruit over there, but ended up getting stuck in the process?" Mario guessed.

"Well, whatever the reason, we need that Chuckola Fruit. But how do we get rid of this Wiggler?" Sonic asked.

"Umm, I guess I have no choice but to do it in the most painful way possible…"

"Wait; don't tell me you'll…"

Before Luigi could finish, Mario immediately stomped every part of the Wiggler's body until it was completely inside the hole.

"Now, Luigi, let's use the Mini-Mario move." Mario told him.

But then, just as Luigi was about to shrink Mario, suddenly, the Wiggler came out of the hole in its angry state, knocking Luigi down in the process.

"Ugh!" he groaned from the impact.

"I think he's angered at us…" Silver gulped.

"What does it look like, captain obvious?" Sonic sassed.

"Whatever! Let's just take down this Wiggler!" Mario demanded.

The Wiggler charged towards the heroes since they were all together, but they moved out of the way. Flora then summoned a flower seed with her magic dust and sent it crash down at a part of the Wiggler's body, turning it yellow. That's where she realizes:

"Guys! A part of its body became yellow! Let's calm it down by hitting its other parts!"

"Got it!" Sonic said before doing a Homing Attack at the next part of the body, turning it yellow just like the previous one.

Silver shot Psychic Blasts and Blaze shot fireballs at the other two remaining parts, with Tails whacking the Wiggler's head with his tails to make it yellow just like its body parts.

Finally, the Mario Bros used the Knockback Bros Attack, where Luigi first makes Mario small and hits him like a golf ball towards the Wiggler, defeating it. Sonic was impressed at this attack.

"Wow! I never knew you guys had your own version of my Knockback attack I just did with Mario back at the Chateau!" he exclaimed.

"We do! But yours is of course much stronger than ours." Luigi said.

They watched the Wiggler run off, crying out.

"You know, I kind of felt bad for it…" Blaze said.

"Me too, but we had no choice." Tails replied. "Come on; let's get the last Chuckola Fruit."

Luigi then made Mario small with the Mini-Mario move, and Mario went into the gap to collect the Red Chuckola Fruit. He came back out and Luigi returned him to normal size.

"Now we finally have all three Chuckola Fruits. Let's give them to Chuckleroot." He told everyone.

They all nodded and made all the way back to Chuckleroot. Mario then offers the Red Chuckola Fruit, Blaze offers the Purple Chuckola Fruit and Silver offers the White Chuckola Fruit.

"You found all three Chuckola Fruit types. I am amazed." Chuckleroot said. "Very well. You pass. Very well. Go."

However, as soon as they were about to pass, all of a sudden, Rookie and Popple came back again, startling the group!

"Yes! Ohhhh, YES! The path is open!" Rookie cheered.

"What?! You again?! I thought I just sent you very far from here!" Silver said in unbelief.

"Silly furry! You were so stupid enough to send us right here at the Chucklehuck Woods!" Popple laughed. "We were stuck and couldn't get past here, see? Hiding here and waiting for a couple of schmoes was brilliant!"

"WHAT? You just sent them into the woods?!" Sonic shouted at Silver.

"Hey! I never knew the Beanbean Kingdom was so vast!" Silver replied bitterly.

Popple then turns to Rookie and told him:

"All right, Rookie! Let's not waste any more time! WE'RE GOLDEN, SEE?"

The duo then dashed into the opened path.

"No! They're going after the Chuckola Reserve!" Sonic growled. "After them!"

They wasted no time and rushed into the path, where the woods were muck dimer than before. Up ahead was the Mother Chuckalola. They went inside.

* * *

Inside, they walked on a narrow hallway and saw an old Beanish man next to a barrel of red liquid at the very end. They assumed that he was telling jokes:

"What do idiots drink? So-duhhhh!"

They watched the barrel wiggle and bubbles were released from the red liquid.

"What do sodas call their dads? Pop!"

The same thing with the barrel happened again.

"A hippie's favorite soda? Granola cola!"

"Meh, I can make better jokes than that!" Sonic whispered to his friends.

"I don't think it's any sort of joke, Sonic. The Chuckola Fruits only laugh to jokes related to drinks." Flora whispered back.

"Oh well… At least the first joke was quite funny actually."

After the same barrel wiggle happened again, the heroes decided to approach the old man and asked who he was.

"My name is… Bubbles." The old man named Bubbles answered.

"Wait, you're Bubbles? The owner of Chateau de Chucklehuck?" Tails questioned.

"Yes. I also founded Chuckola Cola, Inc." Bubbles responded. "And…I am the ultimate comedian, with the laughing and the chortling and the har har HAR!"

"Is this pot of red liquid the Chuckola Reserve?" Silver asked.

"Yes, monsieur." Bubbles answered while bowing. "Indeed… What you see before you is the most legendary of sodas… The Chuckola Reserve… And, I am pleased to tell you, this Chuckola Reserve…is yours to enjoy!"

The whole gang became speechless. Bubbles then continued:

"Har hee HAR! I have worked on Chuckola Reserve for 1000 years… Telling it joke after joke, so it would mature, and then mature some more, and then yet more… Until at last the greatest soda of all would be completed with the fizz and the tastiness."

" _He worked hard for a 1000 years to make like the best soda ever? Sounds more like a cliché to me._ " Sonic thought while scratching his head.

"Because it is a soda of such high caliber and repute, rude guests meet a fate such as this… UN… DEUX… TROIS!"

Then, two barrels being held by ropes and containing none other than Popple and Rookie descended from the ceiling, much to the heroes' amusement.

"Th-That's no ordinary soda, see?" Popple panicked. "We can't stand up to such a beverage!"

"GAHHHHH!" Rookie screamed.

"Hold on, what is this all about?" Blaze asked in confusion.

"The great Chuckola Reserve is a thing to savor, with the flavor and tang and yum in the belly!" Bubbles grinned.

All of a sudden, the soda shifted to a giant monster shaped like a soda can, creating a set of black eyes, arms and a sword, with the barrel turning into a wooden shield.

"MAMA MIA! What is THIS?!" Mario shouted in shock.

The monster, known as the Chuckolator, knocks both Popple and Rookie out as Bubbles jumps into the air in a strange anime-like scene.

"Ahhh… It is wonderful… So wonderful… The great soda shines…" he then lands on the ground. "HOWEVER! That was not the only hidden soda power that my jokes have bred over these 1000 years!" he moves aside to let the Chuckolator step in. "Now I insist you fully experience the texture, taste, and aroma of Chuckolator! BON APPETIT!"

The Chuckolator sends soda waves towards the heroes with a swing of his sword. Mario and Luigi destroyed their soda waves with their hammers, Sonic destroyed his with his Stomp, Tails destroyed his with his tails, Silver destroyed his with his ESP, Blaze blocked hers by creating a flame shield, and Flora blocked hers by creating a large leaf shield in front of her.

Now for their turn to attack, Sonic and Tails tried to attack the Chuckolator with a Homing Attack and an arm cannon blast respectively, but the Chuckolator blocked both attacks by raising his shield.

"We have to destroy his shield so that we can attack!" Flora realized.

"Destroy it? Leave it to me!" Blaze smirked and fires a single fireball at the Chuckolator's shield, burning it off.

"Now we're talking!" Sonic smirked and Spin Dashes at the Chuckolator.

It followed up by Tails' arm cannon blast, Flora's nectar blast, where she summons a large fuchsia to make it shoot out flower nectar, and Silver's Psychic Blasts. The Chuckolator, enraged, turned his arm that was previously holding the shield into two small rifles and began to fire bubbles of soda at them.

"Uh oh! Soda bubbles incoming!" Silver shouted.

He uses his ESP powers to hold all soda bubbles in place before they hit the heroes, and sent them back at the Chuckolator, causing the monster to shrink down.

"Now, Luigi! Let's finish him with the Chopper Bros!" Mario called out to his brother.

"Oh yeah!" Luigi grinned while nodding.

The Mario Bros did the Chopper Bros Attack, where Mario dunks Luigi into the ground, jumps up into the air following Luigi's trail, and once they were close enough, Luigi pops out of the ground to send Mario into the air and he finishes it off by swinging his hammer while spinning, hitting the Chuckolator multiple times.

With that, the Chuckolator reverts into normal soda.

"Phew! Looks like we were able to CAN the soda! Heh! See what I did there?" Sonic joked, which made the rest of the gang snicker.

"I can see what you meant about you being a good joker!" Flora giggled.

"NOOOOOOO!" they stopped laughing when they heard Bubbles' scream. "B-But the jokes! The puns! The humor I've saved up over the last 1000 years!"

Bubbles becomes so frustrated that he stomps the floor so hard that it made cracks…under the soda and the heroes' feet.

"Uh oh…" they all sweatdropped.

Eventually, the floor below them breaks and they immediately fell underground along with the soda.

"AAAAHHH!" they screamed.

"Au revoir!" Bubbles bowed.

* * *

In the underground cave, the soda barrel landed on the ground first, soon followed by Mario, who lands inside the soda and makes the barrel tumble down, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Silver, Blaze and Flora, but unlike Mario, they landed on a ledge above.

"Ugh… Are you guys okay?" Blaze groaned.

"Yeah…" Tails moaned.

"Geez, what a fall!" Sonic rubbed his head.

"And to think that Bubbles was secretly 'evil'…" Silver tilted his head on the ground in disbelief.

"Hey! Where's my Bro?!" Luigi noticed that Mario wasn't with them and starts to panic.

"Calm down, Luigi. Maybe he must of have landed in a different spot." Flora said. "We should go look for him."

They wandered for a while inside the caves, until they came upon the barrel of soda. But they noticed that the barrel was moving…which was really strange.

Just then, the barrel starts rolling by itself and landed into the river. They thought they could use the barrel as a small boat to get out of the caves.

This river was actually a shortcut, so it led them directly to the entrance of Beanbean Castle in no time flat. They jumped out of the barrel once they reached dry land while it breaks once it hit the edge, freeing Mario, but he was full of soda in his body, making him look like he was in his Pump Mario form.

The two knights were still guarding the entrance to the castle and walked up to the heroes to inspect them.

"Hmmm! Well, look at this! A very Mario-esque fellow, more of those animals and a Loo…uh, some other guy!" the knight on the left exclaimed.

"Well, that's because he's filled with Chuckola Reserve." Luigi explained.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" the knight on the right shouted in shock.

"What is it?" the knight on the left asked.

"Mario's gut is filled to the brim with Chuckola Reserve? It's sloshing around his insides?! Gross!"

"Th-That's terrible! And sort of disgusting! We must contact Lady Lima immediately!"

"Hmm! By the way… What's Chuckola Reserve?"

"Shh! I have no idea…"

The group face-faulted once they heard the knight say that.

"I…give up." Sonic grumbled.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

The whole gang were at the Throne Room of Beanbean Castle, where Lady Lima and Knuckles were looking after the downed Queen Bean.

"Grooh… Groohoo… Gruuurgh…" she groaned.

"Queen Bean has been in a deep sleep, just as you see her now." Lady Lima said. "Did you truly obtain some of the legendary Chuckola Reserve?"

"Okey Dokey!" Luigi exclaimed as he jumps over Mario, causing him to squirt out the soda into Queen Bean's mouth.

Then, a regurgitation begins in Queen Bean's mouth before she lets out a loud blech:

"BLAAARF!"

With that, the Belly Blech worm comes out of her mouth and it startles Luigi, who cowardly runs towards the corner, shaking in fear.

"There's the Belly Blech worm!" Lady Lima exclaimed.

The worm bounces its way out of the castle. Eventually, a bright light surrounded the queen, returning to her former self. She was now less muscular and her face was beaming with happiness.

"EEYAH HEH HEH!" she laughed out loud.

"Ohhhh! Success! A truly repugnant, yet truly tremendous success!" Lady Lima clapped. "Queen Bean has returned!"

"Ahh… That's the hardest I've laughed in a long, long time. Well done, Lady Lima!" Queen Bean thanked.

"No, Your Majesty, it is not I, but rather the Mario Bros and his friends whom you must thank." Lady Lima told her.

The whole gang introduced themselves to Queen Bean and told her about the problem.

"Hmm… So, Cackletta has stolen Princess Peach's voice and the Beanstar…" Queen Bean pointed out.

"It was my fault…" Lady Lima cried.

"Nonsense. But why would Cackletta steal the Beanstar and Princess Peach's voice in the first place?"

"Uh… What?" the gang except Flora became confused.

"I guess you all don't know the story of the Beanstar, right?" Flora guessed.

"No, we don't." Tails answered. "Are you saying that you know about the Beanstar?"

"As a tourist guide, I do know a lot of things." Flora responded. "Well, let me tell the story of the Beanstar…"

A scroll unwraps, showing the Beanstar flying above the Beanbean Kingdom as Flora tells the story:

 _The Beanstar is the protector of this land, and it has the power to grant any and all desires. To prevent such power from being used for evil, the princess, the Beanstar's guardian, casted a spell on it to make it fall into a deep sleep._

The scroll then reveals the Beanstar smiling by a person's voice.

 _It is said that a voice of great beauty is required to wake the Beanstar from its slumber. It must be the voice of a pure and noble soul._

The scroll reveals Princess Peach and a familiar female hedgehog at her side.

 _In this day and age, either Princess Peach or Amy Rose are the only ones who possesses such a voice._

The scroll shows Cackletta holding the Beanstar while Princess Peach was speaking in explosive vocabulary and Amy was shown at the top right corner with a question mark at her side.

 _Because Cackletta couldn't locate Amy anywhere, she went after Peach instead._

* * *

The scene shifts back into the Throne Room, where Mario begins to ponder:

"So Cackletta must of have stolen Peach's voice so that she could use it to awake the Beanstar and… OF COURSE! That was her plan all along! We can't let her get away with it!" he concludes with bitterness in his voice.

"But, Big Bro! Doesn't she have Peach's voice already? That means she must be executing her plan right now!" Luigi warned. "And most of all; there's no mistaking that her true desire is to rule the world!"

"EEYAH HEH HEH!" Queen Bean laughed. "Fear not! I foresaw this desire of hers long, long ago! We are prepared! Card for card, we have a better hand than she!"

Soon, a Beanish servant came into the Throne Room and told the queen:

"Your Majesty! Prince Peasley has arrived!"

"Perfect timing! Master Mario! Master Luigi! Master Sonic! Master Tails! Head out to meet Prince Peasley!" Queen Bean told them.

"We'll stay here in the castle." Blaze said. "If any sort of trouble happens, we'll always be there to help."

"Alright, then. Guess it's so long for now." Sonic replied.

He, Mario, Luigi, Tails and Flora left the Throne Room and found Prince Peasley at the exit. Upon seeing the group, Peasley swings his hair and the screen becomes white.

"Cheers to Red, Blue, Yellow, Pinky and Greenie!" he spoke. "Thank you for your help earlier! Yes, thanks to you, my secret mission is about to pay off!"

"Uh… Secret mission?" Tails questioned as he and the others gave confused looks.

"Ah heh heh heh heh heh!" Peasley laughed and he swings his hair again with the screen turning white. Then, Queen Bean and Lady Lima came in.

"Prince Peasley! Excellent work on your mission!" Queen Bean exclaimed. "Have you learned the whereabouts of Cackletta?"

"Heh heh heh!" Peasley laughed again. "Thanks to you… ABSOLUTELY!"

"WHAAAT?!" Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Tails shouted in shock.

"Southeast of this castle is Woohoo Hooniversity, our local research institution. Cackletta and her underlings have just snuck in there: into Woohoo Hooniversity!"

"Yes, of course! Woohoo Hooniversity is the perfect place to awaken the Beanstar!" Queen Bean said.

"I intend to march into Woohoo Hooniversity right this instant!" Peasley announced. "May we meet again!" he swings his hair for the third time with the screen turning white and leaves.

"Master Mario! Master Luigi! Master Sonic! Master Tails! This may be the chance to recover Princess Peach's voice!" Queen Bean told them. "I shall inform the locals that you are to be allowed passage on the road to Woohoo Hooniversity!" she heads back into the Throne Room.

The five heroes then left the castle and made their way to Woohoo Hooniversity.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Will our heroes be able to recover Princess Peach's voice in the Woohoo Hooniversity? Find out in the next chapter! Please review.  
**


	11. Woohoo Hooniversity

**Been quite busy with collage work. That's why it took me so long.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Woohoo Hooniversity**

Upon exiting the castle, the group noticed that the Beanbean Castle Town was fully repaired. Everything was now happy and cheerful. But they don't have time to wander around; they must head to the Woohoo Hooniversity as fast as possible so they could prevent Cackletta to successfully execute her plan, which was to awake the Beanstar using Peach's beautiful voice.

As they were walking, Sonic began to think about the story Flora just told them about the Beanstar, but most importantly, something he has never felt before: for the first time in his life, he started to get really worried about Amy Rose, as he heard that her or Peach's voice were the only ones worthy to wake up the Beanstar.

For many years, Amy was always being classified as a stalker by Sonic, since she was always nuts for him. But now, he feared that she might be in big danger; what if Cackletta finds her? Worse, Cackletta is a Beanish witch, so she knows the entire Beanbean Kingdom, and neither Sonic or Tails know where Amy is. He only hoped that he would locate Amy before Cackletta after they explore the university.

They went east on the Beanbean Outskirts, found a couple of new enemies like Tanoombas, Troopeas, Sharpeas and Lakipeas, and finally coming upon a wooden bridge taking to a university with red walls and some statues at the entrance.

"Is this the Woohoo Hooniversity?" Tails asked.

"Yes. This might be the place where Cackletta and Fawful are executing their plan." Flora explained. "So we should hurry."

"Flora's right, we have to stop Cackletta as soon as possible." Sonic said with determination.

"Wow, when did you become so determined like that, Sonic?" Mario asked him. "Are you alright? Is something occurring in your mind?"

"No… I'm fine. Let's just go." As he enters the university, followed by Tails, Flora and Luigi, who turns back to his brother and says:

"Bro, we could try to figure it out later. We have something bigger to take care of." He then enters the university.

" _Eh, maybe I could figure it out later. After all, the Beanbean Kingdom AND the Mushroom Kingdom and even Mobius are at risk._ " Mario thought as he enters the university.

* * *

The Woohoo Hooniversity is a university that was dedicated to the study of laugher, but because Fawful and Cackletta took over, many of the scientists were transformed into Laser Snifits by that diabolical duo.

As soon as the heroes entered the university, they heard a shriek:

"EEEEEEEEEK!"

In addition, followed by a scream:

"RUN!"

"What's going on there?" Mario questioned.

"STAMPEDE!" Flora shouted as she and the boys moved aside from the opening.

They watched astonished as a large group of Beanish scientists were running out of the university like crazy. One of the scientists ended up tripping and face planting on the ground before getting back on his feet and running off.

"Thanks for warning us, but why did you use the word 'stampede'?" Sonic questioned.

"Tee hee hee! I don't know; I just wanted it to sound funny." Flora shrugged with a big smile.

" _Something about her seems odd… I think she's more than just a tourist guide. Who is she, really?_ " Sonic thought with a suspicious look on his face.

"Well, that was very awkward…" Luigi said, stunned after the event from before.

"Yeah, but I think this means that the university has indeed been taken over by Cackletta and Fawful. So these scientists must be in danger too." Tails pointed out.

"You have a very good point there, Tails. Who knows what might have happened to those scientists? We should move on; we don't have much time." Mario told everyone.

They walked on the hallway until they saw a downed scientist who spoke slowly:

"Ca-Cackletta and her crew snuck into the Hooniversity! They transformed all of the Hooniversity's scientists into monsters…"

"Uh oh! That's not good!" Tails said horrified.

"Hold on… What's happening to him?!" Luigi noticed that the scientist was starting to act strange:

"Ugh… Ughhhh…"

All of a sudden, the scientist morphed into a Laser Snifit!

"What the?!" Sonic flinched.

Then, the Laser Snifit shot a ring laser at the heroes. They jumped into the ring to avoid getting shocked.

"I guess we'll have no choice but to fight him." Mario said.

He jumped on the Laser Snifit's head, followed by Luigi's hammer, Sonic's Spin Dash, Tails' arm cannon blast and Flora's damaging pollen. With those attacks, the Laser Snifit was defeated.

"Let's hope he'll come back after everything in this kingdom is over…" Flora said with worry.

They proceeded into the next room of the university, where the floor and the lab tubes were colored purple with glowing pink and blue stars. The group had to solve some puzzles in the university with the use of laboratory lens. They also found a room where item blocks from many of Mario's adventures in the past were in display: the ones from _Super Mario Bros_ , _Super Mario World_ , _Super Mario 64_ and _Paper Mario_.

There was also a moment during the puzzle where Luigi gets inside a barrel to reflect a lightning ball to a monitor that activates a crane. However, just like in the beginning, the crane grabs Luigi and takes him away.

"Gee, where have we seen that happen before?" Sonic said sarcastically.

"God, not again…" Tails sweatdropped.

In order to get Luigi back, they had to pass through an obstacle course where barrels were rolling down the slopes like in _Donkey Kong_. At the end of the course, Mario hits a button with his hammer and the wall below lowered down. Eventually, the crane let go of Luigi, still inside the barrel, and he was rolling all the way down on the slopes, passing by the opened path, rolled by some more slopes before one of them shoots him out of the barrel and hitting his head into an exclamation point block, causing the lens to change directions as part of the puzzle.

"Ouch… My head…" Luigi groaned as he recovers while rubbing his head. "I think I've got a bump here..."

Mario, Sonic, Tails and Flora immediately went to Luigi and asked him if he was okay.

"Yep, I'm fine. Sort of…" he responded.

"Glad to hear that! I guess I did save you just by hitting that button." Mario said.

"Really? Thanks for saving me then, Mario."

"No problem, _mio fratellino_."

Then the two brothers shared a hug, with Sonic, Tails and Flora watching while smiling softly.

* * *

Once they solved the puzzle by directing the light reflecting on the lens to the big sun door, it opens, allowing the heroes to enter it, bracing themselves of what they would encounter.

Behind the door, there were three robots of Princess Peach positioned around the sleeping Beanstar. Fawful came out from behind one of the Peach-bots and spoke:

"Preparations have completion! O Great Cackletta, unleash the voice of Princess Peach on the Beanstar when you are wanting too!"

"Eeyah ha ha ha!" Cackletta cackled. "The moment when all the world will bow down to me has come at last…"

"Not so fast, Cackletta!" Sonic's voice came as he, Mario, Luigi, Tails and Flora came in, glaring at Cackletta.

"We won't let you use Peach's voice to awake the Beanstar!" Mario growled.

"Eeyah ha ha ha!" Cackletta cackled again. "You're too late, fools! Wanna bet?" she smirked as she takes out a remote control. "PEACH-BOTS! SPEAK!"

She pushes the button and the Peach-bots began to speak. But for some reason, they didn't speak in Princess Peach's voice; they instead spoke with strange irritating laughing noises:

"HO! HO! HO!"

"HO! HO! HO!"

"HO! HO! HO!"

" _Huh? That's not Peach's voice! What's going on here?_ " Mario thought with a confused look on his face, but had to cover his ears because the noises were irritating.

"ARGH! My ears!" Sonic shouted while covering his ears like the rest of the gang.

The noises also drove the Beanstar insane, causing it to go crazy and stomp the floor as Cackletta and Fawful runs away. The floor under the Beanstar crumbles, and the Peach-bots fell down along with the Beanstar. With a relief that the noise was gone, the gang uncovered their ears.

"Eeyah ha ha…HUH?!" Cackletta said shocked as she came back. "Wh-Wha-What happened?! What is this?"

"I have fright!" Fawful came back as well. "A situation we had not suspected has begun to d-d-d-develop! May we flee?"

"Not if we'd let you!" the heroes said in unison as they approached the duo.

"EEYARGH!" Cackletta flinched. "We don't have time to deal with you fools!"

"G-Great Cackletta! Lemme at 'em! I'll take care of this!" Fawful told her.

"I don't think so!" Luigi smirked and heads to Fawful and by using his hammer, he pounds him into the ground, forcing Cackletta to fight them alone, even though she didn't want to. "How about that?" he teased.

"EEYARGH!" Cackletta yelled. As the five heroes stood in their fighting stances, Cackletta smirks: "Hah! Hmph! Well, won't this be fun! Oh, yes! If that's how it is, I'm ready for you! I'm going to knock you all the way back to the Mushroom Kingdom!"

She then roars like a fearsome beast and casts lightning around her as holes in the floor were heading towards the heroes. They jumped over the holes and proceed to their attacks.

The Mario Bros used Knockback Bros at Cackletta while Sonic and Tails attacked her together: Sonic first grabbed hold of Tails' hands as he flies into the air by spinning his tails before they curled into balls and crashes down onto Cackletta's head.

Her next attack was by casting bolts of lightning at them, but they dodged them. Flora attacks Cackletta next by using her Flower Nectar attack followed by the Mario Bros' Chopper Bros Attack.

"Tenacious little pests, aren't you? I'm too busy for such games!" Cackletta teased. "TIME FOR THIS TO END!"

She becomes feral once again and summons holes at the heroes, but they dodged them again. Because staying in that feral form made her vulnerable, Mario and Luigi finished her off with the Advanced Chopper Bros Attack.

"Eeyah ha…HUURGH!" Cackletta groaned as she tumbles on the ground. "Graagh! Eeyaaa…ha…hohhh… H-How could this happen?!"

"CACKLETTA! Do not have worries!" Fawful came to her, still in the ground. He managed to pop out and came back with his headgear. "Watch! I am sucking up your energy with this headgear!"

The heroes watched Fawful using his headgear sucking up Cackletta's essence, dissolving her body. Even the glass of his headgear changed into Cackletta's face.

"Oh… Oh… Oh, Fawful!" Cackletta smirked. "Give them one final…attack for me!"

"I say to you YES!" Fawful responded immediately with his big grim.

Fawful then slowly starts to approach the heroes, and they made steps back as they were bracing themselves. Then, all of a sudden, none other than Prince Peasley came out of nowhere and crashes onto Fawful, knocking the latter down. The Prince swung his hair, attacks Fawful with his piercing sword, and sends him out of the building and flying away.

"Tee hee! Prince Peasley! Thanks for saving us!" Flora giggled.

"You can thank me later." Peasley said. "Now! Quickly! To the fallen Beanstar!"

The group then explained to him about what happened to the Beanstar and he replied:

"What? The Beanstar heard Princess Peach's voice and went mad?" he waves his finger as Sonic does. "But why would Princess Peach's voice drive the Beanstar mad? I sense a surprising secret at the center of this riddle!"

"Yeah, this is so confusing and… Wait, riddle?" Mario was confused.

"I shall explain it all in detail once we have safely recovered the Beanstar that has fallen below. You five must go to the bottom floor immediately!" he swings his hair again, making the screen turn white before his flying board came and he jumps over it.

"We'll see you soon, Peasley!" Flora waved.

The Prince then leaves. The group found the entrance to the university's basement level and went there. After they went deeper enough in the basement, they found a door leading to the Underground Generator Room. On the other side, upon jumping on the ledge, they flinched at what they saw.

"What?! Them again?!" Sonic said in disbelief.

"But now they have the Beanstar!" Tails panicked.

They saw Rookie and Popple standing next to the Beanstar, which was panting tiredly on the floor.

"The Beanstar suddenly came falling down out of nowhere… It was shocking, see?" Popple smirked. "But having treasure fall out of the sky sure is lucky! Yeah! That's right! Verrry lucky! Only Popple the shadow thief could get such results, see?"

"You're amazing, Boss!" Rookie appraised.

"Hey! You might be the thieves, but we found the Beanstar first!" Popple then heard Sonic's voice.

"Rookie!" Popple called upon seeing the heroes.

"Yes, Boss!" Rookie responded.

"Uh-Unless my eyes are screwy… Look there! It's Red, Green, Blue, Yellow and Pink from the Chateau!" Popple growled as he points to the group, with Luigi playfully waving at the duo with his cap, Mario doing a Spin Jump and Sonic sticking out his tongue.

"Well, boo! Boo to you, I say!" Popple said frustrated. "Why does this always happen?!"

"Gee, you look more like a bunch of losers rather than thieves!" Sonic teased in his cocky tone.

"Grrr! This isn't funny, see?" Popple shouted in anger. He turns to Rookie: "Rookie!"

"Yes, Boss!" Rookie responded.

"These five numbskulls seem to like the old ring-a-ding-ding! Time to scrap again, see?"

"Yes, Boss!" Rookie stomps the floor, ready to charge at the group.

But before that, Mario and Popple worked together to drag the Beanstar out of the way, bowed their heads, and then everyone jumped into the fray.

* * *

However, the fight went in the same way as last time, and Rookie and Popple were defeated again.

"Told you that you look like losers than thieves!" Sonic teased.

"HO! HO! HO!" suddenly, the same irritating voice came back again.

A Peach-bot fell down next to the downed Rookie and Popple, and once Sonic saw it, he flinched:

"No! NO! Not again!"

"HO! HO! HO! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!" the Peach-bot spoke, making the group cover their ears again.

"You weren't kidding when you said this noise is irritating!" Mario shouted as he pressed his ears even tighter.

"Argh! Make it stop!" Luigi screamed.

The Beanstar became irritated again, but because there was no escape from the noise this time, it grew bigger. The noises had also awakened Popple.

"Oh, no! Our treasure! It's gonna fly away, see?" he shouted, not caring about the noise.

Popple leaps onto the Beanstar, followed up by Rookie, who woke up afterwards. The Beanstar shook like mad, so the heroes had no choice but to uncover their ears and hold on to the Beanstar to calm it down. The Beanstar then flies out of the university, breaking through the wall.

As the Beanstar takes into the sky, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Flora, Rookie and Popple were still holding on to it. Soon, Popple's grip started to become tired and he was slipping off from the Beanstar until he fell down below, followed by Luigi, Mario, Tails, Flora and Sonic. Rookie was the only one left.

"Huh?!" just then, something came into his mind. "Oh! I remember! I remember! I… I am… I am… BOWSER THE KING!" he then fell down like the others after saying those words.

The Beanstar, now irritated as ever, began to swell more and more before breaking into four pieces and they fell down in different directions of the kingdom.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I was way too lazy to write another fight scene against Rookie and Popple... Sorry about that.  
**

 **In case you don't know, _mio fratellino_ means little/younger brother in Italian! I added that just for fun! ;)**

 **Uh oh! Where did our heroes land? Find out in the next chapter! Please review.**


	12. Escape the Oasis

**Next chapter done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Escape the Oasis**

" ***cough* *cough*** bleh…" we can hear Luigi coughing out sand from his mouth once he got his face off from the sandy ground. "Urgh… Where am I now?" he stood up and looks around.

"Uhhh…" he heard Tails moaning from behind him.

"Tails! Are you okay?" Luigi asked in concern as he kneels down to his best friend.

"I'm…fine. Gosh, that was a rough fall!" Tails stands up.

"Yeah… I wonder what happened to the Beanstar?" Luigi wondered.

"Wait a minute! Where's Mario, Sonic and Flora?" Tails realized that the rest of the group was missing.

"Oh no! MARIO! SONIC! FLORA!" Luigi called for them.

"Uh, Luigi…" Tails directed Luigi to their front.

"What the…?"

They saw Mario with half of his body buried into the sand while dizzy, with Sonic at his side with his head buried into the sand and Flora was standing up trying to shoo off the crabs poking Mario and Sonic.

"Shoo! Shoo, you dirty crabs!" Flora growled as she tries to stomp the sand to scare the crabs, but that wasn't working.

Suddenly, a loud 'thud' noise was heard, causing the ground to shake a little, startling the crabs and they scuttled away.

"Don't EVER try to poke my Big Bro and my friend again!" Luigi yelled at the scuttling crabs until they were gone.

"Well, that sort of worked… But where did that loud noise came from?" Tails questioned.

"Say hello to my Piko Piko Hammer!" a cheery girl voice came.

"Oof! Wait… Piko Piko Hammer?!" Sonic got his head off the ground and his eyes widened.

Then, a pink female hedgehog and a cream-colored rabbit came in. They were Amy Rose and Cream!

" ***gasp*** SONIC!" Amy squealed in joy upon seeing her lover and grasps him into a tight hug as always. "Oh, Sonic! I can't believe you actually came here for a vacation! That means you read my letter!"

However, as Amy was hugging and nuzzling on Sonic, she noticed that he wasn't even moving, which she found it very odd. Typically, Sonic would always struggle to get out of Amy's grasp and turn away from her, but now, he wasn't doing any of this.

"Um… Is something wrong, Sonic?" Amy asked him as she let go of him.

"It… It's nothing too important, Amy." Sonic said, trying to hide the truth from Amy.

"Please, Sonic! Tell me!" Amy pleaded.

Sonic lets out a sigh in defeat and tells her the whole story of the Beanstar. Meanwhile, Cream went to Tails and spoke:

"What is Mister Sonic telling Amy?"

"Oh, it's a long story… We'll explain it later." Tails replied.

"Oh well… Hey! Aren't they the Mario Brothers? So they decided to come too? That's great! Isn't it, Cheese?" Cream exclaimed as she looked at her Chao, Cheese.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese chirped.

"Mario! Mario! Snap out of it!" Luigi called out.

Mario then shakes his head to get rid of his dizziness. "Huh? Wha-?"

"Mario! You're awake!"

"Yeah, but…I can't…get out!" Mario struggles to get out of the sand, but no success.

"We should lend him a hand!" Flora told Tails, Luigi and Cream.

"Right!" they nodded and Luigi and Tails grabbed Mario's left hand while Cream and Flora grabbed his right.

"Ready?" Flora announced. "On one…two…THREE!"

They used their strength to try to pull Mario out of the ground. They did it successfully, and Mario landed perfectly on his feet.

"Ta-da!" he said playfully, which made Luigi laugh. "Thanks, guys!"

"No problem, Mister Mario!" Cream replied.

"Oh, hey! It's you, Cream!" Mario exclaimed. Then, Cheese flew to him. " ***chuckles*** and you too, Cheese!"

"Chao Chao!" Cheese hugs Mario's right cheek.

"And who is she?" Cream asked, noticing Flora.

"She's Flora, the Beanbean Kingdom's tourist guide. At least that's who I think she is." Luigi answered.

"Pleased to meet you, Cream." Flora bowed.

"You too, Miss Flora." Cream bowed back.

"Tee hee hee! It's so cute how you refer everyone as mister or miss!" Flora giggled cutely.

"You think so? Thank you!"

"Say, what's Sonic and Amy doing over there?" Mario noticed Sonic conversing with Amy on the other side.

They went to the pair, and listened as Amy jumps into a conclusion:

"So the reason you're worried about me is because you're afraid Cackletta would go after me? There's actually a new threat here?"

"Yes. That's because you and Peach are the only ones whose voices could wake up the Beanstar without driving it nuts, which by the way, is what happened earlier." Sonic explained.

"I see." Amy said. " _Hmph! And she had to do this in the middle of my vacation with Sonic!_ " she thought while secretly pouting and rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, what's this place that we just landed?" Mario pondered.

"I think this might be Oho Oasis. It's an island located to the east of Beanbean Kingdom and it's the only place where it's not inhabited by Beanish." Flora explained. "If I'm correct, there is said to have four element palaces home to its corresponding deities."

"Four element palaces? You mean the four elements of fire, water, air and earth?" Sonic guessed.

"Fire and air, yes. But no water and earth. Instead, I think it's thunder and ice…"

"…now it didn't make sense." Sonic shrugged.

"What do you mean by that? Thunder and ice are also part of the environment's elements!" Luigi said.

"Did you seriously not get what I mean, Luigi?" Sonic sweatdropped.

"Oh! Whoops."

"Speaking of which, I and Cream saw a stone monument right up there. It had odd marks and holes in it." Amy told them.

They jumped on the ledge at their right, and indeed; there was a stone monument. It had four holes and above each of them were four different painted symbols: the first one showed some flames, the second one a yellow lightning bolt, the third one a light blue snowflake and the fourth one a white-grayish tornado.

"Are they related to the element palaces you just mentioned, Flora?" Tails asked her. "After all, you told us that the corresponding elements are fire, thunder, ice and wind, right?"

"Maybe." Flora nodded, even if she wasn't sure about it.

"The good question is: where are those palaces?" Sonic said.

"Eh? I can see a jukebox down there!" Luigi pointed to the ground.

"A jukebox? Why would an oasis have a thing like that?"

They jumped off and they saw a jukebox placed in front of one of the two pillars that they looked like they were depicting grinning monkeys. There was an old tape machine inside, and they decided to listen to it:

" _It has been a week since our Oho Civilization Research Expedition reached this island. We have named the mysterious creatures native to this island the Oho Jee. It is strange… They use the same spoken vocabulary that we do, but none comprehend what they mean…"_

"So it's not by Beanish that this island is inhabited, but instead by those Oho Jees… Interesting." Flora spoke. "Maybe we should explore and eventually find the palaces."

The rest nodded and proceeded to walk around the island. Surprising enough, there were no enemies in this place, just some crabs and the Oho Jees, who inhabit this island, which now makes sense why Amy and Cream chose to hang around in this place, and because there were no enemies, that might be the reason why they haven't heard of Cackletta by that time. When they tried to talk to them, they sometimes speak in incorrect grammar.

Furthermore, after exploring for a bit, they found another jukebox and listened to it:

"… _It has been three weeks since our research expedition arrived here. The time, it speeds by… Today we made a most surprising discovery. We approached a red Oho Jee and happened to ignite it in a bizarre accident… The moment this red Oho Jee was touched by the flames, it turned into a monster! This monster Oho Jee attacked us, as might any creature that dislikes being set on fire. Unfortunately, the researcher who was attacked then transformed into an Oho Jee… We must conclude that it is best not to approach an Oho Jee if one plans to set it afire. Rather, it is best to stand a short distance away and then set fire to it, if one wishes. Surely the blue, yellow and white Oho Jees will respond to some stimuli and also transform into monsters. It may invite trouble, but clearly this must be researched more. Science demands it!"_

Upon moving more up ahead, they eventually came upon a large temple-like building. Their curiosity went further as they entered it.

* * *

The inside was dark and mysterious, and there were more Oho Jees wandering around. There were four different paths to take. One Oho Jee told them that one of those paths lead to the Fire Palace, the other to the Thunder Palace, another to the Ice Palace, and the last one to the Wind Palace. Mario went for the Fire one, Luigi the Thunder one, Sonic the Ice one, and Tails the Wind one, while the girls wait for them at the entrance.

With Mario, he walked forward to a strange chamber. There was a tablet showing the same flames symbol from the stone monument that was blocking the way. Mario breaks it with his hammer, when suddenly, the lights went off and on.

Eventually, a large fireball appeared in front of him, revealing an ancient deity wearing red clothes and his head was shaped like a sun. That was the Fire God. He had an energetic personality, waiting for 3000 years for someone to come, even if his mind was messed up a bit. After he vanishes, Mario walked towards the pink orb with flames erupting in it and touched it.

Then, the orb starts to become hotter and hotter, burning Mario's hands. He desperately shakes his hands wildly to cool them off. Once he stepped back, his palms were glowing; sparkles came out from them, eventually engulfing them in has learned the Firebrand ability, which allows him to create a fireball from his palm.

With Luigi, he found a tablet blocking the path just like with Mario, but this tablet was showing the yellow lightning bolt. He breaks it with his hammer, and the lights went on and off just like last time.

Eventually, thunderbolts were casted around the room, scaring Luigi, and another deity showed up in front of him. This one was wearing blue clothes and his head was shaped like a magnet. He was the Thunder God. Unlike the Fire God, this one was quite rude and even scoffs Luigi before vanishing. After that, Luigi walks toward the blue orb with electricity sparking in it and touches it.

The orb then electrifies Luigi, who quickly steps back feeling a bit dazed after being shocked. Then, his palms were glowing; sparkles came out from them, eventually engulfing them into thunderbolts. Luigi has learned the Thunderhand ability, which allows him to create a ball of electricity from his palm.

With Sonic, he found a tablet showing the light blue snowflake. He breaks it with his Spin Dash, and the lights went on and off again.

Eventually, cold blizzards were blowing around the room, making Sonic shiver a bit, but not for too long as another deity showed up in front of him. This one was wearing light blue and silver clothes and his head was shaped like a large snowflake. He was the Ice God. This one was much nicer and calmer than the previous deities were and kindly let Sonic approach the orb up ahead before vanishing. He decides to approach the orb, colored in white with snow blizzards blowing in it and touches it.

The orb becomes colder and colder and nearly froze Sonic's hands as he quickly steps back from it and rubs them to get them warm. Then, his palms were glowing; sparkles came out from them, eventually engulfing them into solid ice. Sonic has learned the Cryonis ability, which allows him to create an ice ball from his palm.

With Tails, he broke another tablet blocking the path; this one was showing the white-grayish tornado, and once again the lights went on and off.

Eventually, strong gusts of wind blew around the room, and the last deity shows up in front of him. This one was wearing white and gray clothes and his head was shaped like a cyclone seen in top-view. He was the Wind God. This one was optimistic like our fox friend and believed that Tails should be worthy of possessing the powers of the wind before vanishing. Tails then approached the transparent orb with a small tornado spinning in it and touches it.

A strong wind blew at Tails' direction, causing him to hold on to the orb for dear life. Once the wind stopped, Tails let go of the orb, and noticed his palms glowing; sparkles came out from them, eventually creating a small tornado over each of his palms. Tails has learned the Windblow ability, which allows him to create a small tornado from his palm.

Having learned the hand powers, the four boys exited their palaces, met up again with the girls and told each of them about the new powers they just got before exiting the temple.

Once outside, they went back to the stone monument and they used the corresponding powers on each of the holes: Mario creates a fireball in the hole with the flames, Luigi creates a lightning orb in the hole with the lightning bolt, Sonic creates an ice cube in the hole with the snowflake, and Tails creates a small tornado in the hole with the tornado.

Eventually, a stone bridge showed up at their right, leading to a large yellow pipe. Hopefully, this would be their way of getting out of this island, so they went in.

* * *

"WHOOOOOAA!" they screamed as they fell down the pipe.

Once they emerged out, they were surprised; they have landed in the Oho Ocean Seabed! They were underwater, somehow able to breathe, but even that didn't make Sonic too comfortable, and his fear of water was coming:

"AAAUGH! There's too much WATER! Get us out of here, NOW!"

Because of Sonic, they moved on as quickly as they could, but of course, they can't walk that fast while underwater. They came upon a group of corals blocking the path. There were two stone pillars with the same flames painted on them, so Mario had to use his Firebrand ability to create a fireball in the empty hole, and one of the corals dug back into the ground.

Some Goomdivers ambushed them after they made it to the other side, but they managed to defeat them. They now had to swim over some spikes on the floor while also avoiding Bloopers. Once they finally reached the exit to this ocean floor, Luigi used his Thunderhand ability to light an orb of electricity, and it made a door open up, leading to another yellow pipe, in which they go inside.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, Near the Border…**_

Back at Stardust Fields, we can see Bowser lying on the ground unconscious. He was all bruised up and his arms and legs were twitching. Soon, Fawful came in, reeling towards Bowser.

"O… G-Great… Ca-Cackletta…" Fawful groaned. "W-Will this guy…do?"

"Any… Anyone will do now…" Cackletta moaned. "Hurry… Quickly…"

Fawful then uses his headgear and releases Cackletta's soul, who flies towards Bowser, and upon touching him, his body begins to glow purple, as the screen turns black.

Then, a pair of pink eyes with small pupils showed up on our point of view, following up by creepy sharp fangs releasing flames out of the mouth and ending with Cackletta's cackle. What could of have happened?

* * *

 _ **Back with the heroes**_

They arrived back into the Beanbean Outskirts, where Prince Peasley came back to them while riding his flying board and swinging his hair.

"There you are!" he greeted. "I have searched high and low for you guys! I feared that you'd met a terrible fate! Oh, and I see you've got more company with you! Pleasure to meet you!"

"For you too. I'm Amy Rose, and she's my friend Cream and her Chao Cheese." Amy introduced. "Are you actually the prince of the Beanbean Kingdom?"

"Heh heh heh! The one and only! I also have a young sister too. So, what happened to you all?"

"Well, we tried to get the Beanstar, but it ended up being split into pieces. I guess it was four of them?" Luigi said.

"And in addition to that, we also crash landed at Oho Oasis and found Amy and Cream there." Mario added.

"Is it really true? The Beanstar was split into pieces?" Flora asked.

"Yes… It is true. The Beanstar split into four pieces. They have scattered. It is sad, really…" Peasley lamented.

"Oh dear… That's not good."

"Hey! Why worry? We can definitely help you search for all four pieces!" Sonic grinned while giving thumbs up.

"What? You say you'll help me search for the Beanstar pieces?" Peasley asked before grinning: "Of course, I would be most appreciative… But actually, I'd like you all to go to Beanbean Airport."

"Beanbean Airport? But why?" Mario asked confused.

"Heh heh heh… You see… Princess Peach is blessing our fair land with her presence!" Peasley answered.

"WAIT! WHAT?!" Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Tails questioned in shock, remembering that Peach was still speaking in explosive vocabulary; what if she destroys the Beanbean Kingdom too?

"Oh! You mean Miss Peach?" Cream squealed.

"Yes. A dignitary of Princess Peach's stature visiting our kingdom is a very serious affair." Peasley said. "And THAT is why I would like you all in attendance to greet Her Royal Loveliness. As such, you must head for Beanbean Airport immediately!"

"Umm, okay then." Mario nodded, even though he was still scared about Peach's explosive vocabulary.

"Well then, I must head there myself immediately, so I'll see you there!" Peasley said before leaving.

"Oh boy… I'm getting a feeling that this will not end well…" Tails gulped.

"You all don't have to worry about that! It will be just fine!" Flora said in a cheerful tone.

"How can you tell?" Luigi asked.

"You'll see soon!" Flora replied, winking at Luigi. "Now, come on! The Airport is located south of Beanbean Castle! Let's hurry!"

Amy, Cream and Cheese followed Flora immediately, but Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Tails pondered for a bit with suspicious looks on their faces: how does Flora know that everything on the Airport was going to be fine? Was she really a tourist guide?

They decided to let the next moments explain everything and they ran to catch up with the girls.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Many truths will be revealed in the next chapter! Please review.  
**


	13. Surprising Truths

**For some reason, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Surprising Truths**

When the heroes reached the Beanbean Airport, it was clear that something not good just happened; everything was silent.

"Hmm… Something is not right here." Mario suspected.

"I agree with you." Sonic made a nod.

Then, they saw Lady Lima coming to them.

"Oh! Masters Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Tails! Queen Bean was most pleased by your efforts at the Hooniversity!" she said. "By the way… There has been a slight hiccup in our plans to welcome Princess Peach."

"Really? What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"You see, my dear, nasty Piranha Plants have dug their roots into this runway. Her airplane can't land!"

Lady Lima points to two Piranha Plants in the ground at the left.

"Well, that's a problem…" Tails remarked.

Luigi then goes after one of the Piranha Plants and tries to pull it out, while the rest of the group discuss with Lady Lima about why haven't repairs been made.

"Hmm? What? You want to know why repairs haven't been made? Well, with the Cackletta incident, it didn't seem to be a priority." Lady Lima responded.

"That explains a lot." Flora pointed out.

With no success of pulling out the Piranha Plant, Luigi pants tiredly and decides to just sit on the ground and drink a cup of coffee.

"…But enough about that!" Lady Lima continued. "You must do something about these disgusting Piranha Plants! For the sake of the princess! You can't refuse, can you?" they nodded in response. "Well, then! Show me that Mario Bros and Teamwork ethic I've heard so much about!" she then leaves to let the heroes do their job.

"Oh well… Guess we'll have to take care of a big problem before the princess' arrival…" Flora sighed.

" _Now I don't know if I should be relieved or not…_ " Mario thought while scratching his head.

"Luigi, could you finish your coffee quickly from wherever you took it and cooperate?" Sonic sassed impatiently while tapping his foot upon seeing Luigi sitting on the ground and drinking coffee.

"I was cooperating, you know." Luigi replied coyly while finishing his coffee and stands up. "I tried to pull one of the Piranha Plants out while you were having a conversation but it didn't come out."

"If that's the case, maybe we need to find another way to get them out of the runway." Mario pointed out.

"Yeah, but how?" Tails questioned.

"Chao Chao?" Cheese noticed something at the opposite side of the runway that caught his attention and flew off.

"Cheese! Where are you going?" Cream chased after him, with the rest following suit.

Cheese has approached a large pink egg with deep pink spots. The gang reached the egg and stared at it curiously.

"What's this giant egg for?" Sonic wondered.

"I don't know, but because it looks like a Piranha Plant's egg, it should be related to those Piranha Plants." Mario guessed. "But still, I'm not sure how this is going to work out…"

"Uh, Cheese… I don't think that's a good idea!" Cream noticed Cheese flying closer and closer to the egg.

As soon as Cheese laid his hands on the egg's surface, it cracks open, revealing a ferocious big Piranha Plant, who roared at the heroes. That was Mom Piranha.

"Chao!" Cheese panicked and flew into Cream's arms in fear.

"Oh, crap!" Sonic flinched. "Now we have a bigger problem to deal with!"

Mom Piranha sends out two Piranha Plants to shoot fireballs at the heroes. They dodged them, and Mario and Luigi did the Fire Bros Attack, where Mario stands in front of Luigi and shoots fireballs at him, who hammers them at the Piranha Plants to burn them off.

However, when the Piranha Plants were defeated, Blue Piranha Plants took their place. Unlike their red cousins, the Blue Piranha Plants shoots electric balls at the heroes. After dodging the electric balls, the Mario Bros tried their other Bros Attack; the Thunder Bros, where Luigi first charges a ball of electricity before jumping on Mario, who sends him in the air and he finally casts a thunderbolt below him, damaging the Blue Piranha Plants that were defeated immediately.

His thunderbolt attack also dealt damage to Mom Piranha. Once she has taken damage, she changes color from red to blue. However, when they were about to damage her again, more red and blue Piranha Plants showed up in front of them.

"We'll take care of the Piranha Plants! You both deal with the bigger one!" Sonic told the Mario Bros, who nodded in response.

Tails used his wind power to create a tornado to pull the weaker Piranha Plants out of the ground for Sonic to finish them off with his Homing Attack. He then freezes the rest of the Piranha Plants with his ice powers, giving a chance for Flora to smash them with her Seed Bomb attack.

With Mario and Luigi, Mario had used his Firebrand move to damage Mom Piranha. She changes her color to red again, and Luigi used his Thunderhand move on her. But then, a red and blue Piranha Plants came out of nowhere and tackled the brothers on the ground, preventing them from attacking Mom Piranha.

"Oh no, you don't!" Amy shouted. "Cream! Let's do that attack we always do together!"

"Right!" Cream nodded.

She begins to flap her ears to hover, and Amy grabbed hold of her hands as she takes off. Once she was right next to Mom Piranha from above, Cream let go of Amy. Amy quickly summons her Piko Piko Hammer and spins with it on her way down, dealing multiple damage to Mom Piranha. Basically, that was her and Cream's version of the Chopper Bros Attack.

Mom Piranha collapses on the ground with her tongue sticking out and shrinks down to the size of a crab. With that, the Piranha Plants that had forced Mario and Luigi to the ground had also exploded. Seeing Mom Piranha in her minuscule size, Luigi playfully sits on her to get her inside the ground.

"There. Now she'll never attack the runway again. At least for now." He said.

"I hope so, Mister Luigi." Cream hoped.

"Chao Chao…" Cheese did.

"Good job on defeating Mom Piranha, Amy and Cream! That attack you just did reminded me and my bro's Chopper Bros Attack!" Mario appraised.

"You're welcome!" Amy replied.

"Now that big Piranha Plant is out of the way and the runway is clear, we should go back and warn Lady Lima." Flora told them.

The group nodded and went back to Lady Lima and told her the news.

"Well done, everyone! Now we can welcome Princess Peach to our fair kingdom!" Lady Lima beamed. Unknown to her, hearing this news made Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Tails gulp in fear.

With that, the runway's rails lit up in red lights as a pink airplane came flying down towards the runway.

"Look! Princess Peach is coming!" Amy exclaimed in joy while pointing at the airplane.

"Yay!" Cream cheered.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese chirped.

They watched the airplane land on the runway. Once it came to a full stop, Lady Lima warns her Beanish followers:

"Hush, everyone! Princess Peach, representative of the Mushroom Kingdom, brings greetings!"

The rest of the Beanish followers gathered at the side of the airplane as the door from underneath the plane opens up, revealing staircases and Princess Peach and Toadsworth came down. As her feet touched the runway's ground, Peach politely bowed down while holding both sides of her gown.

Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Tails still had looks of fear on their faces as Peach approaches them. As soon as she opens her mouth, they immediately went into a panic state and Mario, Sonic and Tails looked away while closing their eyes and shielding their faces while Luigi runs behind Mario while covering his face with his cap.

"OH GOD! HERE IT COMES!" Sonic shouted in panic, preparing for their worst.

"…Mario! Luigi! Sonic! Tails!" unexpectedly, Peach spoke in her normal voice as if it wasn't even stolen at all!

"WHAAAAAAT?!" the four boys shouted in unbelief with their eyes widened; how was Peach suddenly speaking normally?

"Boys! Thank you so much for all you've done." Peach thanked. "I am so relieved that you all are safe."

"B-B-But… Your voice…!" the boys gagged in unison, still with their eyes widened.

"Tee hee hee! You boys are so funny!" Peach simply giggled.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho! Oh, terribly amusing! Yes. Come now, don't be so startled!" Toadsworth interfered. "You see… I must tell you… Princess Peach's voice…was NEVER stolen!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" the boys were really shocked by those news that they still didn't get rid of their widened eyes.

Soon, Prince Peasley came in and Flora stood beside him.

"I and Peasley knew Cackletta was after the royal voice, so we beat them to the castle and warned the princess." Flora explained. "Isn't it right, Peasley?"

"Heh heh heh! That's right, little sister!" Peasley replied.

Upon hearing the word 'sister', the four boys snapped out of their shocked trance and looked at the pair.

"Wait… Sister?!" Sonic was confused and surprised at the same time.

"Flora? Don't tell me… YOU?!" Luigi pointed at her in surprise.

"Tee hee hee!" Flora giggled. "I guess it is finally time for you boys to know who I truly am! You see, I'm no tourist guide… In fact, I'm actually Prince Peasley's sister! I may not look like it right now, but I'm the princess of the Beanbean Kingdom! And my full name is… Princess Flora Greens!" she does a wink at Luigi again.

"Golly…"

"I already knew who Flora was, so the reason I never mentioned her name was to hide her true identity!" Peasley said. "Before she left the castle with me, she first disguised as an ordinary girl so that no one in the kingdom could recognize her."

"So if Peach's voice wasn't stolen at all, then from whom Cackletta stole from?" Tails asked.

"That's a really good question!" Flora exclaimed while smiling.

"THIS is the Princess Peach whose voice was stolen!" Peasley directed to the other side of the airplane.

Eventually, another Peach came from the other side and approached the group before morphing into Birdo.

"Wait, that Peach was a BIRDO?" Mario didn't expect that.

"Yep! And THAT is why the Beanstar reacted so strangely to her voice!" Peasley added.

Birdo sent out kisses before leaving. Afterwards, Queen Bean came in too.

"As you can see, every card in our hand truly was better than theirs. EEYAH HEH HEH!" she laughed.

"Oh, mother! I'm so glad that I can speak with you again now that my new friends know my secret!" Flora beamed. "And your laugh is sounding good as always!"

"My daughter, the way you speak is reminding me so much of my husband! He was such a charming man... His laugh… I couldn't resist…"

"Now that I think about it, if Prince Peasley and Queen Bean are Beanish, then that means the king must be a human so that Flora could be born." Amy concluded.

"That makes sense!" Cream agreed.

"Boys… I am sorry to have caused you such trouble." Peach apologized. "When you came rushing to the castle… I intended to tell you the truth immediately, but Bowser beat you there… And I lost the chance to spill the beans…so to speak…"

"But you defeated Cackletta nonetheless! And that is something to be congratulated for!" Toadsworth complemented.

"Oh yeah!" Mario and Luigi cheered, jumping in the air.

"Yeah!" Sonic and Tails high-fived.

"Hmm… By the way, there's no sign of what's left of the Beanstar… Even as the guardian, I cannot sense its pieces…" Flora pondered. "We know that it broke into four pieces, which seem to be lost…"

"Well, so, I am off yet again! I must sally forth to look for the pieces of the Beanstar!" Peasley announced. "Sis, you and your friends can relax and enjoy some sightseeing in our kingdom with fair Princess Peach." His flying board came back and he jumps on it. He swings his hair with the screen turning white before leaving.

"Good-bye, big brother! I'll take good care of them!" Flora waved.

"Golly, what a shocker…" Luigi said while scratching his neck in embarrassment.

"I couldn't agree more. We became so shocked back there…" Tails replied.

Then, something came into Queen Bean's mind and she spoke:

"Oh! I know of a good place to start your sightseeing! You see, there is a mushroom town in Beanbean Kingdom called Little Fungitown. Do you know of it?"

The four boys shook their heads.

"It is a town full of Toads who have immigrated to this land." Flora explained.

"Well… Since we have come all the way to this land, I wish to pay an official royal visit to Little Fungitown…" Peach insisted.

"That's acceptable in theory, but to reach Little Fungitown you must go north through Teehee Valley…" Queen Bean stated. "Teehee Valley is filled with vile monsters. It would be a little… No! VERY dangerous for Princess Peach."

"As the royal representative of the senior Toads, I must vigorously oppose this idea!" Toadsworth said in anger. "Passing through unknown lands filled with monsters is absolutely absurd! Why, the very idea…" after calming down, he cleans his throat: "Koh-hoff! Ah-hem!" he then goes to Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Tails. "…And yet… I suppose if Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Tails escorted you…"

"Boys. Since we seem to have come to a consensus… Won't you take me to Little Fungitown?" Peach requested.

"Of course!" Mario, Sonic and Tails responded with a nod. Luigi, on the other hand, was not that happy with this idea:

"Uh… I'm not sure about that-"

"LUIGI!" Amy shouted angrily at him and pounds him into the ground with her Piko Piko Hammer, making the group sweatdrop. "Anyways, let me and Cream help with escort too!"

"If you're coming, then I'll come too." Flora smiled. "After all, I've been with these guys through most of this adventure!"

"Hmm, will that do, Toadsworth?" Peach asked.

"As if I have any say in the matter!" Toadsworth answered. "Just be very, very, very, very, very, very, very, VERY careful. I must begin preparations immediately."

"…And with that, please allow me to excuse myself, Queen Bean." Peach said and bowed politely to Queen Bean.

"…Ah, your princess is not only beautiful, but both wise and courageous, as well." Queen Bean commented. "I am severely impressed! Nevertheless, we have entrusted Princess Peach's safekeeping to the seven of you!" she then makes her way back to the castle after these words. Luigi soon manages to get out of the ground.

"Next time, remember not to piss off Amy again, or you'll know how she reacts..." Sonic whispered to him.

"So, Princess Flora, lead us to Teehee Valley, please!" Peach insisted.

"Sure! All we have to do is to head northeast! And don't worry; we'll make sure to take care of you, Princess Peach!" Flora assured.

With that, they all left the Airport led by the princess of the Beanbean Kingdom and made their way to Teehee Valley.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **And we finally have the introduction of Flora's true identity! Bet some of you didn't expect that, right? But now that we know that she's a princess, Flora won't be using her princess attire until later on.  
**

 **The next chapter will show our heroes traversing Teehee Valley and also the two last Sonic characters in my story! Please review.**


	14. Teehee Valley

**Done with the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Teehee Valley**

The Teehee Valley was once a large seabed; however, over time, the sea dried-out and became a desert. There were spiky cactus, fossils and skeletons of dead fish and starfishes in the sand.

"Well, we're here; Teehee Valley." Flora announced.

"Feels like death valley to me…" Sonic commented, seeing all the skeletons and the dead starfishes in the sand.

Toadsworth stood in front of the escort team and told them:

"Now then, please be sure to take the utmost, most diligent, sincerest care of Princess Peach!"

"Don't worry, Toadsworth! I'll be back before you know it!" Peach assured. "OK, everyone! Let's go to Little Fungitown!"

They all nodded and went further into the valley with Peach in the lead. Toadsworth stood at the entrance and called out:

"Princess! Be careful!" but then, he recalls something: "Hmm… Why do I get the feeling I forgot to say something vital? …Oh! That's right!"

With that, he quickly rushes to the escort team without Peach noticing as she moved on.

"Masters and Mistresses! Wait!" he stopped them.

"What is it, Toadsw-?"

"EEEEEEEEEK!" Mario was cut off when they suddenly heard Peach's shriek.

"Oh, now I've done it!" Toadsworth panicked.

"Oh no! Miss Peach!" Cream shouted in horror.

They saw a Gritty Goomba carrying Peach on a pillow above his head up ahead and watched the Goomba heading towards a yellow pipe.

"HELP ME!" Peach cried out as the Gritty Goomba carried her into the pipe.

" ***sigh*** I forgot to tell you all one vital tidbit…and now just look at what has happened!" Toadsworth stated. "If you let the princess out of your sight like we just did, she'll get kidnapped instantly!"

" _Typical Damsel in Distress… Reminded me of a certain princess that I had to take care of, and she gets kidnapped as much as Peach does!_ " Sonic thought while rolling his eyes.

"I beg of you: Rescue her and take care to ensure that you do not leave her side again." Toadsworth begged. "Well then… Good luck! I am counting on you!" he then leaves.

First of all: rescue Peach. Therefore, they went into the pipe, taking them into an underground cavern. At the end of the path, they saw Princess Peach tied in a rope, struggling.

"Hang on, Peach! We'll get you out!" Mario assured as he approaches her.

"Mario! Above you!" Peach warned as she looks up.

"Woah!" he quickly steps back as two Gritty Goombas fell down from the ceiling and blocked the heroes' way to Peach.

"I knew it wasn't going to be easy." Sonic said sulkily. "Guess we don't have a choice!"

Suddenly, the Gritty Goombas created a sandstorm, forcing the heroes to close their eyes.

"Huh?!" Sonic didn't see that coming.

"OWCH! I think a grain of sand just went inside my eye!" Luigi cried in pain while squeezing his left eye.

"We can't fight them with this sandstorm! What's worse than unable to see them is that it'll hurt our eyes!" Tails informed.

"Then how are going to get Peach back?" Amy asked while shouting.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" just then, a shouting voice came out of nowhere.

At the same time, yellow glowing spears showed up from above and they flew straight down, killing the two Gritty Goombas. Once they were defeated, the sandstorm stops.

"Hey! What just…?" Flora was speechless.

The heroes opened their eyes to see a black-hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, arms and legs, and a white bat standing in front of them.

"Hey, Shadow! And Rouge?" Sonic said.

"Hm. What a surprise to see you here at Teehee Valley, Faker." Shadow replied with his neutral expression while crossing his arms. "This place is dangerous, what brings you here?"

"Oh, I can already see the reason right here." Rouge noticed Peach behind her still tied in a rope. She goes to her and unties her. "Here you go, my dear."

"Th-Thanks, Rouge." Peach thanked.

"So the Mario Brothers are here too… Interesting." Rouge said in her seductive tone as always. "And I can also see Lady Rose and her friend as well as the Beanbean Kingdom's princess."

"You…knew it already?" Luigi questioned.

"Green Guy, I am a sneaky bat, you know." Rouge approached Luigi and held his chin with her finger, making him nervous. "I've listened to that whole conversation outside at the airport and I reported all of this to Shadow. By the way, I just love seeing your nervous look!"

Shadow sighs at Rouge's comment and tells the group:

"We both were quite confused when you were entering the valley and decided to follow you. And you all needed our help it seemed. ***sigh*** how I hate to do that…" he mutters at the last sentence.

"I heard that." Sonic sassed.

"Oh, shut up!" Shadow shouted back.

"Uh…anyways, I appreciate your help, Shadow and Rouge." Peach changes the subject. "Say, would you mind helping the Mario Bros and their friends with my escort? We're traversing Teehee Valley so that we could reach Little Fungitown."

"Why, sure! We'll do everything we can to guard you. Right, Shadow?" Rouge elbowed him.

" ***groan*** whatever…" Shadow rolled his eyes.

After that, they all exited the cave and back aboveground. Shadow and Rouge decided to stay at Peach's side to protect her from any sort of enemy coming after her, like Gritty Goombas and Spiky Snifits, while the rest of the gang focused on the puzzles.

* * *

After traversing through the valley, they found a sign in the wall, which reads:

'Little Fungitown The Mushroom Kingdom Immigrant Community'

"Little Fungitown is up ahead! Don't let your guard down yet!" Peach warned as she goes ahead with the rest following suit.

"EEEEEEEEK!" they heard Peach screaming again.

They found out that a tree-like monster has cornered Peach to a wall.

"Peach! Oh no!" Mario flinched horrified. He then gets serious and calls out the tree monster: "Hey, you!"

The tree monster, known as Trunkle, heard Mario and turned around, seeing him and his friends glaring at it in their fighting stances. Unknown to them, two of the Toads from Little Fungitown were watching them from behind the scenes.

"Hey, man! Isn't that Mario? And Sonic and his friends?" the Toad on the left whispered to the other.

"Y-You're right! Talk about lucky!" the Toad on the right whispered back.

"Everyone! HELP MEEEE!" Peach screamed in horror.

Trunkle roars at the heroes and launches an attack at them. The group noticed the small tree on its head, assuming that they'll have to take it out first.

"I and Rouge will take care of the body! You all take care of that small tree!" Shadow told them.

With that, the Mario Bros used the Fire Bros Attack, followed by Sonic's Homing Attack, Tails' wind power, Amy's Piko Piko Hammer attack, Cream's attack with her ears and Flora's Seed Bomb attack. Shadow and Rouge were attacking Trunkle's body by doing punches and kicks. Just then, Trunkle's hands came out and became boulders, which began to roll towards the pair.

"Look out!" Shadow warned as he and Rouge dodged the boulders.

However, more boulders were coming after them.

"This is taking us nowhere!" Rouge growled as they continued to dodge the boulders. "I'll show it! Screw Kick!"

Rouge spins her body rapidly in the air like a screw, and dives right at Trunkle's head, doing a powerful kick at the small tree. Eventually, Trunkle ends up splitting into four small versions of itself.

"What the?!" Shadow wasn't expecting that.

Then, one of the small Trunkles showed an orange berry in its mouth before closing it and all of the other Trunkles hopped around.

"What's this? Finding the coin game? Oh, come on!" Sonic complained.

"What?! I don't have time for games!" Shadow shouted impatiently and jumps into the air. "Chaos Spear!"

He swings his arm and shoots more yellow spears, hitting all of the small Trunkles at once. Mario then noticed that the Trunkle on the far left had the orange berry.

"There's the one with the berry! Luigi! Let's do the Fire Bros Attack again!"

"Yes!" Luigi nodded while grinning.

The brothers finished the Trunkle with the berry with the Advanced Fire Bros Attack, and all of the Trunkles exploded into a bunch of colorful stars.

"Yahoo! We did it!" Mario cheered as he and Luigi high-fives.

"Hmm, good job." Shadow said, smiling a bit.

Peach got away from the wall, let out a sigh of relief and thanked the group:

"Oh… Everyone… Thank you! You saved me!"

Soon, the two Toads came out from hiding and the one on the right spoke:

"It-It looks like they got it…"

"Oh, hey! Are you both one of the Toads from Little Fungitown?" Mario asked.

"Yes, we are!" the same Toad responded. "So, yeah, that monster blocking the gate to town was a huge problem, needless to say. Thanks!"

"You're welcome!" Flora replied politely.

"W-Welcome to Little Fungitown." The Toad on the left announced quite nervous.

"P-Princess Peach! M-Mario Bros! T-Team Sonic! T-Team Rose! A-And Team Dark! We have been waiting for you!" the Toad on the right added. "We were told to expect you. Please! We insist you use the lift in back!"

As the two Toads stepped out of the way, the group went ahead where there was the lift, which was an elevator platform, stepped on it and it lifted them upwards.

"Tee hee hee! Neither have I known what Little Fungitown is like… I wonder just what kind of town it is… Oooh, I can't wait!" Flora giggled excitedly.

* * *

The Little Fungitown is an immigrant Toad community built on giant mushrooms. It contains many mushroom-shaped houses, bridges connecting each mushroom to the other and a hospital in the town's Embassy. As the group arrived via the lift, they walked off from it and went forward, until two other Toads rushed to them and they were shocked to see Princess Peach.

"P-P-P-Princess Peach! Is-Is that you, Your Highness?" one of them asked. "We-We'd heard you were coming from T-Toadsworth! But so soon? And you a-also have P-P-Princess Flora too?"

"We-We're so honored you've come all the way h-h-here!" the other Toad added.

"A-A-And over here we have the s-s-superstar M-M-M-Mario Bros and the s-s-speedy T-T-Team Sonic!"

"And the s-s-sweet T-T-Team Rose and the s-s-storming T-T-Team Dark?! Are you for r-r-real? We-We don't deserve such an in-in-in-incredible honor!"

"Tee hee hee! You Toads are so funny!" Flora giggled.

"Thanks for your hospitality." Peach bowed.

"V-V-Very well then!" the Toad from earlier replied, still gagging. "A-Allow us to show you around L-Little Fungitown!"

Peach stepped in front of the group and thanked them:

"Everyone! Thank you so much for all that you've done. I'm all right now."

"You all can relax a little and walk around and enjoy the sights." Flora said.

"Really? Thanks a lot!" Cream exclaimed.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese chirped.

"We can all meet up again a little bit later. I and Peach have some things to do, so, feel free to take your free time!" Flora finished and walks along with Peach and the two Toads.

Now that they were free to do whatever they went in the town, they all split up to enjoy the sights.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **If you played the game, you'll probably know what's coming up next! ;)  
**

 **Please review.**


	15. Luigi to the Rescue

**Longest chapter in this story so far! There's going to be a little of Luigi x Flora in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Luigi to the Rescue**

Previously, our heroes had just arrived in Little Fungitown and split up in groups of two to enjoy the sights. Sonic and Tails went to the next area of the town to have a chat, Amy and Cream checked the shops, Shadow and Rouge sat down on the highest mushroom to look away from beyond the town up above and the Mario Brothers went inside an arcade.

Inside, they played a game called The Star 'Stache Smash, and managed to get the high score, which was 200 points. The brothers were rewarded an Invincishroom, which was a green-capped mushroom with red spots. Mario, feeling accomplished, decided to eat this different mushroom, guessing that he'll become invincible as the name suggests.

" ***munch* *munch*** mmm…" Mario tastes the mushroom before swallowing it.

"How does it taste like, Mario?" Luigi asked.

"It tastes like… URK!" suddenly, Mario's eyes widened as he felt something in his throat.

"M-Mario?! What's the matter?!" Luigi started to become worried.

"I…f-feel…s-so sick...!" the red brother gagged.

All of a sudden, Mario's skin turns green!

"MARIO? What the?" Luigi was terrified.

Eventually, Mario collapses on the ground, lying on his back, unconscious.

"Mario? MARIO! WAKE UP!" Luigi cried out desperately for his brother, but he wouldn't wake up.

* * *

 _ **Soon…**_

All of the Mario Brothers' friends heard about Mario's sickness and quickly took him to the town's hospital. A Toad doctor was examining the poor red plumber.

"Mario…" Peach lamented worriedly.

"How could this happen to him?" Flora whimpered.

Soon, the Toad doctor finished the examining and went to the group.

"How… How is Mister Mario?" Cream asked worriedly.

"Hmm… Green hue… Yes… Discoloration in the face… The symptoms seem to indicate… BEAN FEVER! No mistaking it!" the Toad doctor answered.

"Umm… Bean Fever?" Luigi questioned confused.

"This illness afflicts many travelers who aren't used to the food in this region."

"For me, all of the food in the Beanbean Kingdom looks exactly the same as in the Mushroom Kingdom." Sonic shrugged.

"There is a difference, you know. It is basically for the taste that is the only thing unique."

"W-Well then… Can you cure him?" Tails asked.

"Had I the right remedy, I could cure him, but sadly, I'm all out." The Toad doctor answered, turning back. "At this rate, in three days… HE'LL BE A BEAN!"

This news made everyone gasp in shock.

"A BEAN?!" Sonic's eyes widened.

"Wh-What shall we do?" Peach asked horrified.

"It's somewhat dangerous, but west of this town lies a place known as… Guffawha Ruins!" the Toad doctor responded. "It is said that deep within Guffawha Ruins…there grows Crabbie Grass, an antidote to this fever."

"If that's the case… Then I'll go to Guffawha Ruins and get the Crabbie Grass!" Luigi said with determination.

"Really? You will go to Guffawha Ruins, Luigi?" Flora asked.

"Anything for my Bro!"

"Um, well… On a side note, according to recent research..." Flora takes out a large scroll from her pocket and unrolls it, showing a poster with a ferocious stone head monster about to eat a Toad alive. "Frightful monsters such as these have settled into Guffawha Ruins. Rumors say that those who have been attacked by these monsters have had their bones broken, their flesh stripped, and all their blood sucked out…" she continued.

"…Yuck." Amy cringed.

"…Well, that's what they say!"

However, hearing all of this made Luigi's determination immediately wear off and panic took its place.

"Oh, my! That's quite frightful!" Peach gasped. She turns to Luigi, not noticing his panic state. "But you're Luigi! You'll do just fine there, surely!" but Luigi wasn't even moving a muscle; he was frozen in fear. "…Uh, right, Luigi?"

"Ehh… I don't think he's feeling well." Tails sweatdropped.

Luigi then ran to a corner, crouches and covers his face with his cap while shaking and stuttering in fear.

"Gosh, is that guy really such a huge coward?" Shadow scoffed.

"Ugh, let me take care of this." Amy sighed and went close to Luigi, but a few feet away.

" _Oh god, please not the hammer again!_ " Sonic thought with a worried expression on his face.

"Luigi… You'll be fine, won't you?" Amy tries to reason with him, but the only response she got was a stutter. She tries it again with a more serious tone and approaching Luigi a bit: "This is for Mario's sake, right?" another stutter. "YOU WILL GO, YES?"

This time, it seemed to have worked (sort off…); Luigi finally uncovers his face, but still had the look of fear and was still stuttering a little.

"O-O-Okay… J-Just…don't…b-bash…me…with y-your…h-h-hammer…a-again…" he spoke in a trembling voice.

"I won't do it again, I promise." Amy shook her head.

"Why, look! That's true brotherly love! Sheer will is making his cowardly bones move. How inspiring!" the Toad doctor exclaimed.

"I'm getting a feeling that he won't be going anywhere while he's acting like this. Maybe I should tag along to give encouragement and protection." Tails said.

"If you say so, Tails, then let me join you as well." Flora offered.

"I'll go too." Rouge interfered.

"You too, Rouge? And why?" Shadow asked.

"Because I can help them locate this Crabbie Grass with my treasure hunting skills! Well, even though I use these to search for jewels, but still… This guy is so adorable looking!" Rouge smirked seductively.

"Well, guys, you're our only hope. Please come back safely. We'll be waiting for you." Peach said.

"You can count on us, Princess Peach." Flora assured.

With that, Tails, Flora and Rouge…dragged Luigi out of the hospital.

* * *

However, even outside, Luigi's fear still didn't wear off and he was walking in a very slow pace, making the trio sweatdrop.

"Come on, Luigi! The reason we're here is to protect you! So you'll be fine! After all, you shouldn't forget that time where you saved your brother by yourself once!" Tails argued.

"Sheesh, how come a cute green guy be scared of almost everything?" Rouge questioned.

"He's always like this, Rouge. Nobody knows exactly why Luigi is such a coward. Some say it's because he had a bad childhood, or because he was just born like this." Flora explained.

"Really? Well, that's too bad." Rouge replied. Soon, she wasn't handling the slow pace: "Ugh… We'll take DAYS to reach those Ruins if this keeps going!"

"Hmm, hold on… I do know a place here in the town that can completely change Luigi's mind!" Flora said, snapping her fingers.

"You do? Where is it?" Tails asked.

"The Psycho Kamek's house. He's known to be the famous hypnotizer here."

"Hold on, are you telling me that we're going to get Luigi hypnotized?!"

"You want him to remain in fear for the rest of our journey or not?"

Tails had no choice but to agree. They took Luigi to Psycho Kamek's house and once inside, there stood a Kamek wearing a white robe with red details just like the White Mage from the _Final Fantasy_ series.

"Oh, are one of you interested in my hypnotic abilities?" Psycho Kamek asked.

"Yeah, it's this green guy right here." Rouge answered while dragging Luigi in front of Psycho Kamek. He then sees Luigi shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh, dear. You look so…nervous. Horrified, even." Psycho Kamek examined. "Why don't you start by taking a long, deep breath."

Luigi did as he was told, but even that didn't make him feel different. He was feeling a bit more relaxed, though.

"How was that? You feel more relaxed now, don't you?" Psycho Kamek said. He then took note of Luigi's clothes. "Say, you're dressed strikingly like Mario, aren't you? Are you infatuated with Mario, the superstar? Well, in that case, I shall turn you into Mario!"

" _Is he being serious?!_ " Tails and Rouge thought the same thing.

"Now, close your eyes…" Psycho Kamek told Luigi.

Luigi relaxed his arms, stood upright and closed his eyes as Psycho Kamek waves a yellow star wand and says:

"You shall now become Mario. Yes. Embrace it. Believe. With his incredible jump, you will face the onslaught of evil. The greatest superstar of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario…is YOU!"

The hypnosis was working; Luigi started to feel sleepy as Psycho Kamek continues:

"See? Aren't you feeling a tad more Marioesque?"

More hypnotic words were said by Psycho Kamek as the hypnosis was nearly at end:

 _You are becoming Mario… You are turning into Mario… More and more Mario… You are almost Mario… Quite nearly Mario…_

"YAHHH!" then, Psycho Kamek shoots a spell with his wand. The spell turned into sparkles that fell over Luigi's head.

"Was that really part of the hypnosis?" Tails asked nervously.

"Believe me, young lad, there's nothing to worry about." Psycho Kamek answered. He then tells Luigi: "You may open your eyes now."

Luigi woke up from his sleepy trance and opened his eyes. He was now standing still normally.

"See? He's not bending his knees like he was before!" Flora whispered in Tails and Rouge's ears.

Psycho Kamek walks over to a closed curtain on the wall and motions:

"Now come this way…"

The trio watched Luigi walking towards the curtain on the wall. When it opens, it showed Luigi's reflection…except that his clothes were red and not green. He let out a shriek in surprise, but in Mario's tone, which surprised the trio.

"Well? Are your hat and clothes not red?" Psycho Kamek asked. "You are Mario!"

"Yah! Yipee! Let's-a go!" Luigi spoke, still in Mario's voice tone.

Tails and Rouge were completely stunned: the cowardly and fearful Luigi from earlier just shifted to a courageous and headstrong one!

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

Now with this new Luigi with them, Flora, Tails and Rouge exited the house and took the lift back to Teehee Valley. There, they took a small elevator to a ledge on the left and moved on.

There were some rocks blocking the way that only Luigi could break it with his hammer. They jumped on a spring to reach the other side and finally enter Guffawha Ruins.

The Guffawha Ruins was a dusty and deserted dungeon located in Hoohoo Mountain filled with spikes, enemies and traps. But with Luigi's bravery, he had no troubles in leading the group into the ruins.

As they made to the next room, they didn't notice a Chuck Guy sneak by. He went after Flora and snatches her.

"EEEEEK! Help me!" Flora called for help as the Chuck Guy was carrying her.

"Flora!" Tails shouted.

"Hey! Don't you dare run away with her!" Luigi growled at the Chuck Guy and manages to catch up to him, but the Chuck Guy placed Flora on top of an Oucher Glass before fighting with Luigi.

The green brother did a single jump on the Chuck Guy to kill him and went to fight the Oucher Glass. The Oucher Glass shoots a sand ball at Luigi, but he broke it with his hammer and defeated the Oucher Glass with his Thunderhand ability. Flora was about to hit the ground, but before that happened, Luigi quickly catches her and held her in bridal style, making her blush a little.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he placed Flora back on her feet.

"Y-Yes… Thank you so much for saving me, Lui-… I-I mean, Mario!" Flora thanked, remembering that Luigi was still in his hypnotic trance.

"No problem!" Luigi replied while winking. "Shall we move on?"

* * *

After solving some puzzles like hitting blue balls to make a door open, activating blue orbs with the Thunderhand, moving some whirlwinds with the Windblow and making three different colored platforms raise and low, the four reached a room where a stone block shaped like a head was standing at the far left side of the room on a tall ledge. They suspected that it was the Guffawha Monster who Flora was talking about.

They approached the Guffawha Monster slowly as it spoke to them:

"Hey, Misssters and Missses! I am amazed you hafff come ssso fffar. Word hasss ssspread in town that I hafff become a horrible and dessspicably fffrightening monssster. Why doesss everybody ssspread rumorsss they know nothing about? That makesss me fffuriousss! It's SSSOOOOO ANNOYING! It tearsss up my insssidesss!"

" _Never knew it was the Toads themselves who were spreading rumors of the monster of the ruins…_ " Flora thought.

"Oh! You could help! Misssters and Missses!" the Guffawha Monster continued. "Pleassse help me releassse the ssstresss that ailsss me ssso! All you mussst do isss dodge my flamesss fffor 30 sssecondsss."

The group agreed in helping him. They had to jump over the Guffawha Monster's blue fireballs by hopping on the platforms moving to the left without getting hit. After 30 seconds, they fulfilled the challenge and the platforms disappear. The Guffawha Monster thanks them:

"OHHH! Many thanksss! That really let offf a lot of ssstresss! It fffeelsss like my sssoul hasss at lassst been releasssed! Thank you, misssters and missses! You can go now! I am done with you!"

He then opens up a door below before disappearing. They went inside the opened door, and at the other side, a small patch of Crabbie Grass was waiting for them up ahead!

"Is this the Crabbie Grass?" Rouge asked.

"Yes! It is!" Flora exclaimed. "Now we can use it to cure Mario!"

"Great! Let's grab it and get out of here!" Tails said.

Luigi picks up the Crabbie Grass and puts it into the suitcase before he and the trio leaves the ruins through a yellow pipe as a shortcut to Little Fungitown.

* * *

Once back there, they made their way to the bridge leading to the hospital. But then, just as they were about to cross the bridge, all of a sudden, a lightning bolt came out of nowhere and Luigi was accidentally struck by it before fainting.

"Luigi! Are you OK?" Tails asked in concern.

"Ooof… Where am I…?" Luigi groaned as he wakes up. "Wait… What was I doing this whole time?"

"What? You don't know what you've been doing?" Tails didn't believe that. "Don't you remember?!"

"Umm… I'm actually not sure…" Luigi pondered while scratching his head.

"He's speaking in his normal tone… I'm guessing that lightning bolt has removed his hypnosis." Rouge whispered to Flora.

"I can see that." Flora whispered back.

"You just went with us to Guffawha Ruins to get Crabbie Grass for Mario!" Tails explained.

"Wait, REALLY?" Luigi was surprised by those news. "D-Did I actually get it?!" he decides to open the suitcase to check. Surprising for him, there was indeed a small piece of Crabbie Grass in it! "Wow!"

"Tee hee hee! If it wasn't for the hypnosis… You will surely be a legend in this town!" Flora giggled before winking to Luigi, making him blush a little.

"Aren't you cute when you blush, green guy!" Rouge winked.

Tails then changes the subject and asks the group:

"By the way, what do you think that thunderous noise was? Could something have happened at the embassy? Also, shouldn't we be rushing to Mario's side? Especially you, Luigi?"

"Oh yeah, right! We should hurry!" Luigi told them as they rushed to the embassy by crossing the bridge.

After crossing the first bridge, they heard a familiar voice from up ahead:

"G-G-GUYS!" it was from Cream. They saw her rushing with Sonic and Shadow at her side.

"Cream?! What is it?" Flora asked.

"M-M-Miss Peach and A-A-Amy! They-!"

"Watch out!" Cream was interrupted by Sonic as he saw more lightning bolts striking. They struck near Luigi and his group, startling them.

"Where are all those lightning bolts coming from?!" Shadow shouted.

"Hold on, what's that?!" Flora noticed a shadow in front of her, Tails, Rouge and Luigi.

The shadow revealed something hovering in the air and two female silhouettes inside the thing. The screen clears up, revealing Princess Peach and Amy Rose inside the Koopa Clown Cart.

" ***gasp*** OH NO! PEACH! AMY!" Tails gasped in horror.

"HELP US!" both girls cried out.

Suddenly, two slightly familiar arms showed up from inside the Clown Cart and grabbed hold of Peach and Amy, forcing them low inside the Cart. A silhouette of someone familiar showed up in the Cart.

"Eh? Wait… Of course! BOWSER!" Luigi growled.

"Eeeyah ha ha ha ha!" but then, they heard a laugh that wasn't from Bowser at all. "Excuse me? Bowser? Oh, I think you're sorely mistaken. I'M… Bowletta!"

The silhouette reveals itself as a figure that looks identical to Bowser, but it had Cackletta's facial features.

"WHAT?!" all of the heroes shouted in shock.

Fawful then comes in flying with his headgear and said:

"Cackletta's power has poured into this Koopa who is king! The body is of the Bowser, but the mind is all of the Great Cackletta!"

"It can't be… Cackletta has possessed Bowser!" Sonic hissed.

"Eeeyah ha ha ha ha!" Bowletta cackled. "I need no voice this time… I'LL JUST STEAL…THE TWO REAL DEALS! Eeeyah ha ha ha ha!" she and Fawful leaves.

"This is bad…!" Flora whimpered.

"Oh, those guys are so gonna pay for that!" Sonic growled while clenching his fist. "Not only they stole Peach, but they also stole Amy too!"

"We better heal Mario as soon as possible and tell him everything!" Luigi told everyone.

They all rushed into the hospital. Inside, they located the bed where Mario was and Luigi took out the Crabbie Grass, where it disintegrated into green sparkles that fell into Mario. A bright white glow covered him, and once it faded, he was fully awake and his skin tone was normal.

"Hmm? Yahoo! I'm feeling much better now!" Mario cheered as he jumps out of the bed.

Seeing his brother finally cured, Luigi immediately starts to cry, kneeling on the floor and covering his eyes. However, he was also crying because of the recent event that happened.

"MARIO! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE CURED!" he wailed out loud.

"Huh? Why are you so sad about, little bro?" Mario asked.

"B-Because… P-P-Princess P-Peach and A-Amy…!" Luigi sniffled.

" ***gasp*** don't tell me…"

"Yep, they were kidnapped by Fawful and Cackletta. Or should we call her now Bowletta." Sonic answered sulkily.

"OH NO!"

* * *

 _ **Some hours later…**_

The group was all back at Beanbean Castle and they told everyone in the castle everything that happened back there, leaving them with shocked expressions.

Speaking of which, now that she was back at the castle, Flora was now dressed in her princess attire: an elegant sleeveless red gown with pink details on the top and the frills on the skirt. For accessories, she was donning a long green cape that reached the limit of her skirt, a golden crown with a pink tulip attached to it replacing her headband and daisy hair clip, a pair of golden earrings, and a pink necklace.

"You guys! Awful things transpired while you were off doing who-knows-what!" Toadsworth yelled.

"Hey! It's not like it was our fault, you know!" Sonic argued.

"I know that, Master Sonic… It looks like my hobbies will have to be shelved once again…"

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" Lady Lima's voice came in as she rushes to Princess Flora. "Bowser… No… Cackletta… Uh, I mean… Bowletta… A message has arrived!"

"A message? Let me see it, Lady Lima." Flora said. Lady Lima took out a Game Boy Advance-like monitor and handed it to Flora. "Hmm… What kind of message do we have?"

She then pushes a button, and the monitor creates a full-body hologram of Bowletta.

" _Eeyah ha ha ha! You puny little worms are no match for me now! I'm only going to say this once, so listen up! If you want your precious princess and rose returned safely… Bring me the four pieces of the Beanstar! I will contact you again once the Beanstar is complete!"_

The video then ends. Everyone was unsure of what to do.

"Oh, my… How has it come to this?" Flora lamented. "It seems we played our hand out, only to find the game is not over."

"There is little we can do." Peasley said. "For now, we must gather the Beanstar pieces as Bowletta demands. Luckily, I know the general areas that the pieces fell in, so it shouldn't be too hard to find them."

"Wait, you know where the pieces are, big brother?"

Peasley showed everyone the map and each piece of the Beanstar marked in it. "I have marked the areas where the pieces fell." He explained. "Who will gather the pieces first? This esteemed team? Or me? I will bet 99,999,999,999,999 Mushroom coins that it will be me!" he takes out his sword and does a few stabs in the air while continuing: "Do not scoff…for I do not intend to lose! The game is afoot!"

"Tee hee hee! You don't have to over exaggerate like that!" Flora giggled. "Right, Luigi?" she winked at him.

"Oh yeah!" he replied in joy.

"You know, I kind of missed how you were acting brave like Mario when we went to Guffawha Ruins. You want to know why? Because you just saved me from one of the ruins' enemies!"

"I… I did?"

"Mmhm! Thanks for being such a gentleman to me, Luigi!"

"Eh heh heh heh! It was n-nothing!"

As Luigi was chuckling in embarrassment, Flora does something unexpected to him: she leans close to him and kissed his cheek. Luigi flinched in surprise by this, but then he falls crazily in love while blushing.

"Aw, look who is in love now!" Rouge smirked.

"Well then, I should be on my way now! May we see each other again!" Peasley said before leaving.

"Everyone! We're counting on you!" Toadsworth said.

Flora then uses her leadership and tells the heroes:

"If we're going to find all of the Beanstar pieces, we should split up! According to the map, there is a piece that fell at Teehee Valley, the other fell next to the Beanbean Airport, another fell north of Beanbean Castle Town and the last one fell at Chucklehuck Woods. Have you all decided where you want to go?"

After discussing a little and decided to where they want to head to, Rouge started:

"I'll go by myself to the Beanbean Airport area."

"Fine, I'll be heading with Silver and Blaze to Chucklehuck Woods." Shadow said.

"I and Mister Knuckles will go together to the north." Cream added.

"And I will go along with Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Tails back to Teehee Valley." Flora finished. "All right, everything is decided! Let's go, everyone!"

They all exited the castle and prepared to head to their destinations.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Even if I never played _Superstar Saga_ , I think I would consider this part to be my favorite one in the game!  
**

 **You remember back at chapter 7, right? That I decided to modify the strange relationship of Luigi x Peasley with the OC? This is the chapter that made this really spice up! Too bad that Luigi already has a girlfriend! ;)**

 **The hunt for the four Beanstar pieces begins! Until the next chapter! Please review.**


	16. The first Beanstar Piece

**Another long chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The first Beanstar Piece**

Previously, our group of heroes had split up into teams so that they could find the four pieces of the Beanstar in order to make Bowletta bring Peach and Amy back. Let's go check the Mario Bros with Team Sonic and Princess Flora at Teehee Valley first.

* * *

 _ **At Teehee Valley…**_

The group of five was wandering around, searching for any sights of the Beanstar piece. Soon, they found a large light blue ship fixed in the sand.

Once they approached the ship, they looked at the deck and saw a Beanstar piece!

"Look up there on the deck! There's a Beanstar piece on it!" Tails pointed.

"Sweet! Let's grab it!" Sonic exclaimed.

" _Hmm, that seemed way too easy… I'm getting a feeling that something is going to happen._ " Flora thought suspiciously.

They got on the deck, but as they were about to approach the piece, two skeleton-like people wearing green sailor outfits came out from the deck's entrance and gathered around the Beanstar piece.

"Whoa! Is this the thing that fell from the sky an' crashed into the hatch with a big ol' thud?!" one of the skeletons questioned while staring at the piece.

"It's gotta be! And thanks to that, the hatch is busted!" the other skeleton replied. "This is terrible!"

"But hey! Whoa! Jus' look at this thing sparkle an' shine! I dunno what this is, but I'm puttin' it in the hold!"

The skeletons took the piece and carried it to the inside of the deck, leaving the gang sweatdropping.

"There goes our chance…" Sonic sighed.

"I've already guessed that this hunt wouldn't be too easy." Flora said.

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing. Let's head inside and try to find those sailors that are holding the Beanstar piece." Mario told them.

They went inside the deck and noticed that all of the sailors were living skeletons; just how is that possible?

After speaking with some of them, they came to learn that this ship is called the S.S. Chuckola, the ship that used to export all of the Chuckola Cola to different countries and kingdoms. This ship had also been washed ashore a long time ago. So long, in fact, that all of the sailors turned into these skeletons of today.

* * *

Soon, the group finally locates the same sailor that they saw it carrying the Beanstar piece entering a room and a sailor wearing a light blue outfit blocks the entrance to the room. They needed a Membership Card in order to enter the room. So they went back and into another room, where they meet a skeleton named Bink who looks surprisingly like Donkey Kong who offers a job for them.

The heroes had to push red and blue barrels to make rows and columns of seven like-color barrels by moving the switches. Upon completing this puzzle game, Bink gives them a Membership Card, which was a golden card with a red stripe at the bottom. They went back to the room where the sailor was blocking the entrance and Mario showed him the Membership Card.

"OH! LOOKIT THAT!" the sailor exclaimed. "You got a Membership Card right there! Whoa! Now that I know, I oughta be able to remember you by sight from now on." He then steps out of the way, allowing the heroes to enter.

This room is where all of the Chuckola Cola was held in shelves of bottles. They immediately found the sailor carrying the Beanstar piece next to one of the shelves and was speaking for himself:

"Bringin' this sparkly thing to the hold was a good idea, but where do we put it?"

"Hey, excuse us, sir…sailor." Flora came to him. The boys followed suit. "But this sparkly thing is actually a piece of the Beanstar. We came all the way here looking for it. As the guardian of it myself, we really need it."

"Whoa! Whuzzat?" the sailor was surprised. "You say this sparkly thing is a piece of the Beanstar? And you say you came here lookin' for it?" everyone nodded. "Hmm… Really? You want this thing? Well… I GUESS I could give it to you… But I gotta tell you, this thing busted our hatch. I can't just give it to you for free…" he became silent for a bit before speaking again: "All right! Jus' get that guy Bloat off the wall up ahead! Then I'll give this sparkly thing to you guys! Those are the, y'know, conditions of the trade!"

"Okay…guess we have a deal, then." Mario said.

With that, they walked up to the very end of the room and saw Bloat halfway trapped into a crack in the wall.

"Oh, wow… That looks…uncomfortable." Luigi said a bit disturbed.

"I couldn't agree more…" Tails agreed with him.

"Uh… Is he okay?" Flora noticed Bloat making odd faces.

"WHEEE! BURRRP!" Bloat cheered before letting out a loud belch, which grossed the heroes out. "This Chuckola Cola fizz seeps right into your bones! BRAAP! Hic! Don't you guys wanna join me for some refreshin' cola? HIC! BOORP!"

"We…rather not." Flora cringed a bit before she and the boys backed away a bit.

"Geez! He sounded so drunk! It's like he drank too much alcohol or something!" Sonic remarked.

"Wait, 'drank'? Does this means that Bloat had drank too much Chuckola Cola and ended up gaining weight and getting trapped?" Mario guessed.

"If that's indeed true… Golly, I never knew this cola was like wine…" Luigi said while scratching his head.

"Well, we better get him out of there. But how?" Tails asked.

"Come one! Come all! Have a look! Come see the pathetically inflated man, Bloat!" a sailor nearby announced. "He drank so much Chuckola Cola, he got stuck in this crack! Plus, he forgot where he left the bombs for blowin' up walls! Can't nothin' be done? Can't poor Bloat escape his fate?"

The heroes heard everything from this sailor and guessed that they will have to find those bombs mentioned somewhere in order to free Bloat. They went into an unexplored room where the sailors had just applied some emergency cleaning to this room's old floor, so parts of it was fragile.

Mario found a fragile part that looked suspicious and hit it with his hammer. Eventually, some dynamites fell down at Bloat's right side. They went back there and approached the dynamites.

"Well, we found them. I think it's best for you all to stay back." Mario warned the group.

They nodded and took a few steps back as Mario uses Firebrand to light the fuse of the tied dynamites before also stepping back. The dynamites exploded all at once and the cracks in the wall widened, freeing Bloat.

"OOH HO HO HO HO HO!" Bloat laughed.

Then, all of a sudden, the whole ship began to shake!

"What's happening?!" Flora panicked.

Just then, a sand geyser bursts from the crack and pushes Bloat away, startling everyone.

"Whoa! What the?!" Sonic flinched.

"G-Guys! The room is filling up with sand!" Tails shouted in horror.

Outside, the ship begins to detach from the wall. As it does, the room where our heroes were was completely filled with sand and its current was dragging them towards the front.

"WOOOOAAAAHH!" they screamed.

The ship completely detaches from the wall and sails its way to the sea. In the captain's quarters, the captain, who was a red skeleton, was also surprised:

"Bluh?! Wha's goin' on here?!"

"C-Cap'n! It's the ocean! It's an actual ocean!" a sailor came into the quarters and informed the captain.

"Oh! Is the S.S. Chuckola finally afloat once more?"

* * *

The S.S. Chuckola sails tranquilly on the sea and we could see a sailor jumping happily on the deck. Unfortunately, the ship collided with a large rock and begins to sink.

"OOOOWEEEE! Emergency! Emergency! Mayday! Mayday!" the sailor shouted.

The ship sunk to the very bottom of Oho Ocean Seabed. Worse, the Beanstar piece flew out of the S.S. Chuckola long before the heroes came out while dragged by the sand. They woke up and realized they were underwater again, which means:

"Oh, come ON! Why do we always end up in the water?!" none other than Sonic complained. "Guys, I'll need your help again!"

The rest sweatdropped and helped Sonic by grabbing his hand.

"Thank god we can breathe underwater in this world. Otherwise, you both know what happens…" Tails rolled his eyes while speaking to Mario and Luigi.

"You don't even have to tell us…" Mario sighed.

"Hold on… Where's the Beanstar piece?!" Flora realized that the piece was gone.

"It's up there!" Luigi pointed to a ledge above them, where they saw the Beanstar piece fly away. "Hurry! After it!"

They wasted no time and swam after the piece, but it was flying too fast. They had to pass through a couple of obstacles and avoid some Bloopers, Malibuts, Cheep Cheeps, Puffer-Cheeps, and Starkisses while chasing after the Beanstar piece before they lost it from sight.

Turns out that this seabed connects Oho Oasis, the east area of Beanbean Castle and a brand new area called Gwarhar Lagoon. They spotted a yellow pipe at the end and went inside to emerge out of the ocean.

* * *

The Gwarhar Lagoon is a rocky, tropical resort area in the southeastern part of the Beanbean Kingdom. It was inhabited by jellyfish-like people. The heroes wandered around until they spotted two jellyfish women having a talk together.

The one on the left had short straight blonde hair, and red gym-like tank top and shorts. The one on the right had short curly pink hair, a sunhat, golden earrings, and a bikini with a yellow bra top and a green underwear. When the heroes attempted to head to the next part of the area, a voice came over:

"YOU! MOVE IT!"

Another jellyfish woman came by and shoved the heroes out of her way, causing them to fall to the ground as she runs to the women they just passed by. This one had orange hair tied up in a bun, sunglasses and a pink dress with purple straps and frills and deep pink polka dots.

"YOU'VE GOT TO HEAR THIS!" she spoke again. "I'm back with humonstrous news and incredibling rumors!"

"Whoa! Is it about that strange-looking shining bean-thing that fell from the sky, Pamela?" the one with straight hair guessed.

"Wait… Is that the one everyone is saying Hermie found?" the one with curly hair pondered.

"Yeah, the same, Danni! Hermie took that bean-thing and decorated his shell with it! That's the word, anyway." Pamela explained. "I hear he looks just like a festive holiday tree!"

"WOW! KER-RAZY! COOL!" the one with straight hair exclaimed.

"We really should go take a look at it, Sella!" Danni suggested.

"Yeah! That's a fantabulous idea! Let's do it!"

The three women rushed together to the rocky path on the right, but not before Danni went back and told the heroes:

"If you five just lie there all day, you'll get wicked sunburned." She then leaves.

"Ugh… We know that…" Tails groaned.

Everyone got up and a moment of silence occurred, until Mario broke it:

"So… Did you all catch that conversation those jellyfish ladies had?"

"We did. It looks like the Beanstar piece is now with this Hermie person who looks like a…holiday tree, I guess? I didn't quite catch all of that." Luigi pondered.

"Whenever we do or don't remember, it's best for us to head to where those ladies went." Sonic said.

"You're right. Let's move." Flora told them.

They moved on to the next area and found a sign that reads: 'Jellyfish Sisters' Relaxation Room'. They wondered what could this be, and because there was a large Turtle blocking the other path, they decided to head to this Relaxation Room up to the north.

* * *

The Relaxation Room was run by four sisters who perform a 'miracle hand massage', which is a thirty-minute massage that focuses exclusively at hands. Once they got in, Flora decided to wait for the boys at the waiting room while they pay 400 coins for the massage. Then, they were told to sit on each of the four colorful chairs in the next room and wait.

Coincidentally, the chairs' colors were red, green, blue and yellow; the same colors of our four heroes! They of course sat on the chairs that matched their colors and waited.

Soon, the four jellyfish sisters floated gently down in the room. Their bodies were identical and colored bright light blue, and their faces were purple with yellow eyes. They also wore long straight dresses with the same main color of our heroes: Gigi's dress color was red like Mario, Merri's was green like Luigi, Ellen's was blue like Sonic, and Tracy's was yellow like Tails.

As they started the massage, Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Tails unintentionally perform their hand powers, surprising the sisters. It turns out that the sisters also possessed the same hand powers just like the heroes.

Fascinated by this, the jellyfish sisters interrupted the massage and took the heroes into an underground cave, where they taught them new abilities for their hand powers: Merri taught Luigi the Thunder Tickle or known as the Shuffle, where he electrocutes Mario, briefly exposing his skeleton and causing the two of them to walk in parallel. Ellen taught Sonic the Ice Chill, where he freezes Tails' back and causing the same effect as the Thunder Tickle, where they both walk in parallel.

Tracy taught Tails the Wind Boost, where he creates a small tornado behind Sonic and upon releasing it, it causes them both to dash forward faster than normally possible. And finally, Gigi taught Mario the Fire Tickle or known as the Dash, where he sets Luigi's back on fire, and the same thing happens just like the Wind Boost ability, where they both dash forward faster than before. So in conclusion, each two of the heroes had their own version when it comes to their new hand powers.

After learning their new hand powers, Gigi, Merri, Ellen and Tracy became so excited by teaching those powers to our heroes that they've fallen fast asleep, resulting with the Relaxation Room being closed for a while.

* * *

After reuniting with Flora, the heroes exited the Relaxation Room and back to where the Turtle was. The Bros used the Dash technique to knock the Turtle down, allowing them to pass. To reach Hermie, they had to cross the ocean floor again, fight more enemies and solve puzzles with their new hand powers.

Another thing they had to do was to cross Oho Ocean. For that, Mario hammered Luigi into a thin rectangle hole and he came out as a surfboard. As Mario takes off to the sea with Surfboard Luigi, Flora took off her cape and molded it into a surfboard while explaining to them that her cape was magical. Mario and Flora crossed the ocean by surfing, Sonic crossed it by running fast on the water and Tails by flying slightly above the water with his tails.

Once they reached another island, Sonic stopped running, Tails landed back on the sand, and Mario and Flora got out of their surfboards. Then, as Flora molded her surfboard back into a cape before putting it back on, Mario took out an air pump, plugged the nozzle on his surfboard and started pumping it until Luigi was fully back to normal.

"That's a neat trick you guys had there!" Sonic appraised.

"Yeah, just don't rub it to anybody." Luigi said while shaking his head.

What they didn't realize was that they were on the island where Hermie was. They saw the three jellyfish women helping out Hermie with his shell's decorations. They also saw the Beanstar piece being used as the star for a Christmas tree on top of the shell.

"How's that feel, Hermie? Like the look of it?" Pamela asked.

"Oh! I get a good feel from that! Yethh, I do." Hermie answered. He then saw the five heroes coming to him. "Huhn? Who are you? Have you come to help me decorate, too?"

"Um, no…" they shook their heads.

"Why! Red clothes… And a muthtache, even… That meanthh…" Hermie took a look at Mario. "C-COULD YOU BE… THANTA CLAUTH!?"

Hearing that made the group face-fault.

"You have GOT to be kidding me! I don't even HAVE a white mustache! Are you color-blind?!" Mario argued. "Plus, it's supposed to be a beard!"

"Hermie! What is it?!" Sella asked. She then steps to the side of Hermie and also took a look at Mario. "Oh, wow… On closer inspection, I see you have red clothes and a shiny mustache… Could you be…"

In order to not be called what Hermie called him, Mario did his famous jump to demonstrate Sella.

"Wow! That jump! Pow! Then it's true! It's true! You're Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom! Stupendular!" she exclaimed before turning to Danni and Pamela and warning them: "Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom is here! Party on! This is no time to be decorating!"

They heard Sella calling for them and the three immediately closed in on Mario and grabbed his arms.

"AAH! H-Hey! What are you doing?!" Mario panicked.

"WHOOOAAAA! It's true! It's true!" Danni squealed. "Can I touch your mustache?!"

"Whoa! Easy on him, ladies!" Sonic warned with his eyes widened.

"That jump! It's gloriful! Grandular!" Sella clapped.

"I cannot WAIT to brag to everyone I know! This RULES!" Pamela exclaimed.

Luigi, Sonic, Tails and Flora, who were left at the sidelines, became speechless for a second before trying to reason with the jellyfish women. Hermie noticed that he was left alone and spoke:

"Ahh… Oh… My decorationthh…"

Danni then turned to Luigi and guessed:

"Huh? Oh… You must be… The president of the Mario Fan Club?"

"No! Wait just a second…" Pamela interfered. "Green clothes… Mustache…"

Sella stepped away from Mario and ran to Luigi.

"Hey… Any chance that you're… The famous brother who always gets left behind?" she said in surprise as Danni and Pamela closed in on Luigi.

"LUIGI?" Pamela was shocked.

"Oh yeah! That's me!" Luigi nodded with a smile. " _Finally somebody remembers me!_ " he thought happily. But then, he noticed that they grabbed hold of his arms. "Uh oh…" he sweatdropped.

"WOW! ARE WE LUCKY OR WHAT?!" Danni shouted in happiness.

"HOW OLD ARE YOU?" Sella asked excitedly.

"WHAT'S YOUR SIGN?" Pamela asked excitedly.

"AND YOUR HAT SIZE?" Danni asked excitedly.

"OK, YOUR WAIST?" Sella asked.

"FAVORITE SNACK?" Pamela asked.

Hermie, at the background, couldn't take any more of the jellyfish women's attention on the Mario Brothers and led out a loud roar:

"ARRGGHPTHH!"

That roar startled the five heroes and the jellyfish women as they turned to see a very pissed off Hermie. The women were so scared at him that they ran behind the heroes.

"Ppthh! The decoration thtopped, and it ith all becauthe of you!" Hermie yelled. "If you want to cauthe trouble… THEN YOU'RE THTUPID!"

Hermie launched an attack at the heroes, who guessed that they'll have to fight this hermit crab in order to get the Beanstar piece they want. Hermie begins by pinching them with his claws, but they dodged them. Mario and Luigi attacked Hermie with the Advanced Fire Bros Attack, making him retreat into his shell.

"Oh no, you don't!" Flora hissed as she does her Flower Nectar attack to spray flower nectar into the shell's hole to damage Hermie's head to force him out, only for him to spit out a pink bubble at her. Tails quickly popped the bubble with a shot from his arm cannon.

Hermie tried to pinch them with his claws, but they dodged them again and the Mario Bros used Advanced Thunder Bros to deal damage at Hermie's shell this time. However, that didn't make him too happy:

"What are you doing to my pretty decorathion?! No more, thtupids!"

"I think the one who is more 'thtupid' is you!" Sonic teased as he Home Attacks Hermie's left claw and it got wrapped in bandages.

"Athpthpth! How fruthtrating! It ith time to thpeed things up!" Hermie growled.

"Hey! Good idea!" Sonic teased again as he does a Surprise Attack, which is the much faster version of his Homing Attack (that custom move from _Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U_ ), and finished Hermie's right claw before he could even attack, and both claws were bandaged.

With that, Hermie collapsed on the ground, looking all tired.

"Apppth! Haaackth!" he groaned.

"Please excuse Hermie…" Danni spoke. "He's a little…kooky."

"Gee, I'm sorry, fellas…" Sella apologized. "I guess we were in the wrong…"

"Anyhoo, I'm sure you all must have had some reason for coming here…" Pamela stated.

"Yes, we have." Mario nodded.

"We need that thing that's on top of Hermie's shell. It's very important to us." Luigi added.

"Huh? The bean-thing on the shell?" Sella questioned.

"Well, whoop-de-doo. What's so important about that thing?" Pamela asked in a sarcastic tone.

"That is a piece of the Beanstar. It got split into four pieces during an accident and we need it so that we can complete the Beanstar." Flora explained.

"Wow!" Danni exclaimed in surprise. "Did you hear that, Hermie?"

"Uhhnnn… Ith that tho? Then I thuppothe I have no choithe…" Hermie replied, still weak from the fight.

He shakes his shell to let the Beanstar piece fall off and land on the sand. The heroes then claimed their first Beanstar piece. Only three more to go!

"And after decorating thingth tho well, too…"

"But we tried so hard…" Danni lamented.

"Well, thanks for the Beanstar piece. We have to go now." Flora said.

"What? You're leaving already?" Pamela asked. They nodded. "I don't see why you can't stay and relax, personally."

"Superstars are busy people, I'm sure." Sella interfered. She then points the heroes to a path to the left. "If you're going back, this way should be a shortcut."

"Thanks a lot." Flora thanked politely. She turns to the boys: "Come on, guys. Let's get back to Beanbean Castle and wait for the others."

They nodded and took the shortcut to leave Gwarhar Lagoon quickly.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I had some real challenges while writing the part of Gwarhar Lagoon. I had to give names for the three women that support Hermie so that I don't have to repeat the unique characteristics they each have.  
**

 **But the most fun part was where I mentioned four jellyfish sisters instead of two, since Sonic and Tails have to learn new abilities for their hand powers too, right? ;) The inspiration I got for the other two sisters' names was from Gigi's Japanese name and Merri's Italian name.  
**

 **Also, I laughed at the part where Hermie called Mario Santa Claus XD**

 **One Beanstar piece has been recovered! Will the split up Sonic gang find the rest? Please review.**


	17. The second and third Beanstar Pieces

**Been too busy with collage stuff... Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: The second and third Beanstar Pieces**

Previously, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails and Flora managed to obtain their first Beanstar piece. Now with three more remaining, let's check out the others.

 _ **With Rouge…**_

She flew all the way out of Beanbean Castle Town to the very east of Beanbean Airport and reached near the coast. There was a sign on the wall that reads:

'Studio of Harhall, Fashion Genius. Now Hiring: Coloring Assistant. Pay: A Strange Bean-like Thing That Fell from the Sky.'

"Hmm, that might be referencing a Beanstar piece!" Rouge guessed. "Well, I love fashion, so maybe I should be this Harhall's assistant for now!"

She went down and crossed a wooden bridge to reach a path with walkable trees. After that, she reached a tree platform that contained two different colored dresses in display on dummies. Rouge admired those dresses for a bit, but what caught her attention more was that on one of the middle tree with decorative ribbons' branches, there was the piece of the Beanstar inside a closed cage.

"There it is!" Rouge exclaimed. "But since I can't get it out by myself, then I'll need to help Harhall with his outfits."

As she was about to head to the right, a scream was suddenly heard:

"YAAARF!"

A Beanish man came in and panicked:

"Im-Impossible! No WAY am I working with explosive colors like that!" he then ran off.

"Explosive colors? What does this mean?" Rouge wondered.

She shrugs it off and heads right. She then saw a Beanish tall man tapping his foot in frustration.

"Honestly! What is one to do with such riffraff?!" he grumbled.

"Excuse me, are you Harhall?" Rouge asked politely.

"Oh! Welcome! WELCOME!" Harhall greeted. "Yes! I am Harhall! The genius designer! And I am also called Bleetch. Yes! We are one and the same!" but then, he gets serious again: "Did you know?"

"Know what?" Rouge raised an eyebrow.

Harhall suddenly stomps the floor, making a small earthquake, startling Rouge.

"DID YOU KNOW?!" he shouted.

"Uh, y-yes!" Rouge flinched while nodding.

Harhall calms down and speaks normally:

"Yes, yes, whatever. Am I correct in assuming you're interested in the Splat Assistant opening?"

"Actually yes, I came here for that. I have a good taste for fashion too." Rouge replied. "But I'll help you if you promise to pay me back!"

"Fine, fine. If you do a decent enough job, I'll pay you. Your pay will be… A bean-like thing that cascaded down from the heavens! Tah-dah!"

"Yeah, I already knew that…" Rouge muttered while rolling her eyes.

"What? Do you have some sort of complaint?" Harhall approached Rouge after hearing her saying something. "Hm? Hm? HM?"

"What?! No! Of course not!" Rouge shook her head while putting her hands up in defense.

"That's better. Now then…"

Harhall went next to the coast and stomps the ground again to make a red, yellow and blue flying Bob-ombs come out of the golden pipes.

"You can help me with my Splat right away!" Harhall said. "But you must be snappy! Just do it and get it done! Now, don't mind me! I'll just give you a little advice while you work. Trust me, you need it."

Harhall then explains to Rouge how his Splat challenge works: first, dying the fabric of a white t-shirt with the three Designbombs of different colors. The Designbombs could be sent at the fabric two or three at once to make a mixture of their current colors. And second, sending one of the three types of designs at the fabric; tropical, polka dot and checkered. Additionally, when two or more of those designs are all sent at once, they create a star.

"That's all I have to tell you! So get started on your first assignment with all speed!" Harhall said. "As for design, anything will do! Just give me a red color!"

Rouge then flew next to the red Designbomb and kicked it at the direction of the t-shirt, coloring it red. Next, the Designbombs with the three different designs showed up from the golden pipes. She chose the tropical one and sent it to the t-shirt, now becoming a red one with white vertical stripes pattern.

"Yes! That's it! That will do fine!" Harhall said. "Next! On to the next one!" he replaces the red t-shirt with another white one. "Let's see… The next design is… I want something in yellow! Oh! And in a checkered pattern!"

The white bat then sends the yellow Designbomb at the t-shirt and the checkered Designbomb next. After replacing the t-shirt with another white one, Harhall next requests purple with polka dots. She hits the red and blue Designbombs at the same time at the fabric and then sends the polka-dot one.

Harhall's final request was brown with a star. Rouge sends all of the three colored Designbombs at the same time at the fabric, turning it harsh brown, and finally sends the tropical and polka dot Designbombs to create a single white star logo on the t-shirt.

"Splendid! We're all done here!" Harhall said. "This means I must pay you with a bean-like thing, as promised! Let's go next door and get your pay!"

Rouge followed Harhall to the left, where the cage containing the Beanstar piece was. Harhall then spoke as he takes out a key:

"See! Here is the bean-like thing I promised you! Take it with you!"

He unlocks the gate and the Beanstar piece fell off. Rouge walked over to it and took it. Two Beanstar pieces down! Two more to go!

* * *

 _ **With Cream and Knuckles…**_

They went all the way to the north of Beanbean Outskirts and reached Yoshi Theater, a theater built specially to honor the many colorful Yoshis. Boddle, Bubbles' brother, is the curator. Speaking of which, Cream and Knuckles already came across Boddle, carrying a Beanstar piece trying to place it on the theater's main sign, with his assistant watching.

"Hey! But that's the piece of the Beanstar!" Knuckles stated.

Boddle's assistant heard Knuckles and went to him and Cream.

"Hey! What's with you two?!" he questioned bitterly. "You can't just waltz up and start talking to my master! You weasels! Look at you! There's no doubt in my mind that you've come looking for money!"

"WHAT did you call us?!" Knuckles growled.

"Mister Knuckles! Hold your temper! He still hasn't finished!" Cream pleaded.

"Well, I'll have you know that my master is very busy! He doesn't have time to waste on the likes on you! Be off! OFF, I say!" the assistant scoffed.

"Why you little…!" Knuckles hissed.

"Wait, Mister Knuckles! Let me reason with him." Cream said and walks to the assistant. "You see, mister, the Beanstar has broken into four pieces. One of them is right here, and your master is holding it. That's the reason we came here."

"Huh? The Beanstar? Busted into four pieces?" the assistant questioned. "And my master is holding one of them?"

"Hmm? Did I just hear the Beanstar?" Boddle asked, turning around.

However, his assistant ran to him and protested:

"…O M-Master! Master! You musn't listen! You can't listen! All of this talk is just meant to swindle you out of your money again! It's all lies! LIIIIIIES!"

That didn't make Boddle too happy; he becomes a Yoshi Egg as a target similar to the _Yoshi's Island_ games shows up and behaves the same way. Once the target aimed at his assistant, Boddle launches himself at him, knocking him backwards to the ground.

"Silence, you twit!" Boddle growled at his assistant.

"Yeah! You show him!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Boddle bowed at Knuckles and Cream and said:

"And with that, please excuse me." But Cream and Knuckles couldn't stop staring at Boddle, leaving him confused: "What's that? There's something on my face?"

"No, it's because… You look quite similar to Bubbles." Cream answered.

"And if what the Mario Brothers told us was true, that Bubbles was a really crazy soda maniac." Knuckles remarked.

"Eh? You say I look like Bubbles, the legendary soda maker?" Boddle asked. Cream and Knuckles nodded in response. "Heh heh heh… That's because… I'm… Bubbles'… Younger brother!" he strikes a ballerina pose at the last sentence, leaving Cream and Knuckles speechless. "My name is Boddle... Younger brother of the legendary soda maker. As you can see, I'm rich enough to own my own theater."

"Wait, you own this theater?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes, young lad. I also happen to be president of the Yoshi Fan Club." Boddle added.

"Really? That's sweet!" Cream exclaimed.

"Chao chao!" Cheese chirped.

"This theater was designed by a Yoshi-loving chap specifically for the enjoyment of the Yoshis." Boddle's assistant explained.

"So, uh… What did you want to talk about? Was it about the Beanstar?" Boddle guessed.

"Yup, we need that Beanstar piece on the sign." Knuckles told him.

"I see… You just have to have the decoration on this sign…" a nod from the echidna and the rabbit came. Boddle makes a thought about it by pacing back and forth. After a few seconds, he stands in front of Cream and Knuckles and said: "…Yes, of course. Fine, fine. I suppose I could decorate the sign with something else and give that sparkly thing to you…"

"You will let us take it?! Yes!" Knuckles exclaimed while jumping in the air.

"No! No! You musn't!" Boddle's assistant protested again. "Master, you musn't!"

" ***growl*** come on! Him again?!" Knuckles was getting sick of the assistant.

Boddle once again knocks his assistant down on the ground before turning back to Cream and Knuckles, continuing:

"However… Only on one condition…" he directs to the sign behind him. "This sign is my theater's face. You must find something else that can be used to decorate my grand sign, understood?" this made Cream and Knuckles confused.

"Okay, with what, exactly?" Knuckles asked.

Something then occurs in Boddle's assistant's mind and spoke:

"Why, do you mean… Neon Eggs?"

"Yes! I shall trade you this for the seven brilliant colors of the Neon Eggs!" Boddle settled.

"Im-Impossible, Master! Washed-up animals such as these could never get the Neon Eggs!"

Boddle once again knocks down his assistant.

"This could go on forever…" Knuckles sweatdropped.

"Mister Boddle, what are Neon Eggs?" Cream asked.

"Well, when Yoshis eat a particular kind of fruit, they lay Neon Eggs, or so they say." Boddle answered, still quite unsure. "Inside that movie theater are seven hungry Yoshis… So, find that particular fruit and give it to the Yoshis inside. Once you get a Neon Egg, it means that the Yoshi's stomach is filled. It also means… EVERYONE'S HAPPY!" he does the same ballerina pose at the last sentence. "…Right?"

" _Yep, he's TOTALLY Bubbles' brother…_ " Knuckles thought.

"In-Incredible, Master! Thinking not only of yourself…but of all the Yoshis, too!" Boddle's assistant appraised. He runs to Cream and Knuckles and demands: "You two! Don't just stand there staring! Thank my master! And once you're done thanking him, hurry up and get those Neon Eggs!"

"Now that you mention it, there is someone in this theater who's well versed on Neon Eggs. You should talk to that individual about what fruit makes Yoshis lay Neon Eggs and where to find it." Boddle requested.

Cream and Knuckles nodded and went inside the theater. Once inside, they saw lots of colorful Yoshis, but some of them seemed tired-looking. More specifically, they were feeling hungry and we could hear the loud growling on their stomachs if we were close to them.

But what was more interesting was that there were some movie posters on the wall in the front: Kirby Story, Wario, Legend of Stafy, and an upcoming Mario & Sonic movie, titled only 'M & S'.

Cream and Knuckles went to the very back of the theater and found an old bean man sitting against the projection screen.

"…Indeed, I am the architect who designed this very theater. I am called Fava." The old man named Fava said. "And, also indeed, I am the older brother of the castle town's greatest intellectual."

"Mister Fava, do you know anything about Neon Eggs?" Cream asked.

"…What? What-what? What-what-what-what-WHAT? Ne-Neon Eggs, you say? How did you know that I'm a Neon Egg fiend?" Fava questioned. He then stands up at the projection screen's platform and said: "That's right! Some know me as an architect and some know me as an intellectual's older brother… BUT IN REALITY… I'm just an old man who loves Neon Eggs! …Perhaps!"

Cream and Knuckles became speechless, until Knuckles broke the silence:

"Uh…okay? Anyways, we want to know what kind of fruit makes the Yoshis lay those Neon Eggs."

"What?! You want to know what fruit makes Yoshis lay Neon Eggs? Well, that'd be Bean Fruits! …Perhaps!" Fava responded.

"Bean Fruits?"

"Bean Fruits are native to Beanbean Kingdom. They grow underground. …Perhaps!"

The projection screen shows a Bean Fruit being removed from under the dirt as Fava explains:

"First, dig the Bean Fruit out of the ground…"

The screen then shows a green Yoshi eating the Bean Fruit with his long tongue.

"Then feed the Bean Fruit you dug up to a Yoshi…"

The screen shows the same Yoshi laying a bright green Neon Egg.

"Then you will get a Neon Egg! …Perhaps!"

The screen shows the whole process.

"But, you know, there's nothing wrong with an old man being a Neon Egg fiend. I've never even found a single Neon Egg in all my life. Very well. However… The knowledge I have gained after too much collecting and searching is not exact… But in my head, I have a map that shows kind of the general area where Bean Fruits may be. PERHAPS!"

" _Does this guy have to say 'perhaps' all the time?_ " Knuckles thought a bit annoyed.

"Well, could you tell us the locations of the Bean Fruits so that we could search for them?" Cream asked.

"WHAAAT? What-WHAAAT? You're going to find them? And feed them to the Yoshis?" Fava questioned. "Hmmmmmm…" he paces back and forth. "OK! I'll tell you! Indeed, I will now tell you! I'll show you a map that points out the general location of the seven Bean Fruits! I'll put marks on your map! …Perhaps!"

Fava then marked the locations of the seven Bean Fruits. There were six located around the Beanbean Outskirts and the other one was located next to the entrance of Teehee Valley, on the exact same location where the S.S. Chuckola sailed to the sea after the incident with the Mario Bros, Team Sonic and Princess Flora earlier.

* * *

With that, Cream and Knuckles left the theater to search for the seven Bean Fruits. They found the suspicious spots in the dirt, and Knuckles used his claws to dig underground to get the Bean Fruits.

Once they were done finding all of the seven Bean Fruits, they went back into the theater and found the very first hungry Yoshi, a green one.

"I'm so hungry… I want to eat fruit…" the Yoshi panted.

"Don't worry! Here you go!" Cream offers him one of the Bean Fruits.

"Wow! Fruit! Thank you!"

The green Yoshi stretched his tongue and ate the fruit. After swallowing it, the dinosaur bursts with happiness.

"At first, they taste just like beans, but then the flavor of fruit oozes out… Bean Fruit is the best!" he chirped.

Eventually, the Yoshi turned around and laid a bright green Neon Egg.

"Hey! It worked!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Oh, you can take that." The Yoshi said.

"Thank you!" Cream thanked and took the Green Neon Egg.

"That's one down, six more to go." Knuckles said.

They searched around the theater to find more hungry Yoshis. After a while, they managed to obtain all colors of Neon Eggs: red, orange, yellow, green, azure, blue and purple. They went back to Boddle and showed him the Neon Eggs.

"Hmm. Well done… I did well, asking you two." He said. "My, Neon Eggs are beautiful. On the sign you go!"

He then places the green, azure, blue, purple, red, orange and yellow Neon Eggs respectively on the sign.

"Wah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You did it! You did it!"

The sign is then placed above the theater's entrance and we could see all of the Neon Eggs flashing in all of its colors. There were Yoshis celebrating:

"Hooray!"

"It's complete!"

"Banzai!"

"That sign looks so beautiful!" Cream exclaimed. "Doesn't it, Cheese?"

"Chao chao!" Cheese agreed.

"Thanks to you two, my theater is now complete! Marvelous!" Boddle clapped. "Very well! As promised… Here is your reward!"

He hands Cream and Knuckles the Beanstar piece. Each of our heroes have found three Beanstar pieces! Only one more left!

"Excellent! We're going to be rather busy preparing for our grand opening! Pardon us!" Boddle bowed.

"You're welcome!" Knuckles waved.

Boddle and his assistant enters the theater to mind their own business while Cream and Knuckles left and made their way to Beanbean Castle.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **You might have noticed that I skipped the Piranha Bean fight in this chapter. That's because neither Cream nor Knuckles have an ability that could restore Prince Peasley back to normal after he got shrunk.  
**

 **Only one more Beanstar piece remaining! The next chapter will show the last team in Chucklehuck Woods. Please review.**


	18. The fourth Beanstar Piece and Joke's End

**Next chapter done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: The fourth Beanstar Piece and the Joke's End**

Previously, Rouge, Knuckles and Cream had found two more Beanstar pieces. Lastly, let's take a look at how Shadow, Silver and Blaze are doing.

 _ **At Chucklehuck Woods…**_

The trio was exploring another part of the woods at the west side, searching for the Beanstar piece. They first had to traverse a cave to reach the deepest part of the woods, which is the Winkle Area.

They reached the entrance to a colosseum, where snail-like creatures, the Winkles, come here to compete. They went to the Winkle Colosseum reception and paid 500 coins for the challenge, called the Chuckola Bounce, taking place in a round room with Chuckoroks around the edge, and the trio control each one a Chuckola Board and use them to bounce the Chuckola Rocks that the Chuckoroks shoot at them.

The maximum score they had to reach was 21. They completed the game successfully, and they are rewarded a Winkle Card, which looked like a purple spiral shell, and it was necessary so that they could get into the Winkle Area where the Beanstar piece was located.

Once they exited the Colosseum, they went back to the Winkle that was blocking the entrance to the Winkle Area, and showed it the Card.

"That is the Winkle Card." The Winkle said. "You are the Colosseum champions. Winkles acknowledge you." It then steps aside to let the trio pass.

Once they went into the next area, they spotted the Beanstar piece on top of a Winkle statue and also Popple, trying to reach the piece with a small branch.

"Oh, great… That guy again…" Silver grumbled.

Popple heard Silver's grumbling and turned around. He was shocked and frustrated at the same time upon seeing them.

"Oh! What is this?! Boo, I say! Y-You two guys again?!" Popple didn't believe that. "But I found this treasure first! It's mine, see?"

"It doesn't matter if you found it first! That Beanstar piece is very important to us!" Blaze hissed.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet, kitty?" Popple smirked.

He hits the branch at the statue, causing the Beanstar piece to fall directly into Popple's hands. He was about to leave with the piece, until Shadow Chaos Controlled to where he was and blocked his way.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Shadow growled at Popple.

Popple tried to flee to the other way, but he forgot that Silver and Blaze were still blocking the other exit.

"Did you seriously forget that we're still here?" Silver questioned.

Popple began to walk away from them, but Shadow, Silver and Blaze went closer and closer to Popple until they cornered him to the wall.

"See? We're not going to let you go until you let go of that Beanstar piece!" Blaze spoke sternly.

"Oh, sure, you guys are real tough, teaming up on me!" Popple scolded. "Don't think you can beat me just 'cause I'm alone. It's my solo debut on the battle lines, see?"

"We are really tough. Just so you wait to see what we can do." Shadow smirked.

Popple starts by trying to tackle them, but they moved out of the way. What they didn't notice was that Popple managed to secretly steal Shadow's Chaos Emerald from him.

Blaze shot some fireballs and Silver shot Psychic Blasts at Popple to do some damage to him. Shadow was about to do Chaos Control to freeze time, only to find out that his Chaos Emerald was gone.

"What the?! Where's the Chaos Emerald?" he didn't see that coming.

"You mean this shiny stone?" Popple smirked as he uses the Emerald's energy to heal himself.

"No! He used the Emerald to heal!" Silver growled.

"GRRR! You'll PAY for that so BAD!" Shadow was getting pissed. "CHAOS SPEAR!"

He shot multiple spears at Popple, and once they hit him, he dropped the Emerald from his hands. With that, Silver quickly used his ESP on the Emerald and brought it to his hands.

"Here, Shadow!" Silver tossed the Emerald to Shadow and he caught it with his right hand.

"Thanks, Silver." Shadow grinned at him. "Now to finish this little bastard! CHAOS CONTROL!"

With Chaos Control, the whole place froze, except for Shadow, who went straight to the frozen Popple and after delivering a series of kicks, he does a very hard punch to the face. Once the Chaos Control effect wore off, Popple was knocked down on the ground due to the momentum of the punch.

This also caused the Beanstar piece to fall off from his pocket, and the trio took it immediately. Now everyone have all four pieces!

"…N-No! B-But I'm not giving up, see?" Popple groaned in frustration.

"Hm, think harder next time!" Shadow stated.

They watched Popple dig into the ground.

"Well, now that we have the piece, we should go back to Beanbean Castle. Our friends must be waiting for us." Blaze told them.

"You're right. Let's get out of here. Chaos Control!" Shadow teleported everyone out of Chucklehuck Woods.

* * *

 _ **Soon…**_

At Beanbean Castle, everyone regrouped and went to the throne room, where Queen Bean and Toadsworth were. There, the group of heroes took out each of their Beanstar piece and watched the four of them fly into the air and rotate before they united together to make a complete, shining and fluorescent Beanstar.

"The Beanstar is finally revived!" Flora exclaimed. "Thanks to all of us!"

"Hmm… So the Beanstar is finally back to normal…" Queen Bean said.

Then, Lady Lima arrived into the throne room, holding the same GBA monitor from earlier.

"A message has arrived from Bowletta. I shudder to think…" she murmured.

She pushes a button, creating the same full-body hologram of Bowletta.

" _Very good! You fools make fine scavengers! Now, I want Red, Green, Blue and Yellow to bring that Beanstar to me! The drop point is at the far end of the ocean, at that crypt for cruddy jokes called Joke's End! You can't get to Joke's End by walking on the seafloor, so don't try it, cretins. Come after you learn how to cross the sea surface! And don't lose the Beanstar on the way, butterfingers!"_

Once the message ended, Queen Bean stayed speechless for a moment before she pondered:

"Hmm… But if he…she…uh, IT plans to return Princess Peach and Amy when we give it the Beanstar… Then it can't be planning to use Peach and Amy's voices to awaken the Beanstar after all…"

"That would seem to be so!" Toadsworth approved.

"But why? Wasn't that Bowletta's true intentions?" Mario asked.

Then, Prince Peasley came into the room and said:

"Relax, all of you. We can just give the fiend THIS!" he then shows something that looks like the Beanstar, but it wasn't glowing and it was all made of plastic.

"Oh! A fake Beanstar! Of course!" Lady Lima exclaimed.

"That really sounds like a good idea to trick Bowletta and Fawful!" Flora said as she takes the Fake Beanstar.

"Also, please take along a change of clothes for the princess and Mistress Amy." Toadsworth said. "I'm sure that Princess Peach and Mistress Amy likely tried to escape, doing untold damage to their lovely and simple dresses… Just thinking of it drives me mad! Curse that Bowletta!"

After calming down, Toadsworth left and came back riding a pink suitcase and there was a red suitcase tied behind the pink one. "At least this old servant can help in some small way…"

He opens both suitcases and hands out Peach and Amy's extra dresses. Mario and Luigi took the dresses and put them into their suitcase.

"Well, I guess we all managed to help you in another case. We'll stay here at the castle and wait for you. Good luck to you all!" Blaze waved as Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails and Flora waved back and exited the throne room along with Peasley.

"To get to Joke's End, you have no choice but to travel above the ocean waves… Perhaps if you go to the beach you'll find a way to get there." Peasley told them. "Apparently, there once was quite a fine surfing spot at one of this land's beaches…"

"Don't worry, big brother. We'll find the place you mentioned." Flora assured.

"Excellent! Then the five of you will execute our daring plan!" as he started to leave, until something occurred in his mind and went back. "Oh, I almost forgot…" he shows them a bag of coins. "You won our little Beanstar wager, so here are your Mushroom coins: 99,999,999,999,999 of them!"

The Mario Brothers cheered for that and they accept the bag before Peasley leaves. Lady Lima came in and told them:

"At today's exchange rate, 99,999,999,999,999 Mushroom coins comes to… 99 BEANBEAN COINS!"

The brothers face-faulted by that, while Tails and Flora sweatdropped and Sonic facepalmed.

"Geez! What happened to the Mushroom Kingdom's economy?" Sonic grumbled.

"Don't even try to ask us that…" Luigi groaned.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

After Mario and Luigi received their newly upgraded hammers, the Ultra Hammers to break hard rocks, the group made their way to the Beanbean Beach's Surfing Spot and they used the same techniques like they did when crossing the Oho Ocean's surface back at Gwarhar Lagoon, with Mario using Luigi as a surfboard, Sonic running on the water, Tails flying over the water, and Flora using her cape as a surfboard.

They eventually came across a beach coast all the way to the far north, where Joke's End was located. The Brothers broke some rocks with their Ultra Hammers and everyone made their way into this new, eerie place.

The Joke's End is a frozen palace known as the graveyard for bad jokes, though none of these dead jokes are actually seen. The interior is made almost entirely of snow and ice, making it resemble the Crystal Palace from _Paper Mario_. This place also includes several statues of Beanish-type characters giving horrifying looks instead of their traditional grinning looks; these monuments may be headstones for the palace's aforementioned and unseen dead jokes.

As the heroes reached the palace's entrance, a blue fairy-like girl came from behind one of the statues and spoke in a mysterious childish tone:

"…Hold it, you all. This palace is our playground, understand? Do you all want to play here, too? In that case, the least you could do is say hello to those of us who were here first."

Everyone became speechless, except for Mario:

"Uh, first of all, who are you?"

"Eh? Me? I'm Jojora." The girl named Jojora answered. "I'm a buddy of the cousin of the descendent of the spirit who once guarded this place."

The group then told Jojora about Bowletta, Peach and Amy.

"Princess Peach? Amy Rose? Bowletta? Man, I have NO idea what you're talking about!" Jojora replied coyly. "…Whatever. Look, if you want to go inside, then go right ahead. Be my guest. Go nuts. I don't know what kind of adventure you've been on to get here, but man… Getting through here won't be nearly as easy as what you're used to! No way!" she then goes inside.

"O—kay… That girl seemed really weird if you ask me." Sonic said suspiciously.

"She sounded like she was perfectly fine with us here, but, what if… I don't know…" Tails pondered.

"Well, in any case, we should head into the palace if she let us." Flora shrugged it off.

They took a deep breath and stepped inside the palace. As soon as they reached a certain room after fighting Glurps and Ice Sniffits, they saw Jojora floating upwards and said while snickering suspiciously:

"I wonder if you can even make it over here…" she floats away.

" _I'm getting a feeling that this girl is toying with us…_ " Sonic thought with a suspicious look on his face.

The heroes had to go through many traps this palace had in order to reach the upper floors while Jojora was constantly teasing them playfully in each challenge, and boy, this palace was REALLY tall and filled with puzzles, so this is going to take a while…

* * *

 _ **A few hours later…**_

They finally reached the fifth floor, which was the top floor of the palace, where they arrived at Jojora's room. They saw Jojora having a tea party.

"Welcome!" she flew to them. "You're the first people ever to climb all the way up here! …Cool. You're pretty darn determined! Let me reward you with a little something, OK? Don't just stand there! Have a seat and relax for a bit."

Jojora led them to a set of five round pillows close to the short table, and they sat on each of them. Because there were a lot of warm fire pillars around the room, the heroes took advantage and warmed themselves up because of the cold they felt during their travel in the palace.

"I'm inviting one of my pals over today. They're all good people, but I'm only inviting one today." Jojora told them.

She then asked them who would they like to invite: Chucklissa, Oholina, Hoohoolia or Teeheena. Let's leave their choice unknown, okay? Anyways, once they made their selection (even if they thought that those names were strange), Jojora exclaims:

"Oh, man! You all have really good taste!"

She then calls for the friend that the heroes chose. Suddenly, a gigantic monster with a snowball-like body, white face, blond ponytails and muscular arms fell down from the ceiling and once it landed on the ground, it made an earthquake, causing the heroes to lose their balance and fall off their pillows.

"GAH HAH!" Jojora's friend laughed. "Are you done working for the day? Then please sit back and relax! Gah hah HAHHH!"

"Well done! Now take good care of our honorable guests!" Jojora said.

The heroes quickly got up and stood in their fighting stances. Jojora flew to Mario and tried to turn him into a snowball, but he attacks her with his hammer.

"Eeek! Uncool! You creep!" she cried.

"Hey! Don't steal my pun!" Sonic growled and Home Attacks Jojora to send her away from them.

" _Gah! That red mustache and hedgehog guys… Do they like me?_ " Jojora's friend thought before putting on makeup and turning her hair pink. " _NOW they will! Gah HAH!_ "

Flora took a quick look at Jojora's friend and warned:

"Mario! Sonic! Don't use your hand powers when she is with makeup! If you do that she'll be healed!"

"So mine and Luigi's hand powers are effective then? Got it!" Tails stated.

"I have a great idea! Let's combine our hand powers and see what happens!" Luigi suggested.

"Great idea!"

Luigi and Tails held their hands together and they let their thunder and wind powers loose. Eventually, lightning bolts and a tornado materialized above their held hands and when they combined, the tornado became gray like if a thunderstorm was coming and was also releasing sparks of electricity. Then, not only it dragged Jojora's friend into the tornado after it was let loose from the sidekicks' hands, but it also dealt damage to her, removing her makeup.

"Whoa! That was amazing!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I never knew that we could also combine our hand powers too!" Mario added.

"Yeah! Imagine the possibilities!"

"And speaking of which… Now that her makeup is removed, I guess it's our turn now!"

"You bet!"

With that, Mario and Sonic held their hands and let loose their fire and ice powers. Eventually, the block of ice that was materialized fused with the flames and it flew towards Jojora's friend. Then, the flames engulfing the ice block did the rest and melted the ice, but also dealing damage to Jojora's friend (like that Fire and Ice combination in _Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards_ ), causing her to melt.

"What did you jerks do to my friend?! How dare you?" Jojora said in disbelief as she came back. "You are so uncool!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but YOU were the one being so uncool to us when we were climbing the palace!" Sonic joked.

"EHH! Play time's over for the day! Over! Over! Over! Over! Over! Over! Over! Over! OVER!" Jojora shouted like a frustrated child before she flew away, but not before she came back and yelling: "JERKS!"

"Jeez, what a spoiled child…" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"At least she's out of the way, I hope." Mario shrugged.

"But the most interesting part about your fight was that you guys can now combine each other's powers! And you didn't even need my help at all!" Flora exclaimed.

"You're right, Flora!" Tails replied. "Now, come on! Let's go give the Fake Beanstar to Fawful and Bowletta!"

They all nodded and proceeded to the next room.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **When I saw that many people didn't like navigating Joke's End, I could see why; this area is the longest one in the game! For some reason, every time I look at Joke's End, the Crystal Palace song plays in my head... Maybe it's because this place was inspired by it.  
**

 **I thought it was a neat idea to mix the four heroes' hand powers to make new kinds of attacks, because it reminded me that you could mix two powers at once in _Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards_! Not to mention it's a very unique thing! Also, when they combine these powers, I think I'll be taking inspirations from that game for the attacks and effects! ;)**

 **Oh boy... I think you probably know what's going to happen next if you played the game... I wonder how is that going to turn out in my remake? Find out in the next chapter! Please review.**


	19. Rescued and captured?

**Next chapter here!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Rescued...and captured?**

The heroes made it to the next room of the palace, and at first glance, they immediately spotted Fawful at the other side of a closed gate. Fawful saw them and cackles before speaking:

"So! The fink-rats come at last! Now is the time when you hand over the Beanstar, you little men and woman! Send the Beanstar up to the top of this pedestal, and be hasty!"

"Alright, Fawful. You said it, we're coming." Sonic rolled his eyes as they walked towards the closed gate. " _Heh! I would like to see his face when he realizes that the Beanstar we're handing him is a fake!_ " he thought while secretly smirking.

"Well, we're a little disappointed that only one of us is capable of offering you the Beanstar, because the gate is closed!" Mario said, pretending to be frustrated.

"Yeah, and that would be me." Luigi said. "At least we have the Beanstar and ready to hand it to you!"

With that, Luigi took the suitcase and Mario hammered him into the ground. He passed under the gate and reached next to Fawful.

"Send the Beanstar up here!" Fawful demanded.

"Okey Dokey!" Luigi nodded as he takes the Fake Beanstar from the suitcase.

He jumps up to the pedestal and offers Fawful the Fake Beanstar. "Here you go!" he said.

However, Fawful used his headgear and blasts Luigi and the Fake Beanstar. Luigi was sent flying onto the wall while the Fake Beanstar vaporized.

"OWCH!" he groaned from the impact. "What the… Hey! H-How did you know that it was fake?!" he didn't see that coming.

"Oh! Oh, I am laughing at you!" Fawful cackled. "I can see through your pathetic designs, you ugly thing!"

"Don't call me an ugly thing, you jerk!" Luigi growled.

"Oh yeah? Since you 'gave' me the FAKE Beanstar, you give me the real one!"

Fawful flies to the suitcase and uses his headgear's vacuum to suck up the real Beanstar.

"NO! U-Ugh…!" Luigi tried to get up, but his back was still injured.

"Har! You idiots of stupidity!" Fawful mocked before flying outside.

"Dang it! Now worse than Fawful escaping with the real Beanstar is that my back is now injured!" Luigi cursed. "Unless… Are there any Refreshing Herbs remaining?" he crawled to the suitcase, since he couldn't get up, and checked their item supply. Lucky for him, there was one Refreshing Herb in it! He ate it and was now feeling much better besides his back being fixed again. "Much better! Now to find my way out."

He found a button on the wall and hit it with his hammer, and eventually, the cage lowers down, allowing Mario, Sonic, Tails and Flora to pass through and meet up with Luigi.

"Luigi! What took you so long? I was kind of worried!" Mario said.

"What about that plan with the Fake Beanstar? How did it end?" Sonic asked.

"Umm... You see…" Luigi told everyone what happened.

"WHAAAT?!" everyone except Luigi flinched in surprise and disbelief.

"That Fawful! It's so unfair that he didn't fall for that so easily!" Sonic growled under his breath.

"Yeah… And now he has the real Beanstar… What are we going to do now?" Luigi asked while crying a bit.

"Hmm…" Mario pondered, thinking of a new plan; if plan A didn't work, then there must be a plan B. Soon, he snaps his fingers: "Aha! I have a brilliant idea!"

"Really? What is it, Mario?" Tails asked with curiosity.

Mario walks to the suitcase and takes out Peach and Amy's dresses, confusing the group, even Luigi.

"Aren't these Peach and Amy's extra dresses? Why do we need those?" Sonic asked.

"Well… I need both you and Luigi to be part of it. I'll explain everything later. Just follow me." Mario said as he starts to leave to the outside, followed by Tails and Flora. Before leaving, Luigi looked at Sonic and asked, still with a confused look:

"Us to be part of it? What do you think he meant by that?"

"No idea, Luigi." Sonic shrugged while shaking his head. "But for some reason, I'm getting a feeling that this won't end well for us…" he sweatdropped. They then decided to follow everyone else.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"O Great Bowletta!" Fawful called for her. "At last we have the Beanstar! I am joyful!"

Bowletta comes in with the Koopa Clown Cart while carrying Peach and Amy, who were both sobbing.

"You have done well! Seeing through their fake Beanstar ruse and ruining their plan was brilliant!" Bowletta exclaimed.

"You sure about that?" they heard Mario's voice from behind.

They turned around and saw Mario, but only with Tails…which was odd.

"MARIO!" Peach called.

"TAILS!" Amy called.

"What's that? Do you need something? Or are you finally admitting defeat?" Bowletta teased.

"Yes, we want you to give back Peach and Amy to us. Now." Mario spoke in a serious tone.

"You heard him! You have your Beanstar, and you promised that you'll return Peach and Amy! So do it now." Tails demanded.

"Oh, I have to laugh! We would never release Peach and Amy to scheming liars like you two!" Bowletta teased back.

"Hey! That wasn't your deal!" Mario growled as steam was coming out of his head as with Tails.

"Eeyah ha ha ha!" Bowletta cackled. "You reap the beans you sow, fools! Now, meet your doom!"

Just then, Mario and Tails began to laugh for no reason!

"Ha ha ha! Oh, you're the one who's such a fool, Bowletta!" Tails laughed.

"Ha ha ha ha! Don't you realize that you fell from our other plan?" Mario teased. "We never have one plan only, you know!"

"W-What?" Fawful raised an eyebrow.

"S-Something's wrong here…" Bowletta suspected.

All of a sudden, another Peach and another Amy came in! Bowletta, Fawful, and even Peach and Amy from the Clown Cart flinched by that.

"WHAT?" Fawful didn't expect that.

"T-Two princesses and two roses?!" Bowletta was shocked. "Wha-WHAT IS THIS?!"

"Tee hee hee hee…" 'Peach' giggled. "The Princess Peach and Amy you kidnapped…"

"…ARE IMPOSTORS!" 'Amy' finished.

This made Bowletta and Fawful's eyes widen in shock and disbelief:

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

"We expected this to happen, so we prepared impostors… You fell into our trap!" 'Amy' smirked.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Bowletta shouted furiously.

"Tee hee hee hee… Come, Mario and Tails, let us return!" 'Peach' said as she and 'Amy' turned to Mario and Tails.

But when the group tried to leave, Bowletta quickly called in anger:

"W-WAIT!"

Fawful shoots an electric blast from his headgear and it hit Mario and Tails simultaneously.

"AAACK!" they screamed from the shock, even exposing their skeletons.

'Peach' and 'Amy' gasped at that and they ran away.

"Forget this cheap knockoff! I'm taking the real Princess Peach and Amy Rose!" Bowletta stormed as she drops the real Peach and Amy out of the Clown Cart and starts to chase after the other ones.

"HELP US!" both 'Peach' and 'Amy' screamed as they were caught by Bowletta and she and Fawful flew into the sky, carrying both 'damsels' with them.

"What was that noise?" Flora's voice came in as she arrives into the scene as soon as the Clown Cart departed. For some reason, she wasn't wearing her long green cape. She noticed Mario and Tails dazed by the shock they received, like if they were just hit by a Taser. "Oh my! Are you guys okay?"

Mario shook his head and answered: "Yeah, we're fine."

"At least this plan worked out well." Tails said.

They went to check on Peach and Amy, and they slowly got up and noticed Mario, Tails and Flora.

"Oh, you guys! Thank you!" Peach thanked. "We always believed you would save us."

Peach walked close to Mario and leans to kiss his cheek, causing Mario to sigh in love.

"Aww… That reminded me back when I kissed Luigi!" Flora awed.

"Speaking of which, where's Sonic and Luigi?" Amy asked. "And where's your cape, Flora?"

"Well, umm…" Tails gulped.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, in the skies above the Beanbean Kingdom…**_

At the not perfect repaired Koopa Cruiser, Bowletta and Fawful were celebrating their success as 'Peach' and 'Amy' were standing in front of them in the cruiser's interior deck.

"Eeyah ha ha ha!" Bowletta cackled. "At last, we have both Princess Peach and Amy and the Beanstar!"

"I still have rage over those fake Princess Peach and Amy Rose…" Fawful remarked.

"Hmph! They're a slick bunch, huh? And you, Princess Peach and Amy Rose… You're sly ones, too! Eeyah ha ha ha!" as Bowletta was cackling, 'Peach' and 'Amy' giggled in unison. Bowletta turns back to 'Peach' and 'Amy' and asked each of them, starting with 'Peach': "By the way, Princess… Why are you covering your mouth with your hands? And Rose… Why is your nose longer?"

Hearing those questions, for some reason, made 'Peach' and 'Amy' have nervous looks as they backed away, but even that, Bowletta and Fawful took steps forward.

"Do you hide something?" Fawful asked. Both 'girls' shook their heads.

Bowletta became speechless for a second before suddenly screaming:

"ACK! BEHIND YOU! A HUMONGOUS COCKROACH!"

"WAAH!" just then, 'Peach' uncovered her mouth as she turned back, revealing…a long nose and a moustache. Additionally, 'she' also screamed in Luigi's voice. That wasn't Peach; it was Luigi in disguise.

"Really?!" 'Amy' rolled her eyes, but she spoke in Sonic's voice. That also wasn't Amy; it was Sonic in disguise. As soon as he realized that he accidentally spoke in his original voice, he flinched and quickly covers his mouth. As for Luigi, he falls on the floor kneeled down while burying his face on the dress' skirt.

Bowletta and Fawful saw this whole thing and became silent for a bit, until Bowletta broke the silence:

"Fawful… Did you see and hear that?"

"Yes. Mustache and male voice." Fawful replied.

"Fawful…"

"Yes."

"…Fire at will."

Fawful uses his headgear to shoot a blast at the disguised boys, removing Luigi's wig and Sonic's pink dyed fur, although they were still wearing the girls' dresses, but thankfully, Luigi was still wearing his original attire under the dress. They immediately panicked as Bowletta and Fawful glared at them with very angry looks.

"Damn! They found out!" Sonic flinched.

"GAHHHHHHHH!" Bowletta yelled. "HOW DID YOU TRICK US?!"

Fawful tried to attack Luigi and Sonic with his blasts again, but they dodged them and ran out of the deck.

Then, Luigi and Sonic came upon an exclamation point block above their heads. Luigi hit it, and the crane came down holding some piled boxes and it dropped them, cutting Bowletta and Fawful's path to the boys.

"GAHHHHHHHHH!" Bowletta screamed in frustration. At the other side, Sonic was blowing raspberry while Luigi was giggling like a girl as he gently waves a pink fan.

After their short teasing at the villains, Luigi and Sonic went to a corner and removed the dresses.

"Finally we're out from these dresses!" Sonic exclaimed while stretching his arms as a sign of freedom.

"Looks like this plan sort of worked." Luigi said. "Now let's recover the Beanstar and get out of here!"

The duo traversed around the cruiser to search for the Beanstar. They eventually found it at the cruiser's belly, but it had a barrier of red rings surrounding it.

"Of course they had to put a barrier around it…" Sonic sighed.

Luigi looked around, and saw a switch at the ceiling, placed at where the megaphone used to be.

"Maybe that switch up there will deactivate the barrier." He pointed.

"The only problem is; it's way too high! I don't think your high jumps could even reach it." Sonic stated.

"Hmm… How about we try to combine our hand powers just like we all did when fighting Jojora's friend?"

"Alright, then. Let's give it a try."

With that, they held hands and let loose their thunder and ice powers. Eventually, a block of ice materialized and a leash of electricity was controlling it, making it soar through the air. Seeing that they were able to control the ice block, Luigi and Sonic directed the block to the switch and it flipped it with the block's tip, and the barrier blocking the Beanstar turned off.

"Wow! It was way better than I expected!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I will have to agree with you!" Luigi agreed as he took the Beanstar.

Just then, the door from the cruiser's belly opened up, allowing Luigi and Sonic to escape, but not before Luigi equipped himself with skydiving gear and Sonic put on his blue life vest (the same one from the _Mario & Sonic: Olympic Games _series) while taking out a familiar green cape. After fully equipped, both boys jumped off just as Bowletta came in.

"GRAAAAAACK!" she roared in frustration. "How could this happen not only once, but twice?!"

"We chase them now!" Fawful came in.

"…No! Instead we go to the Mushroom Kingdom!" Bowletta smirked.

"M-Mushroom Kingdom?!" Fawful was surprised; why does Bowletta want to go to the Mushroom Kingdom?

Back with Luigi and Sonic, as they were falling down, Luigi used Peach's dress as a parachute while Sonic made the green cape into a large parachute. So that green cape was Flora's magic cape!

"I should thank Flora for handing me her cape!" Sonic grinned.

Speaking of Flora, soon, she and Prince Peasley came next to Luigi and Sonic while flying on the prince's flying board.

"Excellent work, Luigi and Sonic!" Flora congratulated. "Is the Beanstar safe?"

"You bet!" Luigi replied as he hands the Beanstar to Flora.

However, a random black bird flies nearby and beaks the rope attaching Peach's dress to Luigi's skydiving gear, cutting it off.

"Huh?! Uh oh… GAAAAAH!" Luigi panicked.

"Don't worry, Luigi! I'll catch you!" Flora called out as she raises her arms to try to catch him.

Unfortunately, Luigi ended up knocking Peasley away as he fell, thus Flora fails to catch Luigi and she and Sonic watched him plummeting down to Teehee Valley.

* * *

 _ **At Luigi and Sonic's Predicted Landing Site…**_

Mario, Tails, Peach, Amy and Toadsworth were at Teehee Valley waiting for Luigi and Sonic to come down. Mario and Tails were both looking up with binoculars, Toadsworth was pacing back and forth, and Peach and Amy were waiting for a response.

"Any sign of them, Mario and Tails?" Amy asked them.

"Not yet." Mario and Tails shook their heads, causing the pink hedgehog to let out a sigh.

"I wonder if Master Luigi and Master Sonic will land here in splendid fashion…" Toadsworth wondered.

"Oh, I just hope they can escape safely…" Peach hoped with worry.

"Hm? Hey! I see something!" Mario called out.

"Ah! Could that be them?" Toadsworth asked.

They saw Luigi falling down, but he didn't land on the intended spot; instead, he crash-landed on the other side of Teehee Valley that was blocked by some cactus and rocks.

"Oh no! Luigi!" Mario flinched.

Soon, Sonic and Flora came down, with Sonic using Flora's cape as a parachute and Flora using Peasley's flying board. They both noticed the group looking at the left side.

"Guys, what's the problem?" Sonic asked as he hands the cape back to Flora.

"Yeah, why are you looking over there?" Flora added as she buttons up her cape.

The duo walked closer to the group and saw what the problem was: Luigi was buried upside-down into the sand on the other side, only with his legs sticking out. Sonic and Flora looked at each other and sweatdropped. Then, Prince Peasley came down using his cape as a parachute.

"Oh… Prince Peasley…" Toadsworth said as he and the rest of the group turned to him.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh!" Peasley laughed. "What a perfect landing! And the Beanstar made the trip just fine! Right, sis?"

"Oh, yes! Right!" Flora responded as she showed the Beanstar to everyone.

"All right!" Mario cheered.

"Say… Where's Luigi?" Peasley asked as Flora handed the Beanstar to him.

"Well… You see…" Flora directed to the location where Luigi was still buried into the sand.

"He seems to be struggling somewhat over there…" Amy said.

Just then, Luigi sunk into the sand, sending him into an underground cave, and he landed on the other side of a wooden plank working as a seesaw, causing it to launch an exclamation point block towards the surface.

"Wah hah hah hah hah!" Peasley laughed again. "Look at Luigi! Always showing off his Luigi Dunk! Honestly! Mario! Tails! Sonic! Little sis! I'll leave his welfare up to you! You can handle it. I must return and move the Beanstar to a safer place!" he swings his hair and the screen turned white before waving: "I will see you later!" he leaves.

"Masters Mario, Sonic and Tails… I must say… Being here is unhealthy for the princess and mistress Rose as well." Toadsworth said. "We shall return to the castle ahead of you."

"Please take care of Luigi…" Peach pleaded.

"We will, Princess Peach." Flora nodded.

"Shall we go, ladies?" Toadsworth invited. Peach and Amy nodded and they left.

"Welp, here we go on helping Luigi once again…" Mario shrugged.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I take back what I said back at chapter 15, this moment with Luigi disguising as Princess Peach is my favorite one in this game! In fact, I bet this moment is one of the best _Mario & Luigi _moments of all time. **

**And here we had the introduction of another combined hand power! This time with Luigi and Sonic! That ability was actually inspired by mixing Stone and Spark in _Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards_. I chose that one because when you mix Ice and Spark in the game, Kirby turns into a fridge, which of course, wouldn't make any sense in here.**

 **The Beanstar is finally recovered... But it looks like Luigi suffered a crash-landing. Until the next chapter! Please review.**


	20. The Kingdom in danger

**Here's the next chapter! Wow! I can't believe my story is almost over!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: The Kingdom in danger  
**

Mario, Sonic, Tails and Flora went around Teehee Valley to search for Luigi, who was now underground after crash-landing in the sand. They reached the spot where Luigi previously used to be, but now the exclamation point block was replacing him. Mario hit the block, and eventually, a wall on the far north lowered down, revealing a new access.

Back at the underground cave, Luigi was still unconscious lying on one side of the seesaw. Just then, a familiar voice came in:

"Wh-What was that earthquake?!" it was from none other than Popple.

He came to the room where Luigi was, and upon spotting him, he spoke to himself:

"This…is that green guy. Which means…those red, blue and yellow guys should be around somewhere… Well, for now…" he turns around and called: "Rookie! Tie this guy up!"

Wait… Another Rookie?

Anyways, back at the surface, the group fought some more new enemies in this desert, including Purple Dry Bones, Green Limbo Bros and Anuboos. Soon, they finally found the yellow pipe leading to the underground cave. There was a locked door up ahead, so Mario used his Firebrand hand power to light the other torch to make the door open up and they went ahead.

As soon as they stepped into the next room, something immediately caught everyone's attention:

" ***gasp*** Luigi!" they all gasped.

A few feet away from them, there's Luigi, still unconscious, tied up with ropes to a column. Determined to free him, Mario used Firebrand to burn the ropes, freeing Luigi.

"Hey, Luigi! Wake up!" Mario called.

"Eh?" Luigi opened his eyes. "Mario!" he exclaimed.

"Luigi!" Mario exclaimed back.

The brothers ran to each other and shared a warm hug. Mario, being the older brother, was comforting Luigi, who was crying in tears of joy.

"Ah… The Mario Brothers' brotherly love! How I love to watch this!" Flora smiled.

"NYA HA HA HA HA!" suddenly, a loud laugh was heard out of nowhere.

The moment was cut short as the heroes glared at the person who laughed: Popple.

"What an emotional reunion! Oh, WAH! My hankie is sopping wet with tears! Boo-stupid-hoo!" he teased.

"YOU AGAIN?!" Sonic shouted in anger.

"Oh, yeah! You! I've been waiting for you and your pals to arrive, see? As for me, after your furry friends back at the woods beat me, I went and found me a rookie, hear? One that'll take you down for me, see?"

"Darling! What's all the ruckus?" another voice was heard.

That voice came from none other than Birdo!

"BIRDO?!" the heroes flinched in unison.

"Oh, why must THEY be here? Why can't we be alone, darling, speaking the language of love?"

"Wh-Who are you calling 'darling'?!" Popple growled after getting shocked at Birdo's speech. The heroes were speechless at the sidelines. Popple calmed down and said quietly: "N-Now is not the time to be doing this, see?" he turns back to the heroes and grins: "This, uh…dame passed my audition perfectly, see? She's my all-new, bigger and better rookie, Birdo!"

" _Isn't Birdo transsexual?_ " Mario thought with a confused look on his face.

"Darling… Don't call me Birdo… Call me Birdie!" Birdo snickered.

"…I don't care about names, see?" Popple growled. "Ha HA! I'll show you! Ya hear? You'll be all bamboozled, see? With my rookie's new power… You'll see what I mean!"

"Yes, the power of love!"

"AARGHH! QUIET! Stop freaking me out! I don't care what kind of power it is! Any kind will do! I will destroy you, see? DESTROY YOUUUUUU! Yeah, here comes destruction, ya couple of knuckleheads!"

"Aren't you supposed to say that when Knuckles is around?" Sonic smirked.

"I don't care! Let's FIGHT ALREADY!" Popple yelled as he advances to attack Sonic.

"Whoops!" Sonic stepped to the side to avoid Popple's tackle, and the latter ended up tripping and falling to the ground. "Got any more tricks up your sleeve, loser?"

Then, Birdo shot an Egg Bomb from her-…its mouth and it hit Sonic.

"UGH!" he groaned from the impact.

"Don't call my darling that!" Birdo hissed.

"Cyclone Bros!" just then, Mario and Luigi did their Cyclone Bros Attack, where Luigi turns Mario into Mini Mario, who spins his body rapidly before Luigi jumped on top of him while holding out his hammer and whacks Birdo, and when they were sent back, they aimed to whack Popple next.

"GRRR! You know what? I'll just yoink that from you!" Popple growled as he uses a grappling hook to snatch Luigi's hammer.

"Hey! My hammer!" Luigi shouted angrily.

"Now I'll use it against you!" Popple smirked and just as he was about to hit Luigi with his own hammer, all of a sudden, a pink mushroom popped right in front of Popple, blocking the hammer swing at Luigi, making a 'BOING!' sound.

"What the-? Hey!" Popple didn't see that coming.

"Think I'd let you hit him with his own weapon? I won't allow that!" Flora hissed.

"Boo! Boo, I say!" Popple growled.

"Oh yeah? Tails, make him dizzy with your wind powers!"

"You got it!" Tails grinned.

"NO!" Birdo shot an Egg Bomb in an attempt to hit Tails, but Sonic kicked it out of the way.

"See? Now I'm paying more attention!" he smirked. "Do it, Tails!"

Tails nodded and used his wind power to create a tornado and once Popple was caught by it, he came out dizzy.

"Now, Mario and Luigi! Use you Swing Bros Attack to recover Luigi's hammer!" Flora told them.

"Got it! Swing Bros!" Mario and Luigi did their Swing Bros Attack, where Luigi dives for Mario, who catches his hands, and they both spin around until Mario flings Luigi, who flies feet-first onto Popple and bounces back towards Mario. They both finish it off with Mario joining Luigi in midair and together spiral toward Popple and managed to recover Luigi's hammer.

"Yes! We got my hammer back!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Great! Now, Luigi, I have a perfect trick we can do together with my hand power!" Tails said. "Come here!"

Luigi got in front of Tails, who charges his Windblow hand power as Luigi spins rapidly with his hammer, and Tails sends a strong current of wind, sending Luigi leaning forward at high speed towards Popple and Birdo, and both were flung upwards and crashed down on the ground, looking all bruised up.

"Nice one Tails!" Sonic exclaimed.

"You're welcome, Sonic!" Tails replied.

"…Hack! …Hork! …Hufff!" Popple gagged. He then stands up and growled at Birdo: "Y-You! Look at you! Pathetic! You're useless, see? YOU… YOU'RE FIRED!"

"Are… Are you saying that was all my fault?!" Birdo cried out once it stood up. "Ooh! Shocking! SHOCKING, I say!" it then got mad and swung its tail at Popple, sending him away.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed as he crashed through the wall.

"Bye bye!" Luigi waved playfully while waving with his cap.

"And don't you EVER show up your butt again!" Sonic shouted.

"Clearly this is a test for me. Yes, the powers-that-be want me to go out on my own." Birdo scolded. "Once I overcome many hardships, I shall be one step closer to superstardom! I CAN'T believe I lost to YOU!" it then scoffed and left, never to be seen again.

"Well then… Now that it's settled, we should go back to Beanbean Castle and meet with the others." Mario told them.

"Yeah!" the rest nodded and left the caves and out of Teehee Valley.

* * *

But when they reached Beanbean Castle Town, they saw that the whole place was destroyed again!

"W-WHAT?!" Luigi couldn't believe that. "Not AGAIN!"

"How did Bowletta attack the town so quickly?!" Flora questioned.

" ***gasp*** look out!" Tails saw a Bullet Bill coming next to them. They quickly moved out of the way to avoid getting hit.

But it wasn't just one Bullet Bill; they noticed that more Bullet Bills were raining down from the sky! Soon, the town's intellect ran towards the entrance and shouted in horror:

"The skies are raining destruction! It's the end of everything! The town will be destroyed! We all gotta take refuge! You should, too!" he then ran out of the town.

"This is horrible… We must hurry to Beanbean Castle! Who knows what could of have happened to our friends!" Mario demanded with worry.

They wasted no time and dashed to Beanbean Castle.

* * *

As soon as they stepped inside, Lady Lima rushed to them and panicked:

"Oh, Mario Bros, Team Sonic and Princess Flora! This is our most desperate hour! The end of the Beanbean Kingdom may be at hand!"

"No… Lady Lima, please don't say that!" Flora cried out in desperation.

Then, Queen Bean and all of Sonic's friends, except for Cream, came from the throne room.

"Bowser's Castle has unleashed an assault on the Beanbean Kingdom from the skies overhead!" Queen Bean lamented.

" ***gasp*** y-you don't mean…" Mario gasped, knowing what that means.

The scene shifts to Castle Town, but it also gave us a clear vision of Bowser's Castle attacking the town from airborne. And what's worse than attacking the town? Attacking the castle, which is what the airborne castle was about to do.

Inside Beanbean Castle, the whole place begin to shake as pieces of debris were falling from the ceiling. Everyone looked astonished rom this attack; while Luigi was covering his face with his cap, hoping that a piece of debris wouldn't fall on him.

"This is Bowletta's doing!" Lady Lima warned. "We're utterly defenseless against an attack from the sky!"

"We have safely evacuated Princess Peach and the others to Little Fungitown." Peasley came in. "And Cream and Toadsworth are taking care of her."

"Hmm… At least Princess Peach is safe… That's something." Mario admitted.

"Yeah, but if we don't do something about Bowser's Castle, our poor kingdom may not survive…" Queen Bean warned.

"Luckily, I do know something about Bowser's Castle."

"…Eh? What's that, now? You know something about Bowser's Castle?" Peasley asked. Mario then told him about what he knew. "You say you know how to get from Bowser's room to the bathroom?"

"What an odd thing to say…" Flora tilted her head.

"Oh! I get it! You're saying that you Mario Bros know Bowser's Castle like the backs of your hands! I, for one, feel very reassured knowing the Mario Bros are going up to that horrible castle!" Queen Bean exclaimed.

"You bet!" Mario grinned while snapping his fingers.

"I-I'm not so sure about that!" Luigi stuttered.

"Relax, Luigi! Just to make sure you stay safe, I, Sonic and Flora will also go along!" Tails reasoned.

"…No. This is our kingdom's problem. We cannot impose upon them any more than we have." Peasley protested.

"While that certainly may be true…"

"Farewell!" Queen Bean was interrupted by Peasley, who left the castle by himself.

"Oh! Big brother! Whatever are you doing?" Flora whimpered. "You musn't go to Bowser's Castle all alone…" she begins to sob quietly. Luigi noticed that and went up to her for comfort.

" _Wow… Luigi really cares for Flora… I wonder why?_ " Tails thought.

"Your Majesty… Can we not think of a countermeasure ourselves?" Lady Lima asked.

"Of course! Let us do just that. Cowering here will get us noting." Queen Bean answered.

"Uh, this is just a thought, but isn't there someone who can fly anywhere in our kingdom? If I were younger, I would cling to his legs and chase after the prince myself… Ah… But just sitting here talking about it won't make it happen…"

With that said, she and Queen Bean went back to the throne room. The gang heard Lady Lima's words and began discussing:

"Did you hear that? Someone who can fly…" Flora pondered. Then, she finally remembered. "That's it! Remember back at Hoohoo Mountain? We used Blablanadon to get from the top to the bottom!"

"That's right! We could use Blablanadon to reach Bowser's Castle!" Mario snapped his fingers.

"Then we should head back to Hoohoo Village and meet with him there!" Tails said.

"You know, guys, we think we're going to help you all again. Who knows what dangers might be at the castle?" Blaze invited. "Shadow, think you could take all of us to Bowser's Castle?"

"I could, but I need a bigger amount of Chaos energy to also send the Mario Brothers and his friends." Shadow said. "So I'll send you all to the castle and wait for the rest to arrive."

"Guess we'll see you guys later!" Sonic winked.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted and he and Sonic's friends disappeared in a green flash of light, leaving Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails and Flora alone.

* * *

With that, the group left Beanbean Castle and back to Hoohoo Village. There, they went to Blablanadon's nest and told him everything.

"What?! Bowser's Castle is attacking the Beanbean Kingdom? And Prince Peasley is in there? Hrmm… This is no small matter! No, not small. Not small at all! OK! Mario! Luigi! Grab on to me! We're going to Bowser's Castle!"

Mario and Luigi grabbed hold of Blablanadon's legs while Sonic grabbed hold of Tails' hands as he takes off to the sky by spinning his tails and Flora turns her cape into a big balloon. They then dashed off to the skies and reached Bowser's Castle. As soon as they entered in, the Bowser face at the front spewed out flames.

Inside, Blablanadon sets Mario and Luigi on the ground, the same thing went for Tails setting Sonic down before he landed on the ground next to him, and Flora morphed her balloon back to her cape as soon as her feet touched the ground. Up ahead, Sonic's friends were waiting for them.

"Hmph, took you long enough." Shadow said.

"Glad you all made it." Blaze grinned.

"Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's head to that main door!" Sonic directed them to the door up ahead.

They all nodded and went in.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I bet my story will end with two more chapters, since they have the fight with the Koopalings before facing Bowletta. See you then! Please review.  
**


	21. Confronting the Koopalings and Fawful

**Next chapter done! Only one more left!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Confronting the Koopalings and Fawful**

Meanwhile, in the castle's throne room, Bowletta was sitting on the throne, and Fawful came to her and informed:

"O Great Bowletta! The Mario Bros and that hedgehog's team who I hate are coming this way!"

"Bah! No matter! They'll never make it here!" Bowletta scoffed after cackling. "KOOPALINGS! YOUR TIME HAS COME!"

Then, at the corridor on the left side of the room, the seven Koopalings came out from the door and scattered through the castle and into their rooms.

* * *

 _ **Back with the heroes…**_

After they emerged out of the main entrance door, they found eight doors in the room. One of them was larger than the other ones and appeared to be shut tight, while the other seven doors were unlocked.

"Looks like the path splits for us here." Sonic stated.

"Indeed. We should split up and each take one of those doors." Flora suggested.

They all nodded and split up to head in each of the seven available doors.

* * *

 _ **With Knuckles…**_

He wandered around the castle on the path he took, until he reached in one of the Koopalings' rooms after a while. There was Iggy Koopa.

"Who the heck are you?" Knuckles questioned.

Iggy didn't say anything and spun around Knuckles multiple times getting faster and faster by each cycle, and the red echidna ended up becoming dizzy. Iggy took this opportunity to attack him by spitting three fireballs at him.

Knuckles quickly snapped out of his dizziness and managed to knock the fireballs back at Iggy with his fists, before getting close to him and punching him in the face.

Iggy then does his spin attack around Knuckles just like last time.

"Oh no, you don't!" Knuckles growled and digs himself into the ground.

Iggy was left confused that Knuckles was suddenly gone. Just then, Knuckles came out of the ground and does an uppercut at Iggy, knocking him down on the ground. Taking this advantage, Knuckles used his Drill Attack to finish Iggy.

"What a cheap dude…" Knuckles rolled his eyes.

* * *

 _ **With Rouge…**_

She wandered the castle for a while on her path, until she came upon a stretch, where another Koopaling, Morton Koopa Jr, was at the very end, stomping the floor to create shockwaves.

"Silly turtle, I can pretty much avoid his shockwaves by flying!" Rouge smirked as she flaps her wings and flew above the shockwaves until she reached Morton.

Of course, Morton was not happy that she managed to avoid his shockwaves that easily and started to attack her by spitting four fireballs at her, but Rouge kicked them back at him, giving her a chance to throw her heart grenades at Morton.

Some grenades hit him while others he avoided. Morton then attacked by stomping the ground to create shockwaves that traveled to Rouge's direction, but she flew in the air to avoid them. She then finishes Morton off with her Screw Kick.

"That seemed easy enough." Rouge said.

* * *

 _ **With Blaze…**_

She was wandering in another part of the castle. Soon, she came upon another Koopaling's room; this one belonging to Lemmy Koopa. Lemmy then spins around, and eventually, four copies of him showed up.

"Great, how do I figure out who's the real one?" Blaze grumbled. "Hmm… Maybe I should try my fire spin attack!"

Blaze spun her body and many fireballs came out from her. Because they came out so fast, all of the Lemmy clones and the real one didn't have time to react and were all hit by the fireballs. Once Blaze finished her attack, she noticed that the fake Lemmys were Goombas in disguise.

Lemmy wasn't that happy that Blaze found out the real him, and so attacked her by spitting out two fireballs.

"So it's fire against fire, huh? Bring it on!" Blaze grinned and fired her own fireballs to destroy Lemmy's.

Lemmy then created the same four copies of himself. Blaze did the same Fire Spin attack to hit all of the copies at once, revealing the three Goombas and the real Lemmy.

She countered Lemmy's fireballs once again and engulfs her body into flames before lunging at Lemmy, taking him down at last.

"Remember, don't play with fire." Blaze said.

* * *

 _ **With Shadow…**_

He was wandering in another part of the castle, getting closer to another Koopaling's room. This one was from Ludwig von Koopa. Upon seeing Shadow, Ludwig retreats into his shell and aimed towards Shadow.

Ludwig lunges for him, but he teleported away. Ludwig tried again multiple times, but Shadow continued to teleport repeatedly.

"You're just doing this against me? I can do this all day." Shadow said.

Enraged, Ludwig leaps away, much to Shadow's confusion. The black hedgehog shrugs it off, but as soon as he turned back, Ludwig reappeared and charges after Shadow, but with quick reflexes, Shadow quickly turns around and delivers a kick at Ludwig's face, catching the latter by surprise.

Ludwig retreats into his shell again and zooms around, but Shadow did Chaos Control to freeze the entire area and punches Ludwig's shell, forcing him out of it once Chaos Control ended.

Ludwig then spits out three fireballs at Shadow, only for him to teleport and reappeared above Ludwig without him noticing.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted as he sends out multiple spears from above Ludwig.

The spears hit Ludwig and he was finally defeated.

"What an idiot…" Shadow remarked.

* * *

 _ **With Silver…**_

After wandering at his part of the castle, Silver soon came upon at what appears to be a dead end, until he heard a noise.

"What was that?" he questioned. "WHOA!" suddenly, the other Koopaling ambushed him by falling from the ceiling. This Koopaling was Roy Koopa.

"Not cool, dude! Especially trying to ambush me!" Silver growled.

Roy starts by jumping into the air before slamming on the ground, creating shockwaves. Silver levitated to avoid the shockwaves and uses his ESP to send Roy to the wall.

"How about this!" Silver shouted as he made a few large rocks hover above the ground and around him with his psychic powers.

He sends all of the rocks at Roy, but he spins his body rapidly to knock all of the rocks back at Silver.

"What the-? Hey!" Silver dodged the rocks.

Roy spits out four fireballs at Silver, but luckily, he held them in place with his powers.

With that, Silver sent them back at Roy, and took the chance to finish him by shooting Psychic Blasts at him.

"And this is what happens when you try to ambush me!" Silver hissed.

* * *

 _ **With Amy…**_

Now with only two Koopalings remaining, Amy was wandering around the path she took in the castle. Soon, she came upon three sets of green pipes and another one of the Koopalings popped out from the left one. That one was Wendy O Koopa.

"Oh, so you want to play Whack-a-Mole? Then I'll play with you!" Amy smirked as she gets her hammer ready.

She whacks Wendy from the left pipe and then at the right one. Wendy becomes furious and she jumps out from the middle pipe and creates four clones of herself.

"Ugh, now we're playing a different game? Come on!" Amy complained. "Unless…"

She had a plan to whack all four Wendys at once: she does a hammer spin at all of the four clones. The fake ones revealed to be Spinys in disguise as the real Wendy took the hit.

Wendy then spits three fireballs at Amy, only for her to knock them back with her hammer. However, Wendy dodged the fireballs and creates more clones of herself, forcing Amy to do her hammer spin move again.

After being hit, Wendy removed her bracelets and flung them at Amy. Amy knocked the bracelets back with her hammer, but this time they went back faster, and Wendy didn't react in time and was hit by her own bracelets.

Now with Wendy dazed by the attack, Amy wasted no time and pounded Wendy's head hard, causing the female Koopaling to faint on the ground.

"You don't understand what my Piko Piko Hammer can do!" Amy teased.

* * *

 _ **With the Mario Bros, Team Sonic and Princess Flora…**_

They were wandering at the remaining part of the castle, with only one Koopaling left to be defeated so that the door leading to the throne room opens up.

When they reached the last Koopaling's room, Mario had to hammer Luigi into the ground so that he could get to the other side of the closed gate. Once Luigi reached the other side and emerged out of the ground, a barrel from out of nowhere fell into him.

At the other side of the lava, there was Larry Koopa, who was holding a Tennis racquet, and he sends a small fireball at the barrel Luigi was in, and the barrel knocked the fireball back.

Larry and Luigi continued this game of Tennis (or Pong, maybe?) until the fireball hit Larry. With that, the cage lowers down, and the rest of the group was able to join with Luigi for the fight.

Larry starts by spinning his body rapidly as he zooms around the area, but Sonic was able to hit him with his Spin Dash. Now for their turn to attack, the brothers used Chopper Bros to deal a high amount of damage, followed by Flora's damaging pollen.

Larry then spit out four fireballs at them, but Tails sent them back at him with his Windblow hand power. Tails then combined his hand power with Sonic's by each of them holding hands and letting their powers loose. A wind blizzard showed up, freezing Larry, and the Mario Bros finished him off with Advanced Cyclone Bros.

* * *

 _ **Soon…**_

Everyone regrouped back at the main room, and noticed that the sealed door on the middle budged and opened up.

"Looks like the final battle is drawing near, guys." Flora braced herself.

"We're all beat right now, so we'll leave Bowletta and Fawful to you, guys." Silver said.

"Make sure to smack 'em good!" Knuckles cracked his fists.

"Thanks, everyone." Sonic grinned.

"Good luck!" all of Sonic's friends waved.

* * *

With that, the five heroes went into the door. They were in a room with a ring of lava, but nothing has shown up yet. When they went forward, a rumble was heard.

"Hold on, where did that noise come from?" Sonic questioned as he looked around.

"…The lava!" Flora pointed at the lava in the middle of the ring.

Eventually, a small green dome shaped like Fawful's head emerged out as the lava pit shuts. The dome opens up, revealing of course…

"I HAVE FURY!"

"Fawful!" the heroes glared at him in unison.

"At last, my entrance with drama!" Fawful spoke. "Finally! Now is the time where my true might shines, like many angry sunbeams of rage!" then, the heroes watched him change into a complete new look with new gear and also a new bodysuit. "St-Standing in the spotlight at such a gala of spectacularity… My nerves are nervous! But… Now that I am thinking… Cackletta's revival was all thanks to my quite nasty efforts! Which means that all this time, I am Fawful, who is just a today! Such working, all for others!"

The scene, which previously showed a black screen with two Lakitus holding flashlights to illuminate Fawful's new look, shifts back to Bowser's Castle, where Fawful continues:

"And THAT means… The true meaning of our battle gives me fear and confusion! I need no long speech before this battle, which will now be mighty! Snack on my wrath, fink-rats!"

He then made his suit's antenna light up electricity, and he casts balls of lightning around the room, attempting to hit our heroes, who they ran in circles around the ring until they reached at Fawful's left and glared back at him in their fighting stances.

"How about you just stop toying with us and fight already!" Sonic growled in impatience.

"If you say so, fink-rat!" Fawful smirked as he hovers in the air and shoots more lightning balls from his antenna at the heroes.

"I would be softer on you IF YOU STOP CALLING ME FINK-RAT!" Sonic yelled after he dodged the lightning balls.

Mario and Luigi, on the other hand, managed to send some lightning balls back at Fawful. Fawful then closes himself into his dome.

The brothers used Thunder Bros to strike the top of the dome. But that didn't make Fawful too happy:

"You have annoying persistence! And now you eat this!"

He then made his dome spin rapidly as it sends out pink spinning energy balls at the heroes. Sonic managed to destroy all of the pink balls by Home Attacking one by one, but on the last one, he instead does a Homing Kick to send the ball at the dome.

The dome suddenly turned bright orange and Fawful came out from it, panicking from the heat:

"OUCH! HOTNESS! IT IS THE OVERHEAT!"

"Want something hotter than that?" Mario smirked. "Luigi! Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Luigi nodded while grinning.

The brothers held hands to combine their fire and thunder powers. Eventually, a tinder sheet materialized and it flew towards Fawful. The tinder sheet rubbed his head hard, causing it to ignite in flames.

"YEOOOOWCH!" Fawful screamed like crazy. "AGH-AGH-AGH!"

Once the fire died out, Fawful, looking all bruised up and his head completely burned, collapsed on his opened dome as the lava pit opens up.

"Urggh… Unless my mind is crazy, I have somehow managed to lose…" he gagged. "This must be…fate… Urrrgh… I must accept the defeating…"

However, Fawful was actually faking out; he shot another electric ball at Mario, paralyzing him.

"GAAH!" he screamed from the shock.

"Mario!" the rest of the heroes flinched in horror.

"I HAVE FURY!" Fawful stood up. "Hah! Now taste the finale, when carelessness opens the door to a comeback not expected by you! Your lives that I spit on are now but a caricature of a cartoon drawn by a kid who is stupid! You shall all fall and vanish with your precious Beanbean Kingdom as I laugh heartily at you!"

But then, just as Fawful was about to attack the heroes, all of a sudden, Prince Peasley came out of nowhere and swings his sword at Fawful, knocking him off from his dome and landing on the floor on the opposite side.

"HAH! In the finale of the finale, when negligence begets rashness, the comeback is come-back upon!" Peasley teased. "Ah heh heh heh heh heh!" but he didn't notice a ball of electricity coming at him, and it paralyzed him as well: "EE-YOUCH!"

"I HAVE FURY!" Fawful stood up and walked to the upper part of the ring. "In the last moments of the finale of the finale, when relief leads to negligence that begets rashness… That is when the comeback that faltered comes back and beats your pathetic comeback that I scoff at!"

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?!" Mario snapped out of his paralyzing and smashed Fawful into the ground with his hammer just like the last time when Luigi did the same thing to him back at Woohoo Hooniversity. Fawful came back up, feeling all dazed, giving a chance for Luigi to hit him with his hammer like if he was a baseball ball. Fawful was flung all the way out of the castle into the distance and turns into a star; he was no more (for now).

Back at the castle, Peasley just recovered from his paralyzing and admitted:

"It looks like I am indebted to you once again. So, farewell!" he then left.

With that, the doors leading to the throne room slowly opens up, revealing a dark void from the inside. It was now or never; the heroes must now defeat Bowletta once and for all and save the Beanbean Kingdom.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **The final battle is near... Until the final chapter! Please review.  
**


	22. The End of Traveling

**At last, the final chapter is here!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Final Chapter: The End of Traveling**

The double doors creek open, the five heroes stepped out of the darkness from behind them and with determined looks on their faces, they made to the throne, where Bowletta was sitting on. She grinned at them and spoke:

"You've done well to make it here! I should have expected as much from the superstars of the Mushroom Kingdom and the speedy team of Mobius!" she jumps off from the throne and creates an earthquake once she landed on the floor. "Unfortunately for you, those who desire to disrupt my plans have very short futures! After conquering the Beanbean Kingdom, I intend to make the Mushroom Kingdom and Mobius mine as well!"

She spits out fireballs out of her mouth, startling the heroes. But this also made the room much more hotter, and the heroes were starting to sweat from the heat.

"My new country has no need for old superstars!" Bowletta grinned evilly. "It will do just fine with only one: the Great Bowletta!"

She breathes fire at the heroes, but they jumped over them. After that, Bowletta shot some fire orbs that stood in place right in front of her. Mario and Luigi took care of the fire orbs with Cyclone Bros and attacked Bowletta afterwards with Chopper Bros.

Suddenly, Bowletta's body turned dark and red, looking the same as Bowser when he does his Mega Strike in _Mario Strikers Charged_ , and sends out giant shooting stars of five different colors: red, green, blue, yellow and pink.

The red ones went for Mario, the green ones went for Luigi, the blue ones went for Sonic, the yellow ones went for Tails and the pink ones went for Flora. All of them managed to knock each of their colored shooting stars back at Bowletta, dealing more damage to her.

Bowletta was still dark even after the attack ended, so Mario and Tails combined their hand powers with mixing fire and wind, in which a torch materialized and its smoke and flames were sent by the wind towards Bowletta, and they blew off her dark texture.

This gave a chance for Flora to attack her with her Seed Bomb attack, leaving her dazed, giving another chance for Luigi and Sonic to finish her by combining their hands powers to create the giant block of ice controlled by the leash of electricity and they made it smash over Bowletta's head.

"GAHH!" Bowletta gagged. "NO! Cursed Mario Bros and Team Sonic! Not again…"

"You know what they say: good always triumphs over bad!" Sonic grinned.

All of a sudden, a Time Bob-omb came out of nowhere and snuck behind the unaware heroes before taking them out. Fortunately, Flora managed to escape it, and was shocked seeing the four friends downed.

"Guys!" she cried out.

"EEYAH HA HA!" Bowletta cackled. "Fools! You let your guards down! Even with all your fancy attacks, you can't beat me!"

Flora watched in horror as Bowletta stomped her way towards the heroes.

"Farewell, you four losers!" she smirked. "It's time you took a nice, relaxing break…IN MY BELLY!"

Bowletta breathes in as much air as she could and to Flora's surprise, she inhaled the unconscious Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Tails!

"NO!" Flora called out in desperation. "Mario… Luigi… Sonic… Tails… It can't be…," she whimpered silently. "I guess… I guess it's time I put my plan into action!"

* * *

 _ **Inside Bowletta…**_

Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Tails regained consciousness, but they were all feeling very weak and they could be easily KO'd in one hit. They struggled to stand up as they heard Cackletta's voice:

"Are you still conscious? Ugh. You're a persistent team!"

They walked up ahead and were now face to face with Cackletta in her spirit form, more specifically known as Cackletta's Soul.

"I shall dispose of you quickly, and then eat you for lunch!" she blabbed on after cackling.

Cackletta's Soul begins firing an energy orb from her mouth and send it at Mario. Despite being weak, Mario was able to destroy the orb with his hammer. Unfortunately, the heroes didn't have the strength to attack.

"That bomb REALLY gave a beating to us…" Sonic groaned weakly.

"We are way too weak… And I don't have any healing items for us… Is this the end?" Mario whimpered while panting, since he was forced to use his hammer for defense.

Just then, a sparkling pink ball of light came flying down towards the heroes and it spoke, with its light flashing in sync with its words:

" _Mario… Luigi… Sonic… Tails… Can you hear me?"_ it sounded like Flora's voice.

"Flora…?" Mario breathed.

" _I came here to help you all. As the guardian of the Beanstar, I called it over to me to grant my desires: to restore all of your health and empower your hand powers."_

"Hold on… How come you're able to grant desires if the Beanstar is asleep?" Tails asked.

" _You see… Before we went inside to fight Fawful, I secretly called back the Beanstar and told Amy to use her voice to awaken it. Now, let my desire be granted!"_

Then, a light green aura surrounded the four heroes as they felt warmth and power surging inside.

"Wow… I feel much better now! Thanks, Flora!" Sonic thanked.

" _It was my pleasure. Now, I'll leave the rest to you. Everyone in the Beanbean Kingdom are counting for you. Even me and all of your friends. Save our kingdom from the clutches of Cackletta once and for all! So punish her for good! Good luck!"_

With that said, the pink light orb flew upwards and disappeared. Cackletta's Soul wasn't handling the patience and growled:

"What are you four, lazy fools waiting for?! TAKE THIS!"

She made her arms stretch and prepares to latch them at the heroes. Luigi decided to counter them with his thunder power, but for his and everyone's surprise, he generated a giant electrical force field around him and his friends, and when Cackletta's Soul's arms reached for the force field, a lightning bolt struck both hands.

"YEOW!" Cackletta's Soul flinched.

"Whoa! Did I just do that?!" Luigi said surprised.

"Flora wasn't kidding about empowering our hand powers!" Sonic exclaimed.

"If that's the case, let's use them to our advantage!" Mario grinned.

"Yeah!" Tails cheered as he shoved his fist into the air.

Cackletta's Soul snapped her finger, creating a series of flames and small tornadoes that rotated around the heroes. They managed to jump over them, but Cackletta's Soul snapped her finger, this time creating orbs of electricity, sending them towards Luigi, and ice orbs, sending them towards Sonic. Luigi managed to destroy the electric orbs with his hammer and Sonic stomped the ice orbs.

Tails then uses his empowered wind powers, creating a huge tornado that sucked in Cackletta's Soul's arms in and also dealt damage to her head because of the tornado's improved range.

With no arms to attack the heroes, Cackletta's Soul sends out more of those colorful energy balls at the heroes. This time, the balls teleported and appeared over the heroes' heads in the blink of an eye, so they had to act fast in order to destroy them this time. She then tried to fire laser beams from her eyes by stopping time. Unfortunately, all of them were at the ground when she stopped time and they were hit by her laser eyes.

"GRR! This is getting annoying! I better get rid of her head immediately!" Sonic growled.

Willing to get rid of her head quickly, Sonic used his empowered ice power as he was doing a Homing Attack at Cackletta's Soul's head, and he was surrounded by a giant snowflake, destroying the head. Now the only thing that remained in Cackletta's Soul was her chest with her heart exposed.

"Time to end this! Go, empowered Firebrand!" Mario shouted.

With the empowered fire power, Mario ended up doing…the Mario Finale, his Final Smash from the _Super Smash Bros_ series, where he creates two large fireballs from both palms that traveled horizontally in an almost zig-zag pattern. This attack dealt great damage to Cackletta's Soul that it exploded.

* * *

 _ **Back in the castle…**_

At the same time when the heroes defeated Cackletta's Soul, Bowletta was starting to act strange. Flora watched in amusement as Bowletta gagged:

"Gahhhh! What? Huh? HEY! What's happening to me?!"

She then barfed out Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Tails before collapsing to the ground.

"EEYARGH!" she screamed in defeat. "It can't be! Impossible! I… No… How could I… And to this filthy little team! HOW COULD I LOSE?"

"Sonic already told you; good always triumphs over bad." Flora said. "Now, good bye, Cackletta. May you never show up in our kingdom ever again."

Then, Cackletta's dying Soul came out from Bowletta's mouth and vaporized. With Cackletta's Soul out of Bowser's body, he was back to normal, but still unconscious.

"Well, at least Bowser is back to normal now." Mario said.

"Hey!" Peasley's voice came from behind them.

They went up to him as he swings his hair and the screen turning white before speaking:

"Cheers to the superstar group!"

"Big brother! What have you been doing this entire time?" Flora asked.

"I have just finished rigging this castle with an explosive device! We must escape before it blows up and falls from the sky!" Peasley warned. "So make haste! I will meet you at the castle entrance!" he then leaves.

"The castle is about to blow up?! Oh, crap!" Sonic flinched.

"You heard my brother! We must get out of here immediately!" Flora informed. "Hurry!"

They wasted no time and made their mad dash out of Bowser's Castle. They reached the area where Blablanadon was standing.

"H-Hurry! We've gotta get out of this place! Now!" Blablanadon warned.

Mario and Luigi held on to Blablanadon's legs, Sonic held Tails' hands as he takes off by spinning his tails and Flora makes her cape into a balloon and they all flew out of the castle and towards the entrance of Beanbean Castle.

Back at the throne room, sooner after the heroes fled from the castle, Bowser started to wake up.

"…Whoa… Wh-Where am I?" he scratched his head in confusion. "Wh-What have I been doing?"

Suddenly, the whole place begun to shake; it seemed that Peasley's explosive device has reached its countdown limit.

From outside, we can see the airbone castle with its parts exploding before a huge explosion came from the inside. Then, the castle fell into the sea, and Bowser was sent into the air by a water spray before colliding…to the screen, cracking it and he slid down slowly as his castle sunk into the deep waters.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

The whole group gathered at the Beanbean Airport, with Mario and his friends standing at the front of the pink airplane while the Beanbean Kingdom's royal family were in front of them.

"Take care, everyone!" Peach bowed. "Please come visit us in the Mushroom Kingdom someday!"

"Princess Peach, you have a fine group of friends. I am quite envious!" Queen Bean smiled as she gently waves her fan on her left hand, since she was holding a scepter on her right.

"Toadsworth!" Lady Lima cried out.

"Lady Lima!" Toadsworth cried back before they both shared a hug.

"Mario Bros! Team Sonic!" Flora exclaimed as she walked to them. "I must thank you all! Despite being a princess and having to guard the Beanstar, I can't tell you how much I've enjoyed this adventure. I had a lot of fun! My brother is also very thankful for you all. I'll be missing you very much!" she cried in tears of joy in her last sentence.

"Me too, Flora!" Luigi cried as well and he was skipping towards Flora happily until Peasley got in his way and was knocked backwards onto the ground, causing Flora to giggle cutely.

"So accept this gift from me to mark our parting!" he said as he ties up a large white gift with red ribbons on the plane's tail with a chain. Everyone, except for Luigi (since he was knocked down) wondered what could be inside that huge gift.

Once he got back on his feet, Luigi went up to Flora and hugged her while sobbing on her shoulder. Once he pulled off from the hug, Flora gave one final kiss on his nose before she went back with the Beanbean royal family.

Soon, Mario and his friends were inside the plane, having a conversation and laughing together. The screen slowly scrolls to the plane's tail, showing the gift tied up with the chain. Then, the gift's cap popped out, revealing that it was Bowser who was inside the gift, and he let out a sneeze.

* * *

We are now seeing the Beanstar flying on the screen before showing us the plane flying over the Beanbean Kingdom's landscape at afternoon, following up by the Hoohoo Mountains, where we see Blablanadon flying in the distance, then Teehee Valley, where some Toads from Little Fungitown, Prince Peasley and Princess Flora on the flying board waving goodbye.

As the sun begins to set, the plane was now flying over the ocean, and Cheep Cheeps were jumping out of the water. Once the plane reached Bowser's other castle, Bowser is dropped off at it and his minions welcome him.

Soon, the plane arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom at night, and as it flies above Toad Town, some Toad houses were sending out laser lights into the skies as a welcoming sign. Finally, the plane lands at Peach's Castle, and fireworks erupt.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, it is later shown that a movie of this whole adventure had been made, with the screen zooming out, revealing one of the rooms of the Yoshi Theater where all of the Yoshis that watched the movie were applauding.

"Thank you for reading this story!" the Beanstar said to us.

 **The End**

* * *

 **And the first story of my new saga is over! I had a lot of fun writing this story just like I had fun writing the Galaxy Heroes saga! Also, thank you, especially Tiger of Darkness and TheGameNguyener for your support! ;D  
**

 **Stay tuned for the remake of the next story of my saga: Partners in Time!**

 **Fairy out! ;)**


End file.
